Giddy up, Regina
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Emma and Regina meet at a bar to discuss visiting hours for Henry. It get late and they somehow end up in bed together. When Regina however wake up the next morning she find it hard to remember what happened the night before and panics.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own OUAT and I don't make any money from it._**  
**_

_**Warning:**_ Sex, read at own risk._**  
**_

* * *

_**Giddy up, Regina**_

Regina Mills let out a groan as she slowly opened her eyes. How much had she been drinking the night before, she had honestly no idea. In the end she assumed herself of losing track for the first time in ages. All due to her mother's stupid idea.

Again she groaned, her head was pounding like one thousand wild horses were running around in there, something she did find very ironic. It was then she realized she was not alone in bed, as an arm was lying halfway over her. Had she really been that out of it that she had dragged a stranger home with her. Not that it would matter considering Henry was living with the Charming's.

Afraid to see she still turned her head, and her jaw dropped seeing a naked Emma, lying next to her, half under and half on top of the duvet next to her. Naked…had they?

Regina swallowed hard, carefully lifting her own cover, only to see that she like Emma was naked also. How could she have let this happen, and why?

So many questions were racing through her mind as she looked at blonde next to her, she was just so beautiful, and…. 'No, Regina, stop it!' she told herself.

What was she going to do, make a run for it, or wait for her to wake, to clarify what had happened. Did she really want to know for that matter? Regina carefully tried to remove Emma's arm from on top of her so she could get out of bed and to her bathroom down the hall.

Unfortunately there was no such luck and the blonde woke too look at her with sleepy eyes, most likely not completely sober yet. Still she smiled at the vision in front of her saying, "Good morning beautiful, where are you going?"

"Bathroom, usually do when I just have woken up," Regina said, which in any other case than this was true.

"Okay, don't be gone to long," Emma said and smiled at her.

"I won't," said Regina, and somehow managing to smile back at the blonde in her bed.

* * *

She hurried to her bathroom and closed the door. Leaning on the sink in front of the big mirror, she looked at herself. She looked like crap, then again she felt like it. Her hair witnessed more than bad sleep, it were messier than it had been in ages, there was black rings beneath her eyes, and her lips seemed a bit swollen….from kissing.

The brunette close her eyes as she let pieces of incoherency come to her.

_She had met up with Emma at a bar to talk about Henry, her choice, the Charming's were babysitting so she could stay as long as she wanted or needed she had told Regina. Both had driven. Their cars would have to wait there to the next day they had figured after Emma had a couple of beers and Regina three glasses of wine of the bottle she ordered, cheaper that way._

_At least when the conversation started, they were trying to come to terms over who was going to keep Henry and when and how long, so on so forth but then…_

_She remembered vaguely she had to go to the bathroom, then pushing Emma against the wall, they had kissed heavily, but who started it. And what happened between then and the cab ride. Oh great Lord, the cab ride… The kisses, the touches, the way Emma had fondled with her breasts, scraped along her backside._

_She swallowed hard knowing they at some point made to her house. Kissing against the door, hardly managing to get inside. After that it however was a blur. _

Regina just assumed they had gone all the way at least once considering both were now naked and she was a bit sore downstairs come to think of it. Again she looked in the mirror, no hickeys along her neck or collarbone where anyone could see, but at least one at her breast.

How could she have let herself do this with a woman she hated, or at least wanted to hate? And what was she going to do now, go back and snuggle up close, not let her go. She shook it off; this was her step granddaughter, the daughter of the couple she hated so very much.

She started hearing a knock on her door, and Emma in a worried voice ask, "Regina, are you okay in there?"

"No, I'm not okay, I woke up next to you…naked, and I don't remember all that much," said Regina with a sigh.

"If you let me in we can talk about it," said Emma calmly.

"What do you mean, what is there to talk about?" Regina wanted to know.

"The way I see it you have two choices if you want to know what happened, let me tell you, or let me show you. In any case you should let me in," said Emma, leaning against the door.

Regina sighed as she put the door ajar so the blonde could come inside. She sat down on the toilet after putting down the lid, and Emma on the bathtub in the corner. In the other corner a shower going from floor to ceiling, but the looks of it a massage shower. Emma looked at the tiles around, in a shade between white and very light purple, and some of them had pictures of swans swimming on a pond.

"You like swans," said Emma with s frown, thinking that was some coincidence.

"Is that a problem?" said Regina, her voice sounded sour.

"No not at all, just surprised, I knew you liked horses, which reminds me the stable around here is that yours?" asked Emma.

"Yes, now will you get to the point, my head really hurts so…" Regina, she seemed not to be up for a conversation of what she did or didn't like.

"Then if you wanted you could have thought Henry how to ride instead of Charming, if you still…" Emma started, but saw Regina frowning in a get to the point way and said, "Never mind, well I take it you recall why we met in the first place, it was to debate what to do about Henry as you wanted to spend more time with him, which all things considered is understandable. This was a long and pretty heated debate, but we ended up with him staying with you from Friday after school to Sunday morning. I stand by that. After all you were his mother for so many years and I still want you in his life spite what others should think. Then we touched upon the subjects of Neal and I, you and Daniel and the relationship with my parents. Considering you at that point of our discussion had had one bottle of wine and was on your second umbrella drink it is only natural that you had to go to the bathroom. Taking longer than expected I went to find you, assuming you ended up in a line or head down in the toilet puking. You were neither, you were leaning against the sink, looking into the mirror, your eyes were so sad, and your tears were falling. It just broke me. Walking over you saw me and turned, unable to pull yourself together. I reached to dry away your tears, and you leaned against my hand. I leaned to kiss you and backed away, looking at me with confusion and amazement, before hurrying towards the door. I followed, grabbed your arm and pushed you against the wall, you looked on the verge of tears. I kissed you again, you changed your mind and became very dominant, pushing me against the wall, going at me, stopping, gasping for air, whispering, "My house now." I didn't object to this. We continued in the cab, at the door, up the stairs and in the bedroom, and you sure can ride."

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Miss Swan, of course I can ride, I was born to do so, my mother was against me riding without a saddle, but never mind that. For how long did we…?" Regina wondered, having no doubt about what Emma said was true.

"To around 4am, by then you seemed exhausted and satisfied, as was I," said Emma honestly.

"I see," said Regina with a nod, feeling sorry about not remembering most of it.

"Do…do you regret it?" Emma asked, she suddenly sounded very insecure. After all it didn't seem like she was having the same reaction to what was happened as she did. Did she find it to be a mistake, Emma hoped not.

"No, my darling, I don't," said Regina as she gently stroked Emma's cheek, wondering where the hell that suddenly came from.

Emma seemed to brighten up by this touch and her words and leaned in to kiss Regina gently. The brunette, now in a more sober state than the night before, would not reject her, but instead part her lips for Emma's tongue to slip inside. Emma's tongue mingled with Regina's, competing for dominance as she somehow managed to push Regina up so she was sitting on top of the sink, and got between her legs. Regina threw hear head back, almost hitting the huge mirror behind her in the process, panting. The blonde went for her neck, her hands fondling with Regina's firm breasts.

The older woman was twisting in delight as Emma's lips slowly and tormenting made their way down to her bosom. The younger woman kissing from the outside of her breast, before her tongue lapped over her hard nipple, then she started sucking, gentle, then harder. One hand treating Regina's other breast the other the small of her back. Feeling the other woman's hand one in her hair, pushing her closer, and the other caressing along her shoulder and shoulder blades.

Emma let go of her breast, her nipple almost sucked raw, going up to give the other woman a kiss, looking into her eyes, they were filled with lust and need, and so Emma didn't wait before going down on her. Kissing her way in to the area that was protected by Regina's dark curls. Of course she wouldn't be shaven as she had no lover until now; therefore there was no need for her to do so. She took a deep breath wishing she had, knowing from when she had sucked Graham or Leopold for that matter hair was not always pleasant. Emma could sense Regina wasn't fully with her and stopped only to ask, "Are you okay with me doing this, you seemed to be last night?"

"I am, just I'm hairy, I haven't…in a while," she answered, realizing she was blushing.

"I don't mind it, sweetheart, you are perfect the way you are," said Emma and smiled warming at her, making her blush even more.

The other woman went back in her previous position, letting her tongue slide between her folds, feeling Regina shivering lightly by this, her pelvic thrusting up as Emma continued to lick and very slowly she let two fingers slide inside her, working alongside her tongue. Regina let her hands go inside Emma's hair, directing the speed, almost suffocating her, but that only made Emma go more intense, making Regina come hard, screaming out, feeling like she saw stars.

The blonde licked her clean, before going up to kiss her cheek, whispering, "Satisfied?"

"You wish, you better get back in bed," said Regina in a superior tone.

"Oh is that the way it's going to be," said Emma with a frown, stealing a kiss, making Regina taste herself on her lips, sweeter than what she would have thought.

"My house, my rules, meaning you are not to sleep over when Henry is home, are we clear on that," said Regina, adding at least not to begin with."

"And who are you supposing are going to tell mom and dad?" Emma asked, moving aside so Regina could get down.

"We'll deal with them when the time comes," said Regina, adding, "So are you coming or not."

"I am, your highness," said Emma and rolled her eyes slightly, following Regina to her room.

* * *

"Faster, faster," Emma panted, hours later, Regina was on top, riding her hard, her hands on her hips, watching moving along as the brunette speed up, screaming out as she continued and climaxed hard, before crashing down upon her. Emma captured her, whispering, "Easy, girl, easy."

"I…have to go," Regina got in between her heavy breaths, somehow managing to get loose to get out of bed.

"Go, where?" Emma asked shocked.

"Someone had to get our son from school, it's Friday," Regina saying with a frown.

"Shit, you're right," said Emma, getting up as well. They had simply forgotten about their daily chores and stayed in bed, taking times to please each other.

"Reminding me, shouldn't you have been working?" said Regina, going to her closet to find an outfit, while Emma tried to find hers from the night before, looking around at the floor.

"And here I thought I was, besides I think dear old dad can handle the Sheriff's station on his own," said Emma with a sigh, knowing Regina was right, she should have.

"Cute, I would appreciate if you don't forget who pay both you and your father," said Regina, buttoning her blouse, before zipping up her black skirt outside it.

"I thought you lost your job as Mayor," said Emma surprised.

"Downtown office yes, work no, I'm not giving that up so easy, I trust you can find your way out," said Regina, taking a pair of boots out of the closet, and quickly putting them on.

"Damn you look hot," said Emma, eying her, zipping up her pants, before taking up her red jacket, when she came to thinking of something and asked, "Won't he notice you smell of me."

"I have perfume and he's not Colombo," Regina said, walking over to her makeup table, spraying some on from one of her expensive bottles, before combing her hair, and spraying that as well, makeup would have to wait, she hated to be late.

"Yet very perceptive, and how are you getting down there anyways, our cars are at the bar," Emma reminded her.

"Shit," said Regina and practically stormed down the stairs and headed for the door, so fast that Emma had hard time keeping track thinking, "I guess we're running over there."

* * *

About twenty minutes later both mothers were to find themselves outside Henry's school where he was waiting. He turned as he heard Regina's familiar footsteps, and said, "You're late, where is the car, and hi Emma."

"Hi kid," said Emma and smiled vaguely at her, saying, "I'll get David to drive me there so I can bring it over, if you have the keys."

Regina quickly went through her purse and handed her the keys, saying, "Just park it in front of the garage and leave the keys in the window."

Emma nodded saying, "Should I call?"

"I'll call, I have your number, do you have your things," Regina's attention got turned at her son as Emma didn't even exist anymore. Emma sighed and started to walk towards the Sheriff's office hearing Henry ask, "You never said where the car was, wait is that a hickey on your neck?"

"I meet someone at the bar where I met Emma, but guess what you are going to stay to Sunday, great huh?" said Regina and smiled at him.

"Someone I know, really she's okay with that?" he said, finding that a bit hard to believe.

"I'll tell you if it gets serious, and she did, if you are okay with it, you don't have to if…" Regina sounded insecure.

"That's cool, can we watch movies tonight and make popcorn and pizza?" he asked, he loved her homemade pizza's.

"Sure," she said, glad he didn't ask more about who she met; she wasn't up for that talk just yet.

"Awesome, race you home," he said and set up, before she could react. She groaned, thinking she had already had enough exercise, but she had no choice but to follow. She had a feeling Emma wouldn't get up the hook that easy, but she had no time to worry about that just now, she had more than enough that concentrating about following Henry, spite her current condition a smile graced her lips, knowing this weekend would be much better than she dared to hope for when she met up with Emma at the bar the night before. And who knew maybe she could make an arrangement to see her the following Monday as well when she came to get Henry.

"You're so slow," she heard him yell ahead and speed up, as giggle left her lips. Things were finally changing for the better she knew, she could enjoy the moment for now, because it would be another tune when she and Emma later would have to tell their parents.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Secrets_**

It was moments after Emma had left Regina at the school, that she walked into the Sheriff's office where she found her father. Charming looked at his daughter with questioning eyes, as her hair seemed in disorder and she was wearing the same clothes like the night before, meaning she couldn't have been home at all, making him like Snow wonder where she had been. They had no idea what to tell Henry the very same morning when he asked where Emma was, then again she was an adult so she didn't really have an obligation to tell them either.

Still as her father Charming couldn't help, but to ask, "Where were you all night?"

"The meeting with Regina ran late and I ended up spending the night at her house," said Emma with a shrug, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"You spent the night sleeping with her, I thought you two hated each others guts," he said, his eyes widened in shock.

"Dear lord, I said I spent the night at her house, not that we were sleeping together," said Emma with a frown. She couldn't help but to picture Regina on top of her, riding her hard.

"Bad choice of words, so how did the meeting go?" he wanted to know, knowing them to meet to talk about his grandson.

"Good, Henry are to spend every Friday afternoon to Sunday at her house, she just picked him up after school. Minding me can you drive me to first get my car and then hers, I promised to drop it of," said Emma, dangling the keys to Regina's precious Mercedes in front of him.

"She at first wouldn't let you near his son and after last night she trust you with her car," he said, surprised, knowing no one ever to drive Regina's car.

"We made some agreements to make it more livable, and it's just a car," said Emma and rolled her eyes.

"Just make sure you know who you're dealing with," he said in a warning tone.

"Oh dad will you relax," said Emma.

"Fine, fine, so should we go or?" he asked, figuring it was best to get the matter of the cars out of the way as soon as possible. She nodded and followed him outside.

* * *

It was the next day and Regina was down by the apple tree, getting some apples, nothing extraordinary about that, after all she did love her apples, and right now she planned to brew some more cider from them.

What was unusual was that she was humming of joy, her head was up in the sky, and for the first time she was thinking about Emma in a more pleasant way. She of course had gotten the car delivered the previous afternoon as promised, with a note and a box of chocolate thanking her for the night before and the same morning, hoping to do it again soon. Regina found it both mushy and sweet, then again in all her life no one had ever given her something like that.

She picked another apple and put in her basket, feeling a bit sad about not having the chance to call her the night before, but in the end she had been too busy with Henry and she had gone to be earlier than usual, feeling drained. Not in a bad way though.

She sighed with satisfaction, when she heard a too familiar tone say, "So how did the meeting go."

"Mother!" Regina exclaimed, turning to face her, feeling her happiness leave her at once. She looked at the older woman that to a change was dressed in a normal outfit, not a Fairytale one. She was wearing a black pantsuit and a white blouse, much like the ones she used to wear. Around her neck a golden chain.

Cora frowned, looking at her daughter. Of course there would be no surprise as she was not expected, she very seldom were. Still it would be nice to be greeted in a pleasant way every once in a while. She was however surprised to see her daughter in a pair of worn out denim jeans and a white t-shirt with the print of an apple on front. Her tone was dry as she said, "I said how did the meeting with Emma go? And what are you wearing?"

"It went just fine, I'm going to have Henry every week from Friday afternoon to Sunday. And since when did you start caring about what I wear?" Regina asked, after all she was an adult, meaning she was free to wear what she liked. And the choice of her outfit had to do with two things, "Landry day and the fact that she was spending the day at home with her son so she would have no need to dress up."

"And you are okay with seeing him that little?" Her mother asked, leaving the subject of her clothing be for now.

"It is an improvement as it is more than what I did have, if you don't count when he lived here to begin with," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"I can't believe you will settle for that, he's after all legally yours," said her mother in a serious tone, as they started to walk back towards the house.

"Please stay out of this, mother, I don't want anyone to get hurt," said Regina, looking towards the house where her son had grown up.

"Would it be that hard to let me help you, I only want what is in your best interest," said Cora.

"Yes, last time you did that someone I cared about ended up dead, and I had to marry a king," said Regina, her tone sounded bitter.

"You have to see that love…" Cora got cut of by Regina saying, "Is weakness, you say it over and over, but you are wrong. I love Henry and…"

"Yes?" her mother inquired, looking at her with burning eyes.

"Applejack," Regina saved herself, her trusty old horse, or one of them.

"You and those damn horses, will you ever outgrow that, you are after all a grown woman Regina," said her mother in a serious tone.

"I sometimes need an outlet, riding is good for that," said Regina, her voice sounded snappier than she meant it to be.

"And what about a man in your life, Henry could use a father you know," said Cora, ignoring her daughter's tone.

"I managed alone for years, there is nothing wrong with him having two mothers instead of a father, and he got a male role model in David," said Regina.

"That wimp, and two mothers, are you moving in with her, is that what you are saying," said Cora mortified.

"Of course not, don't be stupid," Regina objected strongly, feeling how it hurt to say just that.

"Good for a moment there I thought you had a change of heart," said Cora with a sight of relief.

"Regarding her no, but unlike you I do have a heart, minding me to ask, where do you keep yours?" Regina asked.

"That my girl I will never share," said Cora.

"As long as you didn't put it in me," said Regina, challenging her.

"I can only tell you as much I would surly die of heartache if you did die," said Cora with a heavy sigh.

"I…I love you too, mummy," said Regina and hugged her, the older woman hugged her back.

"Just don't do anything stupid," Cora whispered, her tone surprisingly soft.

"Have a little faith," said Regina, breaking free, walking up the stairs and inside. Cora stood looking after her, knowing for sure her daughter was in love. She had only heard her hum once before and smile like she had under the apple tree once before, and that was when she was in love with Daniel. She sighed, hoping with all she had the one that made her daughter's heart beat was Emma Swan.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit," Emma said, putting up her hair in a ponytail after putting on her makeup. She was so very late, having not heard her alarm.

"What is going on?" Snow asked, as she was in the kitchen at this point. After all she had to be at work as usual around 8.10 am, her first class started at 8.30 most days. She however knew her daughter not to leave the apartment before her classes started. For her to even be up and late at 7.45 was highly unusual.

"I…" Emma stopped, turning very red, not wanting to say she was meeting Regina for a coffee, the two had been meeting in secret for about two weeks now.

"Who are you going to meet so early," her mother inquired.

"No one, just going for a walk before work," said Emma, grabbing her jacket and running out.

"Do you believe that?" said Charming with a yawn, appearing in the kitchen area of the apartment, joining his wife.

"I wasn't born yesterday, she is sneaking off to see anyone," said Snow with a sigh.

"Why not tell us?" he said, wondering why she didn't trust them.

"She doesn't want us to know, but you you do want to find out, you can always follow her. She can't have gotten that far," said Snow, giving him a please do so look. He sighed and nodded, dragging on some jeans, a t-shirt and a shirt before he also left her.

* * *

Emma made sure no one was following her as she went to Ruby's for two take away cups of coffee, saying one was to her father. Then hurrying further around a corner, into a back alley. She saw Regina waiting, dressed in a black trench coat going over her dress so Emma could not detect the color.

No time was wasted; she put the cups down on her ground, and went to wrap her arms around Regina and kissing her. First a gentle one as a sort of hello, then deepening it, becoming more demanding. As she backed away from a flushed Regina, panting, Emma said, "This is not working, I need to have you again, can't I come by your house tonight?

They hadn't done other than making out heavily on a random appointed place since their first drunken night together, that was now three weeks ago. In the end it was driving Emma insane as the making out lead her to wanting more than she could get in a back alley.

"I need to get up early, as do you, it will only be messed up if we spend the night. And we both know you can't do to another round of questions from other your parents or Henry as you all live together now," said Regina with a heavy sigh. She hated it as much as Emma.

"Please, Regina," it has to be a way, Emma pleaded, knowing that it had to be at her terms as well, or it would never work.

"Meet me at the stables at one," said Regina, after thinking for a second.

"The stables, really?" said Emma with a frown.

"I'm taking Applejack for a ride, I do so every Tuesday and Thursday at once, don't be late," said Regina giving her another, heated kiss, before leaving her Emma, taking the cup of still hot coffee with her. Emma groaned before she left the back alley as well.

From a distance David James was watching, swallowing hard. Could this be, the one his daughter was seeing was Regina? No there had to be another reason for their meeting he quickly figured and shook it off, heading to the Sheriff's office, much like his daughter.

* * *

Regina wasn't really staying focused at all; she was at the moment going over the economics of the stable and Belle's library. Belle had asked her the morning before if it was possible to do some changes to add some more shelves and books for the children. As Regina was pro that idea she had promised Belle that she would look into it. Of course the library had it's own budget, but I was limited, so Regina was seeing if she could move some money around from someplace else to meet Belle's request. Sighing she figured the best way of solving it would be to pay for it herself, after all she had more than enough money to spare. So she decided to transfer some money from her accounts to the library's later on.

She also needed to order more pellets for the horses and order in two more saddles as the old ones was starting to get worn out. As she looked at the order she decided upon a third one so she would have two more for her adult riders and one more for the children. After all there were people of all ages both having their own horses there, much like herself and or simply just taking lessons.

Regina looked at the time, it was nearing 12 pm and she was getting hungry. Not that strange as it was far past her regular lunchtime, which was around 11. The middle-aged woman was wondering if she for a change should take her lunch at Ruby's, so that she could have something more interesting than her regular salad. After all she would have to drive to the stables in the first place, and it wouldn't hurt to be around the town's people either. So after having changed to a pair of black booth cut thighs, a turquoise show coat, and of course her long black boots. She always wore them at the stables, and after a quick look in the mirror she drove down to Granny's diner.

Once inside she sat down at a table by the window, and Red quickly came over and asked, "Do you need the menu or…?"

"No, I'll have a chicken burger with fries, and some salad with ranch dressing on the side," said Regina.

Red frowned a little by this and said, "Anything to drink with that?"

"A soda bottle to go, surprise me and a glass of water," said Regina in her regular dry tone.

"Okay," said Red and was about to go and put in the order when Regina said, "Can I please have some apples and carrots to go?"

"For Applejack and the other horses?" Red asked, assuming she was going to the stables and that would also explain her big meal.

"Yes, can you hurry, I have a new mere coming in at one," said Regina, making Ruby do just that.

Ruby was watching Regina as she was quickly ate her meal once it arrived. It was the first time in a long time she had been there for a meal on her own, and even longer since she ordered anything other than her regular salad. As soon as she was done she paid the bill, grabbed her soda, and the bag with carrots and apples before she left. Only moments later Emma came in, flushed in the face.

"What happened to you?" Red asked with a frown.

"Dad was giving me a third degree, making me so late, I'm supposed to be at the stables at one to…never mind. A coffee to go, please," said Emma. Red made it and gave her the cup, and Emma quickly ran out to her waiting car and drove off.

"What was with her?" Granny asked as if was seldom Emma was that stressed.

"If I am not mistake she's Regina's new mere and she was going to the stables to be broken in," said Red with a slight laugh, making her grandmother's eyes widen. To Ruby it was too coincidental that both women should happen to be at the stable at once, especially since Emma didn't seem that into horses. At least to her knowledge.

As she was about to make another round with the coffee pot, both Cora and David James came inside, neither looked too pleased to see each other. As they came to the counter, he said, "Cora, what are you doing here?"

"Eating, last I checked it was not illegal to order a salad with some fries and a shake," she said in a dry tone. 'Like mother like daughter,'" he thought.

"Not unless you don't pay," he said.

"I would never leave the bill," she said, rolling her eyes slightly at him.

"I hope not, have you any idea where that darling daughter of yours is?" he asked her.

"What is it to you?" Cora wanted to know, not that she actually did know at this point.

"I would like to have a word with her," said Charming.

"Well then I do suggest you take that up with her, not me," said Cora, rolling her eyes at him, turning to Ruby and saying, "Salad with fries on the side and a strawberry shake."

"I'll bring it in a second," said Ruby with a nod, and Cora went to sit down by a table, Charming on the other side.

"Surly you must have some idea where she is, I've just been calling her house and her cell, but she is not picking up," he said with a sigh.

"And I can't help, but to wonder why…Even if I did know I see no reason as to share that with you. What are you planning on doing to her, drag her in for another pointless interrogation over something she didn't do," said Cora.

"If you are referring to the case of Archie, you made that very believable, even so much so that I should hold you accountable for that," he said.

"I would be careful with my accusations, Charming, especially since I do believe you lack, what do you call it in this world, oh yes evidence," she said, challenging him.

"Careful or you'll do what?" he asked her.

"Trust me when I say you don't wish to go there," she said.

"Fine, and so I do take it you are aware that your daughter might be seeing mine," he said to change the subject.

"Don't be outrages, she would never do that, she hates your daughter I'm quite sure," Cora said as Regina had never inclined otherwise.

"I think you are wrong," she said, wondering where he got that from.

"What will you do when I prove I'm right," he said, frowning at her.

"Deal with it when you can bring your proof," she said in a vicious tone, making him back off and leave her.

Cora sighed heavily knowing all too well that he might be right, her daughter had seemed happier than what was usual lately. Ever since that night she met Emma to talk about Henry. She of course knew that if Regina wanted to see her love she would have no problem doing so most times a day, if she was only careful not to get caught.

When was she ever going to learn, Cora wondered. She was always to follow her heart now wasn't she? Hadn't she already learned from her mistake from Daniel or would she need more to get that following her heart wasn't always the wisest thing to do.

Daniel…the stables, there was where she had to be Cora was sure, and so she were to finish her meal and go to find the evidence.

* * *

Meanwhile Emma had parked her car outside the stable, only to find Regina brushing and sweet talking with what she assumed to be her horse. By the looks of it a red brown stallion with matching mane and tale color wise. He however had some drawings going from between the eyes and a bit further down. They were in the shade of black.

"Hey," Emma said coming closer, the horse moved a bit and looked at her, but Regina seemed to calm her.

"You're late," said Regina and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, dad…"Emma said with a sigh.

"Never matter, I was thinking we could go for a ride, for privacy, I've taken out Thunder for you to ride," said Regina, nodding towards a big, black horse.

Emma swallowed hard as the beast seemed all other than friendly, stamping to the ground hard with his hoofs. She looked back at Regina saying, "You want me to…ride that, he seems dangerous."

"I do, I think it would do both some good, now go and put a saddle on him," said the other woman with a smile.

Emma nodded wondering what good it would do for her to ride something like that, most likely getting killed in the process. Still she neared him carefully, in front of him so he would see him saying, "We can do it the easy way or the hard way, just let me get the saddle on and you can do what you wish after that."

He looked at her as he was trying to decide, before he neighed. Regina looked amused seeing her girl nearing the most troublesome horse in the stables. She had bought him a little while back and was still working on breaking him in. Emma somehow got the saddle on and managed to get on him. She smiled satisfied saying, "I did it."

"I can see that," said Regina and got on her horse, she was however not using a saddle. Emma frowned by this, of course she had said earlier that her mother didn't like her riding without, but still.

"Ready," said Regina and smiled at Emma.

"Sure why not?" said Emma, as she already had managed to get on the bloody horse.

"Giddy up, Thunder," said Regina, making the horse set off with haste. She giggled as she heard Emma yell, "I'll get you back for this Regina."

"We better catch up, giddy up, Applejack," she whispered in a soft tone, making him run off too.

* * *

From the side of the barn Cora was watching with wondering eyes. Why would her daughter put Emma at risk on a horse that seemed that dangerous, unless it was to save her or she had something else in mind. The older woman shook it off, she couldn't be that stupid, and this was obviously to harm Emma. Still she was to keep an eye on here from now on as there was no way she would ever let Regina date someone like Emma.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Warning: _**Sex Read at own risk** _  
_**

* * *

**_By the lake _**

Thunder was running through the woods full speed and Emma was struggling to stay on. By now she had let go of the bridles and was clinging to his neck with her bare hands. Her feet were still in the stirrups, but when the big horse jumped over a fallen tree they seemed to go out as well.

_What the hell was Regina thinking getting her on a beast like this, what was her motive? God her ass and thighs would so hurt in the morning. Had the horse any idea where he was going or did he just run for the fun of it? Emma had no idea at all, her only thought was to stay on him._

"Gain control over him, make him slow down," she suddenly heard Regina's voice beside her. How did she do it, just show up from nowhere?

"Talk to him, communication is the key, see you at the lake," said Regina, and speed up soon being gone.

"Talk to you," said Emma with a sigh as the horse went up on two feet and back down, making it feel like the ground was shaking.

"Easy, big T, easy," I'm not going to hurt you," said Emma as he snorted and moved back and forth.

"That's what your previous owner did, he hurt you, and that's why you are running," said Emma, getting aware of places where his fur seemed uneven and even missing. She stroked him gently saying, "That's why she picked you, someone hurt you like they hurt her. I've seen the scars on her beautiful body. She picked you because you're a beautiful horse and you deserved a second chance."

The hose seemed completely calm now, and she continued stroking him saying, "Let's try this again, I'm Emma and I'm very glad I got to ride a fine horse like you. But you have to help me as I'm lost, can you show me where the lake without setting off like before?"

The horse dragged his hoof and made another angry noise, before he neighed and walked slower than before. Emma sighed and let her head rest against him, saying, "You're not so bad big T, like her."

He neighed to confirm, and she closed her eyes, resting as he continued to move forward, not opening them until he stopped. He had taken her to the lake; she got off and waked towards it, holding his bridles, saying, "Here drink, you deserve it."

He bent his head down and started to drink as she heard a voice behind her say, "So you tamed him and found the lake, not bad."

"Big T showed me where it was, he was a test wasn't he," said Emma, turning to look at her. She sighed as she sat down on the green grass, looking at the older woman still standing.

"He was, and what have you learned?" Regina wanted to know, looking down at the blonde.

"He has been abused, but I think that is why you bought him, to give him a better home. He just needs to be loved and treated well. I also think you got him as he reminds you of yourself," said Emma.

"Why so?" Regina said, a bit surprised.

"The cut on your upper lips, the scares on your body, even if vague shows signs of abuse, it was your mother, wasn't it?" said Emma.

"That it was yes and I have been, why it took me so long to love Henry and now learning how to even do that right," said Regina with a very heavy sigh.

Emma patted on the ground next to herself, making her sit down, the brunette leaned against the other woman saying, "My mother, and yours fucked me up so badly."

"Nice choice of words, well at least you had a mother," said Emma with a sigh.

"I suppose so, but I wish she was more loving like Snow, she sacrificed all so you would be alive," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"You would have sacrificed all for Henry, you must have given him everything over the years, which speaks for itself," said Emma in a soft tone.

"I tried my best to be a god mother, if I failed or not I'm not sure, but I tried," said Regina, suddenly feeling so sad.

"Considering I am the one abandoning him I should not speak about how to raise him, after all I am very new with this. With that said, I cannot picturing him having a better mother than you, you are so much better that what I could ever be," said Emma and smiled warmly at her.

"What good does it do, he from the start knew who I was and he was right, I should never let him go to Archie to have him say the opposite. I was such a fool, and to make matters worse he likes you better," said Regina with a sigh.

"You did what you thought was best at the time and there is not a parent in this world that hasn't screwed up their children in one way or another. The way you raised him, you made him a great kid, he does not always treat you right, but I know he loves you a lot," said Emma and let a hand reach out to stroke her cheek.

Regina bent in to kiss her, before she backed away asking, "Your childhood, what was that like?"

"Messed up, August or is that Pinocchio was supposed to take care of he, but he was just a boy, I bounced around from foster care to foster care, never finding my spot, instead, I ended up in trouble, it always found me. Then I found Neal and everything was so good, only he turned on me and I ended up in jail, finding I was pregnant, well you can guess the rest," Emma quickly summed up.

"Now your place is with me," said Regina in a soft tone, bending in to give her a dwelling kiss. Emma returned it, managing to remove her coat, noticing to her surprise she had nothing underneath, gasping as she asked, "You ride this naked always?"

"No, this is for you," said Regina and smiled at her, stroking her cheek, very gently.

"You're wonderful," said Emma, kissing her, straddling her, and pinning her arms above her head as she continued to kiss her. She was going to have her way with the Mayor.

As Regina tried to break loose panting from the heated kisses, Emma said, "Oh no, you are not getting loose, I'm breeding and having you."

Regina frowned by this horse term saying, "You of course know that to actually having to do that, you would have to be a guy."

"Oh shush with you," said Emma, smiling at her, going to kiss her neck lightly, letting her hands go, to go and kiss her neck area, leaving some love marks, before going to her breasts, kissing from the outside and in to the nipple, sucking on it while tweaking the other, to Regina's great pleasure. She arched up so hard that Emma almost fell off her.

The blonde frowned, getting off her, dragging of her pants and white lace lingerie, and undressing herself slowly in front of her, her white singled dropped to the ground, then her black bra, her pants and then matching panties. Regina seemed to enjoy this as her tongue slide over her lips watching. She spread her legs to have Emma come between, feeling how the blonde wasted no time in first cupping her and then slide her fingers inside her wet mound. She quickly started to pump them in and out of her, kissing her roughly, going for her breasts again, making Regina thrust against her for some time before she came.

The blonde didn't stop though, she kept going on the brunette for some time longer, as she wanted to see her come again over and over, not having to stop or worry that anyone would find them like this.

* * *

"Ohhh, ohhh Emma," Regina moaned out coming hard for the seventh time, crashing down upon her, from her rider position. She panted heavily s she felt Emma's fingers gently trailing over her back.

"We should…get back," Regina finished, her eyes closed.

"Already?" Emma wondered.

"Yes, we both have work if I remember right, your father will most likely send out the royal guard soon for his missing daughter," said Regina with a sigh.

"He is hopeless I know, when will we meet again, every time you're taking a ride?" Emma wanted to know.

"Or you can do me a favor later today," said Regina, not wanting to let the other woman go so easily.

"What do I need to do?" Emma wanted to know.

"Wash my car on the outside and the inside, if I am pleased you can come for dinner with me and mother. She's eating with me on Tuesday's and Thursday's," said Regina.

"You cannot be serious, me and Cora at the same table, the woman tried to rip my heart out, she hates me," Emma said shocked.

"I don't think you are crazy about her either, all I ask is for both to be civil then you spend the night," said Regina, giving her a kiss before she got up. She got dressed quicker than Emma and was soon back on her horse. As she was about to ride off Emma asked, "Wait when am I to come to wash your car?"

"Around four, you can borrow the shower and an outfit if you get sweaty," said Regina, stroking her horse and saying, "Giddy up, Applejack."

Riding off, Emma got back up on Thunder saying, "This will never work in a million years, I just know." He neighed as he agreed, before they lazily started on their way back to the stable.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: _**I am no sure if anyone had used this twist with Cora before, but I wanted to do it. To maybe try to make her more human. I have something in mind for her at a later point. Also I'll be gone for vacation next week so next chapter won't be up for some time. I do however hope you will enjoy this one.

* * *

**_Tuesday night Dinner _**

"Regina, are you even listening to what I am saying?" Cora's voice cut through the quietness in the kitchen, as her daughter's mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"Sorry?" Regina asked, looking at her mother.

"Where is your mind at lately?" asked Cora, shaking her head at her.

"Nothing, just work and economic issues related to it, seems that I can't find time to do what I wish," said Regina with a tired sigh, sinking down in the couch.

"Like riding horses and going after enemies?" her mother asked, adding, "When are you going to grow up?"

"When are you going to realize I am and those horses make me happy, just like… And what do you mean by going after enemies?" Regina asked confused.

"Emma Swan, I see the way you look at that woman, it is the same way you looked at Daniel back in the days," said Cora.

"Don't be absurd, I would never…" Regina stopped feeling her cheeks burn.

"I'm not stupid Regina, you rely too much on your heart and that will lead you in trouble, have you already forgotten she was the one to take Henry from you?" said Cora.

"If we…solved our differences maybe I wouldn't have to share him," said Regina, looking down.

"You really think I or the Charming's will allow that," her mother said.

"I'm an adult, I don't need your or their blessings, and I never said I loved her," said Regina.

"You didn't have to, and I only want what is best for you," said Cora with a sigh.

"I need to figure it out on my own, and you need to see she is not only bad, please try when she is coming for dinner later," Regina pleaded.

"Have you completely lost it now?" Cora asked, her looking at her with wide eyes.

"No, I offered her dinner if she could wash my car, I don't like to get my hands dirty," said Regina. In all fairness she usually washed her car herself, even tended to the engine and changed the tires if needed.

"Maybe I was wrong, seems you are like using her for your needs," said Cora with a frown.

"I am, I need someone to fulfill them," said Regina, the grin spreading across her face was an evil one.

"That's more like my girl," said Cora, giving him a pat on the back for approval of this.

"Would you mind entertaining yourself as I have some unfinished business to tend to before she gets here," said Regina with a sigh. She needed some space.

"No, no, go ahead," said Cora, grabbing one of them gossip magazines on her daughter's living room table. Regina shook her head at this, for some reason or another that act made her more human. Then again so did her outfit, a beige pants suit and a white top inside, a golden chain around her neck, it all seemed so normal. As she walked away she was wondering if it had been a good idea to invite the blonde for dinner.

* * *

Emma was sitting by her desk at the Sheriff's office, much like her beloved tending to matters that needed her attention. As did her father, sitting at a second desk a bit further away. The blonde sighed as she said, "I was wondering if you could do me a favor later on?"

"Which is what?" he asked, they had had a small dispute about her leaving the office and being gone for more than an hour. After all she was supposed to be working, and not saying where she had been wasn't helping. She justified it with her being adult and not having to share just that.

"Can you pick up Henry after school or have ma bring him home when she is done?" Emma asked him.

"And you can't do that because?" he wanted to know.

"I need to be at… Regina's at four to wash her car interior and exterior and possible have dinner with her and Cora," said Emma, her eyes not going up to look at him.

"And just why would you be washing her car in the first place?" he demanded to know.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer?" she tried.

"Emma?" his tone was softer now.

"Fine, I'm fucking her, happy," said Emma, looking him right in the eyes as she said that.

"Your mother will be so pleased," he said, rolling his eyes, he didn't even need to ask who her was.

"It's not like I love her or anything, she's good in bed, that's all," said Emma, feeling how it hurt to say that.

David James jaw dropped to his knees by this by his daughter's choice of words, as Emma continued, "So can you pick him up?"

"And tell him what?" asked David James, looking at her in disbelief still, wondering if she was telling the truth or not.

"Tell him his mother demanded me to wash her stupid car as punishment for an argument, she used her powers so I can't say no," said Emma.

"He will ask why you don't use yours," said Charming.

"Think of something, I have to go, I need to change before going there," said Emma, leaving him. He still found it hard to believe so she called his wife which quickly picked up saying, "Hey handsome."

"Hey, babe, I have news?" he said with a heavy sigh.

"What's the matter, are you okay, are Emma?" she asked, sensing something was really wrong.

"I'm fine and I say than she is more than that, she just told me she is fucking Regina because she is good in bed. She asked one of us to pick up Henry so she could go wash Regina's care, and then have dinner with Regina and Cora," he said.

"She's what and what?" Snow said, even though the first might not surprise her all that much, the second certainly did. Cora had after all tried to kill her daughter in front of her.

"You heard me, so will you bring him home as you are there or?" he asked her.

"I will, meet me there in thirty," said Snow and hung up before he could say anything else.

* * *

Snow saw Henry sit outside the school, looking around, waiting for his mother, and since it was Tuesday that would mean Emma. She sighed and walked over to him saying, "Henry, Emma isn't coming so you're going home with me."

"Why, what happened?" he asked her confused.

"She had something to…take care of," said Snow with a heavy sigh, looking at her grandson.

"She's with mom, isn't she?" he asked her.

"Why would you think that?" she asked him.

"I saw them making out behind Granny's diner a couple of times when they thought no one was watching. Plus she sneaks off a lot, and so I only assumed they were together," he said. He didn't really get how it happened considering the two never seemed to like each other all that much.

"Why didn't you tell me or your grandpa this?" asked Snow. Wondering how she hadn't caught it herself.

"Why for, I know you and gramps, neither of you would have supported it," he said with a sigh.

He was right about that fact, Snow knew. What she however was more curious of knowing was if Emma did have feelings for Regina or if she was just having fun with her like Charming had said. She found the latter very hard to believe. Could it be the two were in love, she wrinkled her nose by the thought.

"It may be good for mom if Emma loved her," said Henry and smiled at Snow.

"Why so?" Snow asked confused. Whatever good could ever come from loving Regina, whatever good could come from everything involving her.

"It would mean she got off everyone's back because she was happy," said Henry with a shrug, speeding up towards their place.

She had to admit that he was right, if they were involved with each other it would be peacetime. But at what cause, people would be talking, not to mention that Cora most likely wouldn't be happy about the match either. She almost tried to kill her once already.

"What's for dinner?" Henry soon interrupted her thoughts, making her look at him.

"Fish burgers," she said, making him wrinkle his nose as he continued to work. She would never know how Regina had managed to make him eat healthy as all because she certainly failed at that. Sighing she followed him in silence as a million thoughts ran through her head.

* * *

Sheriff Swan was to find the key to Regina's car on the front window and of course a note on where to find what she needed to clean the car with. In the garage of course. The hose was already put out for her. She turned it on and started on giving it a nice shower with water, before she went to find a bucked with water and soap and of course a sponge to wash it.

Splashing the water on the car and washing it all the way around indeed did prove how dirty it in fact was. Emma sighed knowing it to take lover than planned as she slowly grabbed the house and washed the soap of the car. She used a yellow cloth to dry it of a bit before getting inside.

The blonde gasped when she saw the mess inside, wondering if this was really Regina's car. Her side of the car seemed relatively clean, however the passenger side was not. On the floor was used take away cups that at some point had contained coffee, CDs, some magazine and a tennis ball. Emma assumed the ball to be Henry's as she picked up the most visible, the CD's seemed various of taste from classical to pop. The magazine's consisted of one about workouts, two about fashion and one cartoon. Emma took that to be Henry's as well.

She smiled as she put it aside on the pavement, then looked underneath the seat, only to find one black stocking, and a pair of sunglasses. She remembered that she had seen Regina wear that pair a while back, but then had gotten knew, meaning she thought she had lost them. Shaking her head, she put it on the pavement as well, before she out of curiosity opened the glow department. People's lives were usually in here, hidden from plain sight, and she was sure Regina had some secrets as well.

Of course there was the registration papers from when she bought the car, no surprise there. She however gasped when she saw a dirty magazine there. She first wondered if it was left for her to find, but as the edition was old she understood it had been there for some time. Other than that was a lipstick, a mascara, a pair of black leather gloves, some protein bars and a picture of Regina and Henry. _Her little boy. _

The picture was by the looks of it old and faded, Henry was looking much younger, and he was sitting on his mother's lap, smiling. She was smiling too, her arms around him. It was then it occurred to her how much Henry actually did look like her. A smile graced her lips, putting all back where it was to begin with before she started to vacuum and wash the interior of the cars.

Once she was done with that sometime later, she put the stuff back in the car, a bit more organized thank it had been to begin with and threw out the empty coffee cups. She threw them in a plastic back that ended up in the trash, before she sat down on the pavement with a sigh. She could afford a five minute break she quickly figured. Sitting down on the pavement she used the back of her hand to dry away some sweat from her forehead as it was a very hot day. Another smile graced her lips as she sat there eyes closed, looking at the sun.

* * *

From her kitchen window a certain brunette was watching as Emma washed her car. She couldn't help but to feel a small shiver of lust running down her spine when she saw her getting hotter from the job. She could only imagine how hot it would have been if the blonde had washed herself with the hose.

"Regina will you stop gawking like that," she heard her mother behind her. How did she always do that, appear out of nowhere.

"I wasn't," said Regina, not turning to show her flushed cheeks as she put the vegetables she had just cut in the pan.

"You can do better than that you know," said her mother.

"I'm doing just fine, and I'm not…we're not…" the sound of her doorbell sounded. She quickly removed herself from the stove and hurried to the door, to find a sweat Emma, swallowing hard she said, "God you look hot."

"Why thank you for stating the obvious, your car is clean," said Emma and smiled at her.

"Thank you, the shower is…" Regina started when Emma interrupted, "I know where it is, I take it there are towels underneath the sink."

"They are, I will take a look at the car after dinner, just come to the dining room when you are done," said Regina.

"Of course, I'll try to be fast," said Emma and hurried up the stairs hearing Regina swallowing hard again, before going back to the kitchen.

* * *

It was twenty minutes later she came down wearing the same outfit Regina one had wore when the curse had been broken. She slowly walked towards the living room, not knowing what to expect. She took a deep breath before entering.

"You're here, then we can eat," said Regina, nodding for the two others to sit down. Both gave each other a glare before doing so. They passed the food around in silence until their plates were filled, before Cora looked at Emma asking, "Your childhood what was it like?"

"I went through I believe six different foster families and I didn't feel like I was belonging in any of them, why do you ask?" Emma wanted to know.

"Making friendly conversation, such is common when you have guests over for dinner," said Cora, chewing another bite of the turkey.

"You being friendly, did the world suddenly come to an end? Last we met you tried to rip my heart out, and now you are making friendly attempts," said Emma, noticing Regina looked alarmed.

Cora however took it with great calmness and said, "Yes I did try that, and I didn't succeed, due to love I believe it was. Your parents protection I cannot break through so why even try. Am I not granted a second chance?"

"If you can prove you have changed then yes, my turn to ask," said Emma, her eyes were shining as she looked at Cora.

"Go ahead," said Cora calmly.

"Do you know how to ride a horse?" Emma wanted to know.

"I do know that yes," said Cora honestly, she had been taught so when quite young. Regina seemed rather surprised by this.

"Then why would it be so horrible if Regina chose to ride," said Emma.

"No man in their right mind would marry a rider, and oh no you are not marrying her either," said Cora, shaking her head.

"Never said I was, and I think you are wrong," said Emma, seeing Regina looking over at her with seemingly hurt eyes.

"Well that comes as a surprise, considering I tried to kill you before," said Cora rolling her eyes.

"What happened to you that made you become like this, you have to have a heart deep down, or you wouldn't have come for her," Emma nodded towards Regina.

"Of course I love her, she is my daughter and I do want what is best for her. I trust you to know that having a son, oh wait Regina raised him," said Cora.

Regina could see a flicker of hurt in Emma's eyes, but she didn't speak as Cora continued, "I found it wise to not live by my emotions as those are usually leading to trouble. That is how I meet her father and got her. I raised her to be a queen and that she will become again."

"Are you listening to yourself woman, you tried that it failed, why not give her a rest and let her be happy, would that be so hard?" Emma asked.

"Say that you are right and I'm God forbid wrong, how do you expect to live when you make as little as you do. How will you provide for her even? Don't come and tell me you just planned to live on her income, and off her money?" said Cora.

Regina was to say something, but Emma went before her, "Love isn't always about money, and if I remember right your husband wasn't rich either, if that is why you are against love so much, because he wasn't rich and you didn't get what you needed out of love. You didn't become a queen you wanted so you forced your daughter to become that"

"Who said he wasn't rich and even I did love him?" Cora asked, making Regina looked shocked. Surely her mother had loved her father; there was nothing that ever would have suggested otherwise.

"But you did and deep, they only mistake was that he loved your daughter more than you and that hurt, what did you plan to do really, kill him when she was gone. I do know you never did, meaning you had to have loved him as well," said Emma, making Regina draw a sigh of relief.

"I would never have killed him or her for that matter," Cora answered, suddenly feeling defeated. She would never have killed her Prince Henry.

"For the same reason she wouldn't have killed me, she only wished to put me under a sleeping spell to get me out of the way. Why couldn't you teach her that love is strength and that it crated happiness, that it can survive anything. Minding me to ask, where is your heart, you must still have one to be alive," Emma asked.

"I do have a heart, but I dare say it is well protected, and I don't see you why I should tell you where it is. So you can crush it?" Cora said, frowning at the young blonde.

"No, to put it back and make you feel," said Emma.

"I feel," said Cora.

"No then you wouldn't have killed Daniel and all the others, you would have cared enough to leave them be, and not getting drunk by power. Do you even love her?" Emma asked, nodding towards Regina, she swallowed hard. Her eyes didn't show anything if you didn't know her very well, but she was on the verge of tears.

"Of course I do, don't be absurd, she is after all my daughter," said Cora, rolling her eyes. She didn't look at her, and her tone wasn't even soft. It sounded like she loved her because she had to more than anything else.

"Would you cry if she died or something happened to her, did you cry over your husband?" Emma continued.

"I did cry over him and quite a lot if you must know and I would die if something happened to her," said Cora, there was trace of sadness in her voice now.

Emma didn't say anything, she just looked down in the food, and continued to eat, realizing that while they had talked it had gotten cold.

"You cried for daddy?" Regina suddenly spoke, her voice was shivering now.

"Of course he was after all my husband," said Cora with a heavy sigh.

"Please put it back, allow yourself to feel the right way," Regina said.

"And have someone kill me when it is in my body?" Cora said with a frown.

"Do it and risk it, or don't do it and risk losing me because you are still heartless," said Regina. She slowly got up, left the room, only to be heard running up the stairs moments later.

"Fine, you win," said Cora, somehow producing a box with a heart shield from nowhere. She pushed it over the table to where Emma was sitting, adding, "I didn't manage to take it out on my own, so either crush it or put it in."

"You are surrendering, but why?" asked Emma, almost in shook, opening the box to find Cora's still beating heart. It like Regina's had strong and powerful beats.

"It is what is right to do, crush it and kill me for the wrongs I have done, or put it inside me and let me try to do right by giving me a second chance," said Cora, looking at her.

"How can I know you won't strike back?" Emma wanted to know.

"You won't, you can only trust my word, we both know I can't kill you in any case," said Cora. She wouldn't try that mistake once more.

"I'm sure I will regret this," she said, holding the older woman's heart in her hand. Sighing heavily she put it inside here, having her gasp and sink to the ground. Emma slowly helped her up saying, "Let it stay inside you and don't make me regret it or I will come at you with all I have."

"It will stay there, I'm not feeling well, will you tell my little princess I'll be back on Thursday and I was sorry I wouldn't stay for dessert, I'm sure it would have been heavenly," said Cora before vanishing in black smoke.

Emma swallowed hard, wondering if she had done the right thing by doing this. She took the empty box and walked up to the stairs where she found Regina in her bedroom.

"She…your mother had to leave," said Emma with a heavy sigh.

"That box you're holding what is in it?" Regina asked her, surly it couldn't have been her mother's heart.

"It did contained her heart," Emma confirmed.

"Where is it now, did you crush it as you are holding the box?" Regina asked, her eyes was shining with wonder.

"I put it in her chest at her request," Emma answered.

"You did what why?" Regina's jaw dropped to the floor.

"She asked for a second chance, telling me I could crush it or put it back in. As you told her to do so I figured I did the right thing," said Emma with a sigh, suddenly not feeling so sure after the way Regina reacted.

"So my mother finally has a heart, let's just hope she knows how to use it," said Regina with a sigh, like Emma she didn't know if it was a good thing or not.

"Like yourself I think she'll need to learn that, but I must add that you are making great progress," said Emma in a soft tone, making her hand go to touch upon Regina's cheek.

"I'm just wondering if she ever will learn that and if she can learn to love for real," said Regina.

"If you managed more than once even with all you did, I'm sure she can in time to," said Emma pulling her close.

"Let us hope, we better go back down as I made dessert as well," said Regina, she hated when food went to waste.

"Mmm and here I thought we would have that in the bedroom," said Emma in a cheeky tone.

"Cute, but no, too messy," said Regina with a soft laugh dragging the blonde back down to the dining room. They quickly cleared out dinner before Regina out plates and a warm apple pie on the table. Emma smile with the delight as it smelled delicious. She knew she would thank Regina for her meal later on.

* * *

From outside Cora was watching, her heart beating strong, as she felt he sense of longing for someone when she saw her daughter and Emma, smiling and talking over warm apple pie. Suddenly she felt something she hadn't felt in the longest time, lonely and as she walked through the lonely streets of Storybrook with a heavy heart, she hoped it would not stop beating because of that fact. Sighing she was suddenly started to feel something she never thought she would and was very out of character. Guilt, mostly because who could love someone like her. Who could ever love a monster?

If anyone had seen her at this point they wouldn't believe their eyes as tears was falling from her eyes. And suddenly Cora knew why she had taken out her heart to forget what it was like to feel. She knew Regina was right loneliness was the worst curse there was.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note: _**Sorry about the length on this chapter, but I felt I needed it this way. Also I doubt Cora would actually change over night, so I figures I would go with small steps. When I was writing this it became aware to me that we never have seen how it was for Henry to grow up with Regina and how he really felt about it. I thought maybe I could take a closer look on that in this story, starting here. In addition I wanted to build on Cora and Regina's relationship.

* * *

**_A change of Heart_**

It was a few days after the dinner, or more precise it was the following Sunday, that Cora would find herself at the diner, her head was pounding as she hadn't slept much lately. All in all she had been arguing a lot about Regina with David James. God why couldn't he crawl behind a bush and die or something? She would gladly have killed him herself had it not been for the fact that she was trying not to start a new family war in this country.

She startled when she saw Henry dump down on the other side of the table. As this had never happened before she was surprised when there were several unoccupied tables there. He pulled up a book from his backpack and started to read. Too tired she didn't care to ask what he was doing there, and just then Red came over to take the order.

"Coffee and you pick something to eat, kid... are you having anything?" she said and looked at Henry.

"Hot chocolate, can I have fries?" he asked his step-grandmother.

"For breakfast not a chance in hell, toast and egg is that okay?" she asked him, not knowing what either mother or the Charming's usually feed him for breakfast.

"Yeah, sure," he said and nodded.

"Okay, give him so fruits also," said Cora to Ruby, ignoring the glare from Henry. Red gave her a smile asking, "Sure you don't want tea instead of coffee, may help your headache."

"I can always give it a try, hopefully he won't come in this morning," said Cora.

"David, no, as it is Sunday he's most likely at home. I'll try to hurry," said Red and walked back to the counter.

"So kid, what brings you to my table, no food at home?" she asked Henry.

"So a child can't spend time with his grandmother now?" he asked, looking at her. She truly didn't seem all good, much like Regina when he had left her house moments earlier. Then again Regina had been coming down with something the last couple of days.

Cora couldn't help but feeling warm inside by him calling her that saying, "It's just thought you didn't care much for me because you haven't seemed too interested in me before now. I am sure you much have heard horrible things about me."

"Pends of if you mean my storybook version or the cartoon one. In my book you like mom used to rip out people's hearts and put them in boxes, in the other you chop of heads," he said looking at her.

"It would be the first and other stuff I don't care to talk about. I don't cut of heads," she said. In all honesty she would have nowhere to throw the heads, whereas owning hearts would give her slaves.

"Okay, well I hope you don't do it here, I like the people," he said.

"Don't worry, kid, I won't," she said with a slight laugh. Surprisingly to her it was more heartfelt than the evil one she usually had.

"Good, so where are you living anyways, at mom's?" he asked her, surely even she had to have a place to sleep.

"I've been living at Hook's ship to now, down by the harbor, but I was thinking about getting a room at the in until I can find the apartment. Where do you live when you're not at Regina's?" she asked him.

"Well at first I lived at Emma and Snow, but then the curse got broken and they went through the portal and I lived with David and then Snow moved in with him. So now they live at his place and Emma and Snow's old apartment, so guess I live with Emma," he said.

"Sounds complicated, but let me ask you this, where do you most want to live?" said Cora.

"I know no matter what I choose it will be unfair for one of them. I like living at mom's as all my stuff are there and I grew up in that house, plus she's the better cook. But I also like living with Emma as she is so much fun, however the constant arguing now is driving me insane. Why can't they just let them be?" he said with a heavy sigh.

"You need to learn that life is more than fun, so let me ask you this, did your mother every harm or hurt you in any way?" asked Cora in a serious tone.

"No, never, she protected me, she even saved Emma and gran coming through the portal. She may have rules but she never punished me unless I misbehaved and even that wasn't harsh," he said.

"When you are not at the house or with her do you miss her?" Cora asked.

"Of curse she raised me," he said with a heavy sigh. He knew he couldn't and wouldn't forget that bond.

"Do you consider her as your mother?" said Cora.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"And Emma?" asked Cora.

"She is too, only she hasn't been there the whole way, I want her to be now though. She's really cool and I love her a lot," he answered, wondering where she was going with this.

"And your mom?" she asked, remembering how Regina had said something about him not loving her after Emma came in the picture.

"I'm not always agreeing with her, but I do love her," he said with a heavy sigh. It was even hard to admit.

"Then I am going to ask you again, where do you want to live?" she asked.

"With mom," he said, the answer came so sudden it even surprised himself. He never thought that would be his answer, but he knew it was the right one. He missed her home cooked meals and the way she used to comfort him when he had a bad dream. Not that his grandparents or Emma didn't do it, but it was just not the same.

Cora nodded as Red came over with the food, toast, eggs and fruit for Henry, and waffles with syrup, fruit on the side and tea for Cora. She smiled at Res and whispered a thank you, Red nodded and smiled back before she left them. Henry started to dig in at once, while Cora of course was to eat more well-mannered.

Once they were done, Cora looked at the young boy asking, "So what are you plans today, kid?"

"I don't have any yet, what about you? And for the record you can call me Henry you know," he said.

"I don't have any yet, I may go over to your mother for dinner, but…" she was about to finish that when she heard Snow and David's voices coming towards them. Henry look startled and said, "Don't say I'm here, I'll be back when they are gone."

Before she could answer that he had quickly ran towards the counter and behind it. Red just smiled, so Cora assumed he was allowed to do so. The older woman quickly made his plate and glass vanish. The other two came to her table and Charming said, "Cora."

"James," she said in the same tone as he had. Bored and hostile.

"Oh would you two stop it, any chance you've seen Henry, I thought he ran in here just now," said Snow, looking around. They weren't usually there on a Sunday morning, but as she wanted a change she had begged David to take her there for breakfast. She was sure that on her way there she had seen their grandson run inside.

"Can't say that I have or see why he would see me if he did," said Cora, sounding surprised.

"Like us you are his grandparent," said Snow with a sigh.

"I am fully aware of that, and if he wishes to come and talk to me I am more than happy to, it is not like I will teach him about black magic or… In any case as you can see he is not here," she finished.

"I surely hope not, we don't want him to become a second Regina," said Charming.

"If I remember right that was your own doing, you couldn't keep that secret," said Cora in a dry tone, looking at Snow.

"How dare you, I was just a child and you tricked it out of me," said Snow, her earlier calm tone, was starting to rise to anger like her husband's.

Ruby that by now sensed it was wise to interfere came over and said, "Snow, David, I think it wise if you leave this discussion for later on as I have others customers here and I don't want you to make a big scene. Besides Henry isn't here and if he was he wouldn't be sitting at her table, so if you would order what you came for and leave her alone, she's not worth it."

"She's right," Snow admitted with a sigh, dragging Charming over to the counter.

Cora sighed, as she looked at the waitress with hurt eyes. Red was suddenly feeling very bad about what she had just said. She only meant for them to leave the older lady alone, not to hurt her. She sighed before she said, "Just remember he escaped them and came to you, which have to be worth something."

"You are right, thank you for getting rid of them," she said, giving her a dignified nod. Red nodded a you are welcome back.

"You are more than welcome, even if you tow are disagreeing on things you can take it up other places than here," she said and smiled at Cora.

"I suppose, it may surprise you, but I still have a heart, Emma made sure of that," said Cora, to her it still was new to feel anything. The old her would have struck back more fiercely than she just had. She wouldn't have felt so hurt by their words as she just had, she wouldn't have cared.

"Everyone has a heart even if hidden," said Ruby.

"No, a long time ago I made sure to take it out to have it protected, Emma gave it back to me, or rather put it in a few days ago," said Regina with a sigh.

"You mean you can live even with it removed," said Red shocked.

"I did yes, now I can feel again, meaning I'm more easily to get hurt or die, but not for it to be broken," said Cora.

"That isn't always a bad thing, the way I see it everyone here had a dark side and a light one," said Red, which was true.

"I think that goes for all creatures," said Cora, making Ruby blush shyly, as she added, "It is just a matter of what we give into."

"Can you go from what you were to all good?" asked Ruby, hearing another customer yell.

"I can try, go, come back later, what dark creature are you?" she asked last minute.

"I'll give you a clue later," Red said and walked away.

* * *

Cora looked over at the Charming's, so happy and in love it was sickening, feeding each other, whispering sweet nothings. She tried to remember when she did that last, but couldn't. Of course there had been moments with her husband, but nothing like that. She remembered they had been tender in bed at the very start, but sadly their daughter had not been a product of that. She had been created from a moment of passion, rather than a moment of love.

Knowing Emma to have magic, she wondered if Henry had so too, probably not. His mother hadn't most likely introduced him to that either. _And if she had, he had probably objected, much like she herself had once upon a time. _

Speaking of her daughter, where was she this morning? All things considered it was her day to have Henry, therefore she didn't find it likely she would let him out of her sight for long at the time. Time was after all precious. She looked over at the Charming's that paid their bill and left the table. Once out the door she made Henry's food reappear and he were to come and sit down with her.

"Where is your mother as I thought you were spending times with her in the weekend?" Cora asked him.

"In bed, she was feeling a little under the weather she said, but she is okay with me being here as long as I go to Emma later," said Henry, continuing to eat.

"She is ill?" said Cora surprised as she didn't seem so when she saw her the previous Thursday.

"Yeah, she got a bug or something, it started late Friday night, think she has a fever also," he said.

"Maybe I should go and check on her later," Cora said, knowing it would be the right thing to do.

"If you do can you bring her something from me?" he asked her.

"Sure I can, what?" she wondered.

"I wanted to buy her a magazine and a get well card," he said and smiled. He planned to double back with it after buying, but as she was going there instead…

"I can, so are you done, maybe we could go to the store together?" she suggested.

"Sure," he said, hoping she maybe would buy him something also. Just then he remembered a thing and said, "Red said to give you this."

Cora nodded and took the book he was holding up. He handed it over saying, "She said it was really important that you read this."

The older woman frowned a bit as she read the cover saying, "The little red riding hood."

"Something wrong?" he asked her as she looked a little puzzled, before she put it into her purse.

"No, no, I'm…fine, let's go," she said, pulling her wallet up, and putting down money for the food and drinks, scribbling something one the bill and folding it together. She smiled and nodded at Henry, before both left.

* * *

Red looked after Cora and Henry as they left, wondering if Henry had any ulterior motive when it came to socializing with her or not. She slowly went over to pick up the money the older woman had left with the tab, in addition to a decent tip.

It wasn't that that however caught her eye; it was the folded tab itself. Especially since Cora very seldom folded or left it behind after paying. She opened it only to find a message written on it, the handwriting was neat and curly, saying, "_Dear Miss. Red. I wanted to thank you for the book as it is not often I receive any presents. I'm looking forward to taking a closer look at it when I am alone, and give you my thoughts on the subject later. See you for breakfast later this week. Cora Mills._"

Red could feel her heart beating faster as she folded the note and put it in her pocket. Then as she walked to put the cash in the registrar she felt stupid. Even if Cora should feel something for her, it was only to be respect and if so she for sure never could love someone like her. When she learned the truth she would probably back away in any case. Red sighed, closing the registrar and walked behind to talk to granny about another order.

* * *

In a completely other part of Storybrook, or more precise the Mayor's residence, Regina was as Henry had told Cora home sick. She, even in her current conditions which was sore throat, stuffy nose and head and aching in her body, wasn't the one to just lie down and do nothing. In fact she even had a slight fever, and now she was sitting there with a cup of hot chamomile tea, snot rags and cough drops. On her lap her computer, a notebook and a pen.

At the moment she was preparing for a meeting with the school board the following week and also a town meeting. Very boring but it needed to be done. Taking another sip of her tea she heard a noise coming from downstairs. She startled, butt too weak to get out of bed she didn't. It sounded just like someone was breaking in, before two set of footsteps came closer. Too familiar, Emma's.

The blonde was to open her bedroom door soon after. She looked at her and in a dry tone said, "Have you ever heard of ringing the bell or using he door. I do believe it's still open as Henry just left."

"I didn't want to take any chances and I also wanted the element of surprise," said the blonde, looking at her beloved with a smile.

"I see, well you managed the last," said Regina with a sigh.

"Poor sweetheart, how are you feeling? I heard Henry telling Cora you were ill in the store and decided to stop by," said Emma in a soft tone sitting down next to her.

"I'm fine, been better been worse. Did you just say he was with my mother, whatever for?" asked Regina surprised.

"I didn't rightly stop to ask, anything I can do for you?" Emma offered sitting down next to her.

Regina sneezed and blew her nose, saying, "Unless you can do a board meeting with the school Monday at 9 am and the town meeting next Thursday I seriously doubt it."

"Hey here is an idea, why don't we swap jobs for a week, that way you can relax more and I can well…not," Emma suggested.

"You want me to become the Sheriff and you the Mayor, meaning I would have to work with your father. Why would I even considering doing this when I'm not too crazy about him to begin with?"

"Because it would mean a lot to me. I was thinking the other day when I was wearing your outfit how much it suited me, and I would like to learn more about you and your responsibilities. I also think it could be a nice change for both of us. I'm not saying we have to do this forever, just for a week. Please, Regina," Emma saying, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"I'm sure I am going to regret this, but okay," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"You won't, thank you so much," said Emma, hugging her.

"Suffocating me, and don't thank me yet, you do have a lot of hard work ahead in the week to come," said Regina.

"I assumed as much, so what are you working on?" Emma wanted to know; making Regina show her what was needed before the meetings. She couldn't afford any screw ups.

* * *

It was the same night that Henry was playing a video game with Charming; he looked at his grandson and asked, "So where were you all day?"

"I was with Cora, we had a really nice time and she bought me a magazine and said she would give the stuff I bought to mom. After that I stopped by the stables to look after the horses," he answered. It was all true.

"Cora, really, why would you want to spend time with her?" Snow asked.

"She's my grandmother too and she seemed lonely sitting by herself. Ruby gave her a present though," he said.

"Really what?" Snow wanted to know.

"A book, didn't say which, I think they like each other," he said.

"Cora and Ruby liking each other, or Cora being gay that doesn't sound likely," said Charming, shaking his head.

"I wouldn't shake it off so easily if I were you," said Snow.

"Why, are you really saying anyone can like that woman," he said.

"You said the same thing about mom, she isn't all bad, I am same the same goes for her mother, she just needs to learn how to love again," he said.

"If she ever did," said Charming with a sigh, not finding it likely.

"She loves mom," said Henry. He was sure that much was at least true.

"I suppose you are right, Henry," Charming admitted as he was getting a warning look from his wife.

"Can we watch a movie, please?" he asked him, just as Emma came inside and said, "Hey, what is going on?"

"We were just about to watch a movie, so how is Regina?" Snow asked, assuming she had been there all day as she hadn't seen her.

"Her fever seemed to have gone down, and we are switching jobs for a week, you are now looking at the new Mayor or Storybrook," said Emma with a smile.

"You cannot be serious, she agreed to that?" said Charming, both him and Snow looked equally shocked.

"She did," said Emma, slumping down on the couch next to Henry.

"Now I have never, so if you are the Mayor, that will make her?" he said.

"It will of course make her the Sheriff," said Henry, smiling at his mother, saying, "I'm right, right?"

"You are, she'll be in at nine Monday morning," said Emma, reaching for the bowl of popcorn on the table.

"Oh joy," he said, getting another warning look from his wife. He rolled his eyes at her as Henry put in a movie, this time Spiderman. Emma didn't really mind, after all she could use some relaxing after going through town issues with Regina all day long.

* * *

Another tired woman was Regina, which was currently sleeping. She had had a terrible cough episode and was therefore exhausted. Luckily mommy dearest was there to take care of her.

Cora had just tucked her in and whispered something comforting to make her sleep. Something she hadn't done since her daughter was very young. Still her little one was ill and she would at least try to make her all better.

Sighing she sat down in the chair next to the bed, watching over her in case she had another episode or should wake up needing anything.

The older woman took the book given her by Red up from her purse and started to read. A Fairytale no doubt, Red Riding Hood and the big bad wolf, only it had been altered. Red Riding Hood seemed to be the wolf and she needed her red cape to prevent becoming on during the full moon.

"So that is your inner monster," Cora whispered, suddenly understanding so much more.

"Mmm," Regina sounded from the bed, ever so weakly, making her go over, only to sit down next to her, stroking her and whisper, "Shhh, it's okay, mommy is here, no one can harm you."

As she quiet down again Cora wondered if her daughter had done, and still did that to Henry when he was ill or had a bad dream. Most likely as she was a much better mother than herself. Cora sighed, her eyes going to the book again, knowing she would have to form an opinion before meeting Ruby again, only not right now. Her daughter would come first.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	6. Chapter 6

**_New Jobs and new challenges _**

Monday morning Cora walked into the diner, it was around 8 am, the diner usually opened half an hour earlier, but the elderly woman figured that it may not be so busy then, so that she could talk to Red in private. Of course she hadn't counted on her over protective Granny, which of course would be working as well.

Cora came over to the counter seeing Granny in the back, and Red up front, asking, "Can you step out of here for some moments, I was hoping we could talk in private."

Red looked around, quickly counting her customers, six in total, eating or drinking coffee, they could manage without her for some minutes. She nodded and nodded towards the door after making sure her grandmother didn't see she left, before she hurried out. Cora followed her out of the restaurant and out back, out of view. She couldn't help, but to wonder if Red had done this before on another occasion.

"So?" Red looked at her with questioning eyes.

"I read your book, you're a werewolf if I am not mistaken, that is your inner monster.

"I am yes," said Red, not looking away, but letting her green eyes, meeting with Cora's brown.

"You only change when the moon is full, right?" Cora wanted to know.

"That is right, granny usually lock me down, I can control it some, or at least I try," said Red, now she looked down. She didn't always like her wolf part, even if she had learned to live with it.

"I don't mind animals as long as they are house broken; after all we had a stable, horses and also a dog at some point. He died of age," said Cora, that was actually true, also her daughter's.

"I am, trust me," said Red, her voice sounded serious.

"Have you have many mates, I learned you use to dress well different than you are now, that you were a flirt," said Cora.

"Flirt around yes, sleep around now, I haven't been with anyone other than Peter," she said which was true, adding, "And you?"

"I have had my fair share of lovers after my husband died, but none of them I had a relationship with, and I used protection. It has been a while, I wasn't with Hook, believe it or not, and I would appreciate if you kept that to yourself, I am not proud of it," she answered truthfully.

"I will, you like me, don't you, I see the way you look at me," said Red, daring to let her hand caress Cora's cheek.

She retracted it, and looked insecure, saying, "I might be attracted to you, yes, but this is new to me."

"I'm not afraid you, after all if you step over any line I can kill you by the next full moon," said Red, pressing her lips hard against Cora's, before she could object. As she let go a not planned moan escaped the older woman as she said, "Not here, I don't wish to be caught like this. Don't take it the wrong way as I want you."

"I won't and I know, can we meet somewhere tonight maybe?" asked Red.

"The bar at seven, don't be late," said Cora, stealing another heated kiss from the other woman's lips, leaving her breathless, looking at her with amazement. Cora smiled at her, before she disappeared out to the busy street of Storybrook. Red looked after her before going back to the diner, still a bit flushed.

* * *

It was only a couple of moments later that Regina bumped into Cora, or rather it was the other way around as Cora still with Red on her mind, didn't see where she was going. As they both got up, Regina looked at her mother, her cheeks were flushed and her otherwise perfect lipstick seemed smeared. She frowned asking, "Did you just make out with someone?"

"Whatever would give you such a silly idea?" asked Cora, looking at her daughter.

"Flushed cheeks and smeared lipstick, please don't tell me Hook is going to be my new father?" Regina wrinkled her nose, she never cared for him.

"Lord no, I may have lead him on, but to sleep with him would beneath me," said Cora, rolling her eyes.

"Oh lord, don't tell me you fooled around with him as well," Regina said shocked. She had used him to get what she needed, but never gone all the way with him, unlike others.

"I may have, but not in long and certainly not this morning," said Cora, not surprised her daughter may have done something with Hook.

"Who then, is it serious or just fun?" Regina wanted to know.

"That is nothing I do care to share, and why one earth are you dressed like that, I thought you were the Mayor of this town," said Cora, eying her up and down. Regina was wearing a pair of dark blue denim jeans, a white t-shirt and a pair of brown leather booths. Her hair in a ponytail, and around her neck a necklace with a golden apple. In her ears matching studs and on the side of her pants Emma's sheriff star.

"Not this week, Emma and I switched work, this week I am the Sheriff, I forgot to tell you yesterday, I was so out of it," said Regina, sniffling a little.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" her mother asked.

"I need some time to relax and I'm sure she can handle it, however if she screws up, she'll pay," said Regina with a sigh.

"I see, are you feeling better, little one?" Cora's voice suddenly changed and become softer.

"A little yes, so what are your plans today?" Regina asked her to change the subject.

"I was thinking maybe looking for some kind of work in this crappy town to have something to do, well you have to hurry I'm sure. Talk later," said Cora, hurrying away.

* * *

Regina shook her head, wondering if she had heard right when her mother said she wanted work. She that without being Queen of Hearts never seemed to have wanted to work in her life. Slowly she walked towards the Sheriff's office. Once inside she walked up the stairs to see Charming was there already. No surprise there.

He looked at her with a frown saying, "She wasn't kidding, you really have switched work places."

"We have yes," she said, sitting down by Emma's computer and turning on the computer. Only moments learning it was password protected, she turned to look at Charming asking, "Do you know her password?"

"No idea, she would never tell me that," he said. It was true though, while she was away he had never managed to crack it and when she was back he had asked, but she never told.

Regina nodded, trying to think what it would be, she tried her name in various combinations, but that didn't work, nor Snow, David James or even Henry. She tried to think, but there was nothing that came to mind. Should she call her, no there wasn't time as the school board meeting would start soon.

Sighing she tried one last thing, typing in SwanPrincess, and to her surprise she got access granted. She opened a folder saying M. Mills, finding some very dirty pictures of her, knowing herself to sending them to Emma when they were first sneaking around.

She smiled as she closed the folder, and opened one saying, 'Town Issues,' and one saying, 'Case folders instead." Slowly she started to go through it to see if there was any important issues Emma wished to address and if she could help with any of them.

From his desk, Charming shook his head watching her, still finding it hard to believe that she was there in the first place.

* * *

The school board was already in the room waiting when a very flushed Emma came in the door. As she sat down the cup of coffee on what she assumed to be her seat, a bunch of papers and folders fell out of her hands. She had stopped by Red's for coffee, which also would explain why she was short on breath, as she had ran the last piece of the way and also up the stairs. She sat down on her seat, which of course would be at the end of the table, she assumed Regina always wanted a good view of who was there and also that she would look more powerful in that position. She took a deep breath, finding a notebook and a pen in her mess of papers, before she addressed the group saying, "Shall we start?"

Everyone, including her mother looked at her in disbelief. Snow had never actually stopped to consider her daughter and Regina would seriously switch places. Not only that, but it seemed they had even changed their wardrobes as Emma was wearing a grey skirt, matching jacket, with a red top inside and a golden chain around her neck. Emma's eyes seemed to meet with her mother before she looked down.

"Where is Regina?" One of the men asked.

"Unimportant, I am the acting Mayor and I will deal with these issues," said Emma in a superior tone. Not unlike the tone Regina would have in a similar situation, Snow hated to admit it but she was impressed by her daughter at that very moment.

Emma quickly found the agenda of the meeting and what matters that would need to be discussed, starting at the first one, change of books from older to newer versions.

* * *

It was later that day that day that Cora was looking at ads in the paper, regarding work. So far she was considering a help position at the library and one as a stable girl. She sighed wondering if she should go to take a look at both. Knowing by the rumors that Belle, the librarian was at the hospital, she went there first.

She was to find the younger woman reading in her bed. Slowly she approached he saying, "I'm here about the add in the paper."

Belle eyes her up and down, there was something about her that seemed familiar, still she couldn't place here, then again her memory wasn't as it should so she said, "Tell me about yourself."

"My name is Cora Mills, I am Regina's mother. I used to be an evil sorcerer, and I have killed people with no regrets. Now I am however trying to learn how to do things right, and I am in need of work. I can work hard at any hour, and I love books, I can also read and write in several languages," Cora said.

"A sorcerer you say, do you practice magic?" Belle asked.

"I try not to," said Cora honestly. Like her daughter she was trying to cut down.

"Do you like Fairy-tales?" Belle asked.

"I do yes, I used to read them for my daughter when she was very young," said Cora.

"Do you believe in happy endings?" Belle wanted to know.

"I've seen way too much, and done so many wrongs to believe in happy endings. I was the queen of hearts not because I believed in love, but because I used to rip out people's hearts while they were still beating," Cora answered.

Belle looked at her with wondering eyes. She spoke as if she was a monster or at least had been, still there was something in her eyes. Something she remembered from a long time back, a light, a flame, some shed of happiness someone might say. She let her hand reach other to Cora's bare chest, due to her cleavage, going past it, to let her hand rest upon her heart. Strong beats, she could feel it. Irregular though, as they went a bit faster than what she considered usual.

Removing her hand, she could see the old woman blush as she said, "It's beating hard and fast, and by the blush in your cheeks, and the fact you applying for work even if not needed, I would say you're in love."

Cora blushed even further saying, "I don't believe in love anymore."

"Then I do believe you are lying, in any case you have the job if you want it, how does every day from eight to four sound?" said Belle.

"Wonderful," said Cora, smiling.

"Great, you can start tomorrow, the key should be in my personals in the closet," said Belle and smiled at her. Cora went to the closet and found it, before she thanked her and was again on her way.

* * *

It was around four in the afternoon, that three ladies randomly meet at the counter at the diner. Cora seemed to be the happier one of the three as she asked to see Granny. The old woman came out and said, "Yes."

"I need a room for now," said Cora, making Emma and Regina gasp.

"I do believe room seventeen is unoccupied, with that said, it is not very fancy," said Granny.

"As long as it has a bed, a desk, and a bathroom I am more than happy," said Cora and smiled at the old lady.

"It even has a tiny fridge, how long will you be staying there?" Granny wanted to know.

"A month for now or longer if I don't find an apartment or a house, do I pay by the week?" Cora asked.

"Yes, you do, Red will show you the room, Red," Granny called out for the young girl that at the moment seemed to be chatting with Sleepy and Grumpy that was at one of the tables.

"Yes Granny," she said, rolling her eyes coming over.

"Show Cora to her room and make sure she has what she needs, room seventeen," said Granny, and gave her the key. The two women exchanged quick glances and Regina was sure she saw a smile and a blush on Red's face before they went upstairs.

"Did I hear it right that your mother is going to stay here?" Emma asked Regina.

"You did, I suppose she couldn't live on that ship forever," said Regina with a sigh.

"Why wouldn't she move in with you?" asked Emma.

"Don't know, but I think she needs more privacy, we are not the only ones sneaking around," said Regina.

"Your mother is…." Emma stopped, wrinkling her nose.

"You really thought she would live in celibacy for ages?" asked Regina.  
"I don't know what I thought, I was shocked to find mom and dad doing it," said Emma honestly.

"I think they were more shocked that we were, speaking of, how did your board meeting go?" asked Regina.

"Fine, the school is going to have a spring ball for the seniors, new books will be bought, and there will be repairs on the first floor toilets, one of the board members knows a plumber, we'll get it cheap," said Emma with a smile.

"Well done," said Regina, smiling proudly at her.

"I try, so how was your day, I must admit you look hot in those jeans," said Emma, letting her tongue slide over her lips.

"Easy, Madam Mayor, it went fine, I went over some of your case folders, added some notes, and helped the Mason's cat down from the tree, and went to check out the mines with your father," said Regina.

"Sounds like you did some good as well," said Emma, smiling at her.

"Speaking of shouldn't you pick up our son from school, right about now?" asked Regina.

"Oh God, yes, Granny can I have a coffee to go, please?" said Emma, looking at the old woman. She nodded and gave it to her, just as Red came back down, very, very flushed.

She made it and gave it to Emma, that gave Regina a quick peck on the cheek and hurried out. Regina on the other hand ordered a coffee as well and sat down on one of the table. Red soon came over to take her order. Regina just eyed her before ordering a salad and a cherry smoothie, before Ruby left her to herself. The middle-aged woman sighed, reaching for her phone and texted Emma saying, "Come to my house tonight for dinner and a movie please, round seven."

"Sure thing, should I bring anything?" Emma texted back.

"Just your lovely self, love" Regina wrote back with a smile. She didn't get a reply to that, nor did she need to, in all she knew she would show and they would have some alone time. Which right now was just what she needed.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note: _**I do not know what I wrote about Cora here is a fact as I don't know all that much about her past. I however thought it would fit, and that I maybe could make a bit more human picture of her.

* * *

**_Monday Night Dates_**

Red was totally stressed out, firstly because she hadn't had a date for as long as she could remember, and secondly because she never had been on a date with a woman and therefore had no idea what to expect.

Cora was pure evil was what they said; she never did anything if she didn't have a back thought. What if she was only using her for… Red shook it off, feeling that wasn't it at all. Not the way she had been that very same morning, or the way she had kissed her earlier the very same day when she showed her to the room. Excited about the fact she had gotten a job, the first one in her life it would seem.

The young woman put on the last touch of makeup, feeling ready, wondering if she should bring something like flowers. Nah, that would go if they meet at her place, which was the room upstairs and there was no way they could meet there with Granny watching over her shoulder.

"I'm going out," she called to her grandmother.

"Where and with whom?" Granny called back.

"Snow and Emma at the bar," Ruby lied. Well it was better to say that than the truth she figured with a sigh as she headed out of there.

* * *

Elsewhere in Storybrook another woman was getting ready for her date, which was Emma. Lord what was she going to wear this time, and would Regina even care? Yes she quickly figured. Maybe she could borrow something from her mother, like Regina they were almost the same size.

"Mom," she called out, making Snow appear in the doorway saying, "Yes, little one."

"Can I borrow a skirt and a top from you?" Emma asked her.

"You want to borrow clothes from me?" the older woman seems shocked.

"Please, I'm already running late and I need something to wear," she pleaded.

"Okay, go and look in my closet," he mother said, making Emma run inside her room, going through it and ending up with a flowery skirt and a white blouse. She smiled pleased, that sure would surprise Regina.

"Hot date?" she heard Snow ask.

"Dinner and a move with Regina, I just wanted to look nice," said Emma honestly.

"And your son?" asked Snow.

"Can't you and dad watch him, pretty please," Emma pleaded, she really needed to go.

"We planned to go out tonight, but okay," said Snow with a sigh.

"Thanks, I owe you one," said Emma, and gave her a peck on the cheek before running out. Snow sighed as she heard David James say, "I guess our outing is out of the question."

"We can do something at home instead," he said in a soft tone as he pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

Cora was sitting in the bar waiting for Red, in fact she was on her other glass of red wine to steady her nerved. Truth to be told she hadn't been on a date since her husband, and that seemed like a decade ago.

She had of course had male companions after that, but al that was in that was attraction and mostly sex for the fun of it. She never let any of them spend the night and she never would either. She liked her fun, but that was also all. This however was not fun, it was very serious, or so she feared, due to her nerves and her beating heart.

A heart, she hadn't had one in so very long, so she hardly knew the feeling anymore. Sighing she ordered another glad wondering what was taking Red so long, when she suddenly was at her table saying, "I am very sorry I am late, I was having trouble finding what to wear."

"If it helps, I think you look great," said Cora and added, "Can I offer you a drink?"

"You can and thank you," said Red blushing. The older woman walked over to the bar, only to come back with something drinkable she handed over to the younger woman. Red took a sip, nodded approving, saying, "So I take it this is the part where we get to know each other better?"

"I agree, feel free to ask me anything," said Cora, her hazel eyes was shining more intense now.

"I know you were married, I take it he was your first, that you have a daughter, I take it either made of love or a welcomed accident," said Red.

"Half of both," said Cora, as she and Henry did plan for a child or more, just not at the time she was conceived. That however didn't make her any less welcome.

"I see, how come you only had one child, unable to conceive more?" Red wanted to know.

"Our marriage faltered, I didn't find it wise to have more," Cora answered, there was a sense of bitterness in her tone.

"He loved her more than he loved you, you didn't want to make the same mistake again," Red spoke, a hand going to rest on top of one of Cora's. In sympathy…?

"She loved him also," Now there was no doubt about her bitterness.

"You were left out, still you never left as you loved them," said Ruby, her tone was soft and understanding.

"Of course," said Cora, without elaborating on the fact. She had loved both a great deal, and she still did. Maybe that was why it had hurt so much, that neither seemed to love her.

"That was why you had your heart taken out, to not feel the pain, to not feel," Red resumed.

"Yes, and for the record I did conceive three times after my daughter, but it was after his time. Not planned and none of them lived," she said. There was no trace of any emotion in her voice as she said it, but if you looked close you could see sorrow in her eyes.

"Your choice or nature?" Red wanted to know.

"Sadly nature," said Cora. And there it was Red figured, the little glimmer that did show she didn't want to lose them and she was sad about it.

"Does she know?" said Red, by she she of course meant Regina.

"Of course not, she only sees me as what I used to be I'm sure, a whore," said Cora.

"You broke her heart by killing Daniel, because she broke yours," said Red.

"No because she needed to leave him and marry the king. She never would have a chance for a real life with him," said Cora.

"So I take it you don't believe in a marriage based on love?" said Red, there was a trace of sadness in her voice.

"I didn't back then, after my husband I mean, now I know I have been wrong," said Cora with a deep sigh.

"What made you change your mind?" Red asked her.

"Seeing my daughter with her son and lover, being with my daughter, sitting here with you," said Cora and looked directly at her. Bright hazel meeting emerald green.

Red swallowed hard, looking down in the table, before taking another sip of her drink. What was it with this woman that seemed to driver her so insane, the intensity of her, the fact that she wasn't as bad when you took a closer look. As she rose her eyes and look at her, her eyes seemed to feel upon her cleavage. Cora smiled by his, making shivers of warmth run through Red's body.

"Mind if I ask you some questions?" Cora broke the tension.

"No, go ahead," said Red and smiled at her.

"You live with your grandmother, where are your parents?" asked Cora.

"Dead, mom was a wolf, and well you can guess the rest," said Red with a sigh.

"I am sorry to hear that," said Cora in a sympathetic tone.

"It is what it is, not pretty," said Red with a shrug.

"I can imagine, I take it you don't have siblings," said Cora.

"No, lonely child, always wanted some though," said Red.

"If it helps I didn't have any siblings either," said Cora.

Red nodded, looking at the other woman, unsure on what to say, she didn't. Cora seemed to be lost on words as well, but as it was not an uncomfortable silence, she didn't mind. She just smiled at her, wondering what the night would bring as so far it was in her eyes going great.

* * *

Emma rang Regina's bell before entering as it was open yelling, "Honey, I'm home."

"In here," she heard Regina's voice from the living room area and hurried in that direction, only to find her setting up in front of the TV. It smelled fantastic, then again Regina had always been a greet cook.

She stopped what she was doing to look at Emma saying, "Since when did you start to wear your mother's clothes?"

"I wanted a skirt and I didn't have one, minding me can I borrow your black dress at work tomorrow?" Emma asked.

"Ever occurred to you that you can buy clothes yourself," said Regina with a frown.

"Of course, but your taste is much better, so can I?" Emma asked again.

"One thing of the time, let us eat before it gets cold," said Regina with a sigh.

"Of course, it looks great by the way and as do you," said Emma, giving her a kiss, she was wearing a purple and black dress, going to her knees.

"Thank you, and you do look better in that than your mother," said Regina.

"Glad to hear you like it, so what are we watching?" asked Emma, considering they were set in front of the TV she assumed they would watch it.

"Pretty Woman or do you wish to see something else?" Regina asked.

"No, no, that is fine," said Emma and smiled at her, knowing it to be one of Regina's favorites.

"Good, well dig in," said Regina and smiled at her, knowing Emma to be hungry. Emma nodded and started to help herself as Regina put on the movie for them to watch.

* * *

"Mmm I love this song, please dance with me," Red said, she was already moving back and forth where she was sitting. It was nearing the stroke of midnight and she was feeling a bit tipsy. She however knew that in a sober state she would have asked the same it this point.

"I don't know, I haven't danced in ages," Cora whispered, in fact she had only danced waltz and ball room dancing back in the days. And never having danced with a woman she wasn't even sure who would lead.

"Then I say now is the right time," said Red, getting up, and offering her hand to the older woman.

"It couldn't hurt to try, as this is a good song," Cora agree as she took it and slowly got up. Red led her out on the not so crowded floor. After all it was Monday night and not many people were out. In fact the bar would close up in about thirty minutes or so. Red placed one arm around Cora's waist and took her hand in her own, Cora were to place her arm one Red's shoulder. As Red slowly started to lead, the other woman was to follow. They were to keep some distance at first, until Cora surprisingly moved in to lean her head against Red, closing her eyes. Red just smiled and le her, holding her close as she continued to move slower.

* * *

In a big white house in Storybrook Regina and Emma were huddled up close, sleeping peacefully. They had watched two movies in total, before cleaning up after themselves and going upstairs. Both had given each other a fair round of massage, while talking, before they had cuddled for some time, then fallen asleep. In the end Regina had agreed to let Emma borrow her black dress for work, and she was to come over for dinner with Henry the following Friday. She might come by sooner thought if she needed to borrow another outfit. Now they however was sleeping peacefully, not seeming to have a worry in the world, for a change.

* * *

In a small apartment elsewhere in Storybrook, young Henry had had enough of his grandparents. This were to happen every once in a while, this time it was because they had been clingy most of the night, and now they were making loud noises in the bedroom. He groaned, at least his mother never had visitors when he was there. To his knowledge that was.

Picking up the phone he called Emma hearing the usual, "This is Emma Swan, I can't come to the phone right now, please leave a message."

He sighed, what did he really expect for her to answer this time of night. She was probably sleeping with his mom. He heard another loud groan from David James and moaning from Snow, why did they have to do that while he was there?

The young boy got out of bed and got dressed, reaching for his backpack, where he put in his school books, his bear, a comic book, his video game and a change of clothes. Sneaking into the kitchen pass his occupied grandparents he got into one of the closets and grabbed a back of cookies and a bottle of soda from the fridge. Then he headed for the door.

Once outside he tried Emma's phone again, nothing. He sent her a text instead as he in the darkness started to walk through the streets of Storybrook with one secret destination. Not caring about his grandparents worry the next morning, why should he worry when they didn't seem to want him around in the first place. A deep sigh escaped him as he continued to walk.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	8. Chapter 8

**_Finding Henry_**

Early morning at the Charming residence, Snow was to wake up, wrapped up in her husband's strong and protective arms. Still a bit sore from the night before, it had been a while since they had been at it like that. A sigh of satisfaction escaped her red lips as she slowly woke up. She knew she needed to wake Henry so he would get up and get to school in time. She on the other hand didn't start until the second period.

She put on a sleeping top and a pair of pants that over the night had ended on the floor, before going to the guest room where her grandson was sleeping. Or so she was sure having him tucked in the night before. However opening the door she found that wasn't so.

Gasping she found his bed was empty and his backpack was missing. Terror arose, not only because he was missing, but the fact Regina would most likely kill her if anything happened to him, not to mention her daughter.

"David!" she called out for her husband.

"Yeah," he said tiredly, getting up.

"Henry, he's missing," she spoke.

"What do you mean he's missing?" he asked confused, getting out of bed.

"He's not here, he's run away, what more do you need to know?" his wife asked, rolling her hazel eyes at him.

"Oh lord, Emma…Regina will kill us if something happened to him, we have to find him," said Snow, quickly running back to the room and getting dressed.

"Of course we'll found him, he's probably just at the diner or something," said Charming calmly, getting dressed as well. Snow packed her things, before both headed out of there.

* * *

Soon they would be at the diner, where they saw Cora at a table with a foolish smile on her lips. She was humming on a song Snow knew to be a thousand years. Something she found very surprising considering Cora's age. She was reading the morning paper and having pancakes and tea for breakfast. Next to her a bag, Snow looked at her saying, "Morning."

"Morning," she said back, her happiness seemed to vanish looking at them.

"So what are you up to this morning?" Snow asked, trying to find out why she was or had seemed happy moments ago.

"Breakfast before work obviously," said Cora, rolling her eyes.

"You have work, where?" Charming asked, rather shocked that someone would hire her.

"Library, starting today," Cora answered.

Both looked at her in disbelief as she said, "Well if there wasn't anything else I would like to get back to my breakfast".

"Have you seen Henry this morning?" Snow wanted to know.

"No, as a matter of fact I haven't, I thought he was with you," said Cora, frowning at them.

"He was, but…." Snow sighed. At the moment regretting making love to Charming all night, and not keeping a better eye on him.

"He ran away, oh dearie dearie, dear," said Cora in a very Rumpelstiltskin way.

As he had heard her he came over and asked, "What is going on?"

"They lost Henry," said Cora, just as Emma and Regina walked inside, both smiling.

"Oh that should be something to tell the happy couple," said Rumple with a smirk.

"Hey guys, what is going on?" Emma asked as she neared the other four adults.

Snow looked at Charming that looked back at her as Regina asked, "Where is Henry?"

"Yes, where is Henry?" asked Rumpelstiltskin.

"He…he ran away, I'm so sorry," it slipped from Snow, making both Emma and Regina gasp.

"You lost my son, mom how could you?" Emma asked.

"What were you two doing that was more important than looking after him?" Regina wanted to know.

Both blushed and Snow said, "We were sure he was sleeping."

"Oh my God, mom!" Emma said, wrinkling her nose.

"Like you two don't do it!" said Snow, rolling her eyes.

"Not when he is in the same house we don't," Emma said, which was true.

"I don't bloody well care what you did and didn't do, I care about finding my son, so if you two would stop it. Maybe we would get somewhere. I want a full town search," said Regina.

"There won't be a need," said Cora, that up to now hat been quiet.

"But I need to find him," said Regina, her voice was shivering now. She was out of herself with terror, how could her mother be so calm.

"Because I know where he is," she said, seeing Rumpelstiltskin leaving the diner.

"How?" asked Regina.

"Logic thinking, I do assume he went to the place he felt safest in the world, the one place where he was always welcome. That one place is your house. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to contact either of your during the night," said Cora.

Emma and Regina both checked their cellphones, finding he had called Emma two times than left a text for her saying, "I can't sleep because there is a Snow storm here, too much noise. I just can't take this anymore. I have to go to safety. I'm going home to the big Eagle. I need to be home along with the Swan and the Eagle. I don't want to be left out and forgotten."

Emma swallowed hard, before she went at her parents saying, "You… you ignored him, how could you?"

"We did no such thing," Charming objected strongly.

"It says so here, he was left out, forgotten and you were going at it all night, and Cora was right he has gone home to you. To be with us," said Emma, looking at her love.

"I'm going back home, you need to go to work, David we are talking about this when I get to work," said Regina in a serious tone, before leaving. They would soon hear the engine of her Mercedes start as she drew off.

"I can't believe you did that, it is so the last time you are on babysitting duty, I need to go, I'm late for work," said Emma annoyed and hurried out also.

"Don't," said Snow to Cora that was smirking.

"What, dearie?" Cora asked innocently.

"Don't at like you are better than us as you aren't," said Snow.

"At least I don't have sexual relations while baby-sitting, now if you would excuse me, I'm late for work as well," said Cora, and slowly got up, walking out of there in a dignified manner.

"I'm never sleeping with you again," said Snow, also walking out.

"Snow!" Charming yelled and headed out of there.

* * *

At the Mayor's residence Regina was storming inside and up to Henry's bedroom, only to find he wasn't there. Tears of fear was streaming down her cheeks as she thought, 'Henry, where are you?'

She searched his bathroom, the kitchen, the living room and all the rooms downstairs, when it suddenly dawned upon her that the door to her office was open. Hadn't she closed that last night?"

Her heart pounding like crazy as she walked inside, finding her son sleeping over her desk. Her heart slowed down as her voice would soften saying, "Henry."

"Mom, oh gosh I overslept, I will be so late," he said, looking at his mother.

"When did you even get here?" she wanted to know.

"Uhm a little before one I think," he answered.

"And you didn't wake us because?" Regina wanted to know.

"I know you need your sleep for work, and I was too tired to go upstairs, you're not mad at me right?" he asked her.

"No, no, you are always welcome, I however don't like you going around in the middle of the night," she said in a serious tone.

"I know…I know, I just needed to get here really badly. I'm sorry," he said and looked down.

"It's fine, so should I drive you to school with a note of why you are late?" she asked him.

"Yeah, can you make me lunch please, or are you in a hurry?" he asked her.

"As I doubt anyone in this town is in trouble so early, I think the Sheriff's office can wait," she said.

"Cool, mom I am wondering about something," he said, seeming puzzled.

"Sure," she said, walking towards the kitchen alongside him. Hoping it was something she could answer.

"Grandma and Grandpa, the things they were doing, making noises, that was sex right?" he asked her.

'Oh boy,' she thought answering, "I believe it must have been."

"But if that stuff is a good thing why do they groan and so so much?" he asked.

"Because sometimes it is hard to keep it down, and when it feels good, you need to make noises to show the other person you like it," she answered, thinking, 'What on earth am I saying?'

"Doesn't sound good to me, do you and Emma do that stuff too?" he wanted to know.

"Sometimes yes, but not like your grandparents," Regina answered, thinking this was so not the conversation she wanted to have.

"What about grandma C, does she also do it? I mean she's kinda old," he said.

"I honestly do not wish to know, but I do suppose so," said Regina, wrinkling her nose, as she started to making his some sandwiches.

"She's dating Ruby you know," he said in a matter of fact way.

"How do you know?" Regina wanted to know.

"The way they look at each other, it's like you and Emma," he said.

"Oh," said Regina with a sigh.

"Yeah it could almost seem she has a heart," he said and smiled brightly at her.

"She does," said Regina and smiled back.

"I like your new outfit by the way," he said, as she was wearing a pair of black denim jeans, a black t-shirt with print of some rock band and a black leather jacket, plus boots and her sheriff star.

"Thanks, my little prince," she said, smiling even brighter.

"You know what would have been even cooler?" he asked her.

"No, what?" she said.

"A bike to go with it, so we should go," he said.

"That we should," she said, and packed his sandwiches in a paper back, along with a red apple and a bag of chips. She handed it to him and she took it with a thanks as they walked towards the door.

* * *

In another part of town Cora was unlocking the doors to the library, a smile gracing her red lips as she did it. A thing not many knew about her was that Cora loved to read and when she was younger she did it quite a lot.

She took a quick overlook, before she let the sign on the door say open. As she put some books on the counter back in it's shelf she heard Rumpelstiltskin's voice behind her say, "You a librarian really?"

"It is as good as any job?" she said with a shrug, putting a book aside to bring home later.

"So you are suddenly playing nice and taking on a decent job," he said with a frown.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Cora asked him.

"What happened to the old taking over the world, wanting to rule?" he asked her.

"Guess it got to be too lonely on the top," she said with a heavy sigh.

"The old you wouldn't have cared, which can only mean someone gave you your heart back. By free will or force?" he asked her.

"Free will, and don't you dare remove it," he voice sounded warning now.

"Wouldn't dream of it, dearie, just remember that everything has it's price," he said.

"I know that and I am willing to do all there is for love," she answered, shocked by her own words.

"Well then, I bid you a good day," he said, leaving her to work, just as Cora heard a young voice yell, "Mama, mama, it is open!"

"You are right, Marie," she heard a woman's voice say, and looked up to see that a woman with three children came inside. Two boys and a girl, she assumed the boys to be twins, one with brown hair and brown eyes and one with black hair and brown eyes. The young girl had blonde hair and blue eyes like their mother. Cora assumed the boys to be around eight perhaps and the girl to be around six. The two boys ran off into the library, and their mother yelled after then, "Toulouse, Berlioz, don't make a mess or you won't be coming back."

Cora didn't hear an answer, but smiled at the mother saying, "Are they always that active."

"They are a handful alright," said their mother, looking at the older woman saying, "You are new in town yes?"

"I am, I applied for work yesterday and luckily I got it, I always liked books," said Cora.

"As do they," said the woman, little Marie was tugging in her mother's skirt saying, "Can we find a new book, please."

"Yes, Marie," said her mother, rolling her eyes at Cora as she went after the two boys. She could hear them argue some with their mother, but in the end they seemed to sit down in some of the chairs reading. Her mind went to her daughter and how she once upon a time liked reading also. Their book selection had been limited though, nothing like this. She wondered if Regina would ever drop by or Henry for that matter. Her mind went to the young boy, hoping that his mother had found him at home. She remembered how Regina herself used to run away as a child, she had been too hard on her she knew. Maybe she could try to change it now, she just hoped it was not too late.

* * *

Back at the diner Granny was not too happy with Red, after all she had lied to her about the night before, which wasn't really acceptable or like her.

"Who were you with?" her grandmother now wanted to know.

"No one, I was just out okay," Red snapped at her.

"I don't believe you," said Granny.

"I don't really care, I'm an adult I can see whom I want to," said Red.

"Just be careful," said Granny.

"What so the person doesn't get killed like Peter?" Red said, her voice filled with bitterness, as she added, "I can't live alone forever, I need someone there, I'm tired of being alone."

"I know you do, but not all will accept the wolf part," said Granny with a sigh.

"I'm happy, let me be happy, I'm not even sure it will last, but for now I need this, and I don't need you to give me a hard time about it," said Red, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"I'm just looking after you, I have the right to worry, you are all I have left," said Granny with a sigh.

"I know you are, and I am grateful, but you also need to let go or I will suffocate," said Red.

"Will I get to meet whomever you are seeing?" Granny asked.

"In time, it is all very new," said Red, thinking, 'You already have."

"It's not someone bad?" the old lady wanted to know.

"Not anymore," said Red and smiled, before she walked over to a waiting customer. Granny sighed, not sure if she approved or not yet. She would just have to wait and see.

* * *

It was moments after this that Regina came into the Sheriff's office, the heels of her boots was clacking hard against the wooden floor. She had just dropped her son off for school, with a note saying he overslept.

It is fair to say she was not happy with the Charming's at all. They were supposed to look after what she loved the most, instead they had been too busy with each other to see him.

Seeing David James she burst, snapping at him, "What the hell were you thinking, having sex when he was there. Oh I will tell you what you were thinking, not at all. You were too busy doing it, and thanks to you two I had to explain about sex this morning. You brain-dead idiot."

"Will you calm down, it is not the end of the world, he would have known sooner or later in any case, as I take it you and Emma are having sex also. And you were right, I wasn't thinking, I haven't been with my wife for some time and it was our date night. I thought he was asleep," said Charming.

"No I will not, I should turn you into a toad for this. And now we are not as long as he is in the house, I don't want him to find out like you two obviously did. God, you could have waited to this Friday when he is at my house in the first place," she said annoyed.

"Don't you dare. My aren't you high and mighty, even you must have needs, how can you keep them locked up like that. And you are right, we should have waited or been more careful," she said.

"I don't care to discuss me needs and how I control them with you, not now, not ever! Can you for once stop to think that if anything happened to him last night while he was out there all alone it would have broken me all over again, not to mention your only daughter," said Regina.

He sighed nodded, saying, you are right, you are of course right, and it won't happen again," he said.

"You are damn right it won't, you two are never to look after him again, he's staying with me, Emma or what we consider to be a suitable babysitter," she said, sitting down by Emma's desk.

"Regina, don't…" he started, but quickly became quiet, finding it wise not to anger her further. After all he had no desire of becoming a toad. She just sighed, leaning her head in her hands, she wasn't up for this, not at all.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author's Note: _**Well my time it's actually my birthday today so I felt like being in the giving mood and release this chapter earlier than planned. Hope you all like it.

**_Warning: _**Sex Read at own risk.

* * *

**_The Town Meeting_**

It was Thursday night and the whole town was going to the town meeting. This wasn't unusual though as people always meet when there was a town meeting. Only this was the first time it were to be led by Mayor Swan.

Cora as a citizen of the town was going, she was hoping to see Red as they hadn't spoken much since their date Monday night, or other than Cora ordering her breakfast at thee diner that was. And the only words exchanged was the ones needed for Cora to have the breakfast and the payment. They however gave each other messages in other ways as Cora had scribbled a message on the tab she left with the money and Red had given Cora three more books. They were Peter and the wolf, three little pigs and Snow White and the Seven dwarfs. Cora had of course read all before, and knew the story of Snow White as she in a way was a part of that. It had been today's book.

In addition she of course had been working at the library where many of the town people had come by, all it seemed but her little girl. Had she lost her love for books or chosen not to go, knowing she worked there. She supposed she would find out when she learned she showed up at the meeting.

She sat down on one of the chairs next to Archie of all persons. He looked at her surprised and said, "Cora, you at a town meeting?"

"Yes, I have my reasons, and I should apologize for having you at as a prisoner on Hook's ship, I did what was necessary at the time," said Cora.

"You are purer of heart, and I accept your apology," he said.

"Good, so what is the point of this meeting?" she asked him.

"Resolve town issues," he said.

"That should take some time," she said with a sigh.

"Always such fun," he said rolling his eyes as they heard the sound of motorcycle parking on the outside. Cora frowned, asking, "Anyone on a bike around?"

"Only one I know if is August or Pinocchio if you like, but he's long gone," said Archie.

"And here I thought you were his consciousness," said Cora.

"You know he ran more than once," said Archie with a sigh.

"Maybe he came back," said Cora and smiled at him.

"What is he doing here?" asked Archie, changing the subject, looking over at Hook at another row.

"Who knows," she said as she heard a girl voice yell, "Mama, look there is Cora, lets sit next to her."

"Easy Marie," she heard her mother say, only to have her and the three children sit down next to her. Marie that had for some reason gotten quite fond of the old lady over the last days, turned to ask her, "Can I sit on your lap please, the seats are so low, it is hard to see."

"Sure, little one," said Cora, and the little girl climbed up on her lap, making sure to not ruin her black dress. Her mother just shook her head, saying, "She doesn't usually like people like this, at least not this fast."

"I really don't mind, she's just adorable," said Cora, as the door opened and she saw the biker come inside. Taking the helmet off she saw it was her own little girl, making her frown in shock, as Regina walked over to sit on the row behind her.

"No horse?" Cora turned to whisper at her.

"Oh please, mother, and I see you have gotten another daughter or spare one, what did you do, give her cookies and candy," said Regina.

"Oh please, hardly, gave her Fairy tales to read," said Cora, looking at her.

"You…you gave another little girl Fairy tales," Regina's voice sounded hurt.

"Oh little one, I'll read for you when the meeting is done," said Cora in a soft tone, gently stroking Regina's cheek.

It came as a surprise that everyone around when Regina lingered against her hand saying, "I…I would like that very much, mommy."

From the podium Emma was watching with surprised eyes. Cora with one of the town's children on her lap, reaching out for her daughter, and Regina seeming to accept this approached and in public. And what was Regina wearing, a black denim pants, a black T-shirt with a burning apple and a black leather jacket. In her arms she was holding a biker helmet. Could that be, could she be riding a bike?

Emma could feel herself getting wet by the thought of it and swallowed hard. On another row she saw Granny and Red, the latter was casting glances over at Cora. She also saw her parents in the crowd, the only one that wasn't there was Henry. Emma's eyes searched around wondering where her son was, when she saw him slipping inside the doors and sit down next to Regina. She gave him a hug and said something making him smile at Cora. She of course would smile back at him.

'What was going on?" Emma wondered, not that she had time to wonder very long. After all she had a meeting to start, so she got them to be silent before she said, "Okay let us start, so do anyone have anything they want to discuss, before we go to the agenda?"

"Can I speak, mama," Marie whispered, looking at her mother.

"If you feel it is important," said her mother in a soft tone.

"It is," she said, somehow managing to stand up on Cora's lap, raising her hand. Emma frowned at this, a little girl, still she had said anyone, and said, "Yes you."

"Well you know every Christmas we have a big party and it's fun and every summer also, but it is only two times, mama and my brothers say. I remember the Christmas party and all it was fun, but can't we have more parties because the people here enjoy them. They need more fun, so please?" she asked.

Emma smiled at her honesty, saying, "Well how many parties do you want as they take time to plan."

"Mama?" she asked, looking at her mother for advise.

"How about once a month?" her mother suggested, making her nod.

"Why not suggest theme parties while you are at it," she heard Regina say behind her, a grin on her face.

"Yes monthly theme parties," said Marie's mother.

"Okay, let us vote for it, all in favor of a monthly themed party raise their hand," said Emma, frowning when she saw everyone raising their hand to this. She nodded saying, "Then that is settled, I need someone for party committee, Snow, Granny, sister Astrid and Leroy, and I suppose me, good, then that is settled."

Emma sighed as her eyes meet with Regina's they were shining really intensely. The blonde couldn't stop the sudden blush spreading across the cheek as she went to first point on the agenda. A case about Hook wanting a brothel in town, leading to a huge argument especially between him, Cora and Regina, almost leading to a fight, something Emma found really hot.

She and her father however pulled them apart and there was going to be no brothel in the town. They however got longer bar hours every day, opening earlier in the day. As Emma was about to go back to the podium she bent to whisper into Regina's ear, "You are giving me a hard-on."

Regina blushed mildly by this, thinking that if Emma was a guy she could have ridden her so very hard, making her come right there. She swallowed sitting down, looking at her mother, carefully stroking young Marie, on her lap, she seemed tired. It was then it occurred to her she had some of the qualities needed to be a mother.

The rest of the meeting seemed lost to her as her focus point was on completely other things, it wasn't until Emma said that there would be coffee and cake's at the diner after that she awoke from her thoughts and got up. She looked at Henry that had said something she didn't capture and asked, "Sorry, Henry, what did you say?"

"You're coming to the diner right?" he asked her, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"Go ahead, I'm just going to talk to Emma first," said Regina in a soft tone.

"You're gonna nail her, aren't you," said Henry, rolling his eyes.

"Henry!" said both Regina and Cora shocked.

"What?" he asked, looking at her with innocent eyes.

"Go with your grandmother," said Regina in a serious tone.

"Yeah, yeah," he said with a sigh, joining Cora as they walked out.

Regina shook her head as she was walking up to Emma still at the podium, saying, "I'm impressed, you did great."

"Thank you, so any chance you are up for a quickie as that outfit is so doing it for me," said Emma, looking at her woman with hungry eyes.

"Why aren't you nice in your wordings, Miss. Swan and yes I am very much up for that," said Regina honestly.

Emma didn't waste any time, she leaned in and kissed her deeply, pushing her against the back wall, making sure to shed her jacket in the process. Regina let her hands go to Emma's back, unzipping her grey dress, pushing it down. Smiling pleased discovering she to a change was not wearing a bra or underwear.

"If I hadn't known better, I would say you planned this," said Regina, making sure to kiss Emma beneath her ear, knowing it to drive her crazy. Emma moaned out, as she pushed Regina's pants all the way down, lifting her on top her , Regina's legs locked around her waist as Emma kept one kissing her. She could feel Regina's wetness pressing against her own, not even getting how she was able to do this at her age. Not that she really cared. She got support from the wall behind her, as she felt Regina's lips against her neck, her heavy panting against her ear, and her nails scarping along her backside.

Emma moaned out, one hand against Regina's back, going up and down, the other on one of her breasts. Regina moaned, throwing her head back in delight. Emma let her hand slide all the way down, pinching Regina's ass, making her moan. Slowly without dropping her Emma managed to get them on the floor. Regina were on top, panting, and shivering with lust like a wild beast.

"Easy, my queen," Emma said, stroking her gently.

"Don't tell me to take it easy, I need you now," said Regina, her eyes shining with dark desire.

Regina straddled her, her knees going down on both sides of Emma, and Emma's pelvic arched up to meet with hers. Both were dripping wet. The blonde nodded saying, "Well if that is the case, giddy up, Regina, ride me as hard as you can."

"As you wish Mayor Swan," said Regina with a sly smile, she started slowly though, she usually always did, finding her pace and going at Emma over and over, moaning out, her breasts swaying from side to side, her hair bouncing like she did. She was really a vision.

"Ohhh faster," Emma encouraged her, making her do so, her hands going down to squeeze her firm ass, a hand sliding down so two fingers slide into her, making her scream out. Faster she went, the fingers making getting wet as she was, until she started to shake heavily. There was no way around it Emma knew. She collapsed upon her, making the blonde stroke her backside, whispering, "Easy, easy."

Regina groaned as a reply saying, "We have to go, can you stop by my house later tonight for seconds."

"If you let me ride on your bike to the meeting," said Emma with a smile. Of course there would be a yes to this as they slowly got off each other and got dressed.

* * *

Cora was walking to the party with Henry and the rest when she saw Red's shadow and told Henry to go with Snow and David James. She walked over to her saying, "Three days is too long to not be together in any way."

"Now you are sounding like a lovesick teenager," said Red with a slight giggle.

"I'm sorry, that came out wrong," Cora realized, blushing.

"I get what you mean though, I have missed you too, my dark queen," said Red in a soft tone, gently stroking her cheek.

"Mmm, any chance you can spend the night tonight?" Cora asked her.

"I want to, but…" Red seemed to doubt.

"You are worried your grandmother will find out," said Cora with a heavy sigh.

"I'm scared I will hurt you, I already lost someone I cared so much about," said Red, looking down.

Cora pulled her closer whispering, "You are turning tonight."

"I don't want to harm you, and I don't want to be locked up again," she said.

Cora knew it to be true, for the reason she had looked out her window the night before when she wished she was with the other woman. The moon had almost been full. It would be lying to say she wasn't scared, it would also be lying to say she hadn't thought of using magic to protect herself. Still she knew in her heart that was not the way to go about it so she wouldn't do it, it just wasn't right. She only knew she wanted to be with her when it happened, if she wasn't now she might as well consider backing away from her all together. Cora knew she couldn't do that because she felt so stroking about her. So without further thinking, "I know you don't, but I still want to be there for you when it happens."

"Okay, can we go somewhere private, if you know a place?" asked Red.

"I do, I just hope you won't break anything there as it means a lot for me and my daughter," said Cora with a sigh.

"Let me out if I become to wild," Said Red as she leaned to kiss her jawline.

"I will, come," said Cora, taking her hand, and leading her towards the one place that might hold her.

* * *

When Regina and Emma came to the diner, they both were a bit surprised to find Henry without Cora. Regina walked over to her son that was sitting alone at a table, leaned over some homework and asked, "Where is grandma C?"

"She told me to go with Snow and Charming as she spotted Red. I said it was okay, they were just a couple of steps ahead along with the rest of the town," said Henry with a shrug. It was true as he had seen Red as well.

"I can't believe she did that, especially after what happened earlier this week," said Regina with a sigh.

"Mom, she has hardly seen Red all week, please don't give her a hard time about it. I'm coming home with you in any case," he said, looking at her with pleading eyes.

Emma frowned, looking at Regina that nodded to this saying, "I won't and you are."

"Good, so can we leave soon, it's boring here," he said.

"In a moment, I just have to make the round, or rather your mother does," she said, nodding at Emma. She sighed and gave her a curtsey nod, before she slowly made her way around the room.

It was not a moment later that Granny made her way over to the table. She looked at Regina, asking, "Can we talk?"

"Henry, why don't you go over and talk to Archie for a little while," said Regina, making him do so. Granny sat down and said, "Do you know where my granddaughter is?"

"Not at the moment, no, why?" asked Regina. After all it was true, she didn't know where her mother and the younger woman was. She of course knew they were together, but that was about it.

"Because it is full moon tonight and I usually lock Red up then so she won't endangering herself or others," said Granny with a sigh.

Regina's eyes widened, as she said, "I'm sure wherever she is or whom she might be with she is fine."

"You know as well as I that the one she is with is your mother. She is the only one not here. If she does anything to hurt her…" Granny stopped.

"And what if your granddaughter hurts my mother," Regina said.

"It wouldn't be the world's biggest loss," said Granny without thinking.

"She is redeeming herself as am I, and no matter what she had done she is my mother," Regina's voice was high and shivering now. She needed air and to get away, before no one could stop her, she ran out and speed of on her bike in tears.

'Great, just great!' Emma though with a sigh, she knew there was no point of going after her, as she didn't know where she had gone or was going. She shoot Granny a glare, before walking over to her son, knowing the only thing she could do in the end was to take him home and wait.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	10. Chapter 10

**_Author's Note: _**I'm waiting for a beta to go through the story and also working on a term paper so it may go a bit slow on posting more chapter. Don't worry though, they are in the works.

**_Warning: _**Violence.

* * *

**_Under the full moon_**

Cora opened the door of the mausoleum and got Red inside. She could already see the darkness fall upon their town. Still the moon wasn't up, so once inside she looked the door properly. She held a panting Red close, stroking her gently, whispering, "It is okay, it is going to be okay."

"I don't want to hurt you," said Red, she was shivering now, fighting against the turmoil inside of her. Fighting against the will to change, fighting so hard it was hurting.

"You won't, change if you must," Cora's voice was shivering, as she was. She knew she was putting herself in harms way doing this. In terror she saw how the full moon was shedding it's white light through the windows of the mausoleum. She could feel the changes in her woman and let her go. Red dropped to the floor and sat there panting, her green eyes turning into those of gold. Her body expanding to trice as double, growing black fur and a long tail, a muzzle growing from her face, pointy ears and fags was added. And soon stood before her a big, black, snarling wolf.

Cora's eyes were shining with great terror now, as she backed against the wall behind her. The wolf thread against her, with grid teeth. Cora held up a hand for her to stop, whispering, "Please, please don't hurt me."

The wolf looked at the elderly lady, standing there, shivering in terror, telling her to stop. Her voice was filled with a terror filled pleading. A pleading for her to spare her life, one she had never heard before. Cora looked directly at her saying, "I love you, I won't hurt you, and please don't hurt me."

The wolf looked surprised at her, calming some, the inner battle was going on, her emotions against her desire to kill. She walked closer, sniffling the older woman with her nose, her rigid tail lowered itself somewhat and wagged to show she was excited.

Cora looked at her surprised, letting her hand go and stroke her head, making the wolf like her neck and cheek. The elderly woman felt confused, was this mating ritual and if so was she going to make love to Red as a wolf or was this just cuddling. Could she do that, make love to her in wolf form; it was something inside her going against it. Red took a few steps back from her and lay down on the floor on her back, meaning that she was to submissive to the other woman.

"I've never, you're a wolf," Cora stuttered, to her it was a weird situation. The wolf looked at her with intense eyes, clearly she was ready, however as Cora was no man or wolf she couldn't mate with her the regular way. Slowly, very slowly the elderly woman got undressed, and placed herself on top of her wolf, caressing her gently, stroking and cuddling. She was surprised over how hot she actually was. The great wolf let out some sound of pleasure, her eyes seeming to close.

"Good wolf," Cora whispered, from time to time, feeling how the tongue of the wolf caressed her. She couldn't help, but to feel aroused herself, mostly though she was enjoying being with her woman, spite the fact that she now was a great big wolf. She closed her eyes resting, glad they would finally spend the night together, or so she hoped.

* * *

Regina parked her bike outside the stables and got inside. She quickly found Thunder and put his sadly on, before walking him outside and getting on. He seemed to behave for a change and Regina rode around for quite some time, looking everywhere where a werewolf and her mother might hide. She had no such look though.

"Mother," she called out, but there was no answer.

'Where is she?" she thought, when she suddenly heard a how close by, and another one.

She startled as fear struck through here as she didn't know there were more wolves there than Red. Thunder seemed too spooked as well as he went up on two feet.

"Mother, Red!" Regina screamed out in terror as Thunder turned around before he sat of out of control. Spite her riding skills Regina was having trouble controlling him, especially when she saw not two, but three wolves running next to her.

Tears were running down her cheeks as she tried to call out for help again. Even if her mother couldn't hear, maybe Red could, as a wolf her hearing had to be better, even if they were far away. Thunder went up in terror over and over trying to scare them off, and in the end Regina got thrown off his back and onto the ground and ran off.

The wolves came at her, she tried to throw them off with magic, but it didn't work for long as they were closing in. A scream of terror and pain escaped her as one went at her arm.

* * *

In the mausoleum Red was getting restless, Cora noticed and got off her, slowly getting dressed, something wasn't right as the wolf seemed to be listening as she walked towards the door.

"You need to go?" Cora asked, when the wolf nudged at her, she was trying to tell her something, but what.

"You want me to go with you?" she asked, now knowing something wasn't as it should at all.

The wolf's tail was wagging even if her ears were down as she was in an attack position and was ready to attack. Cora opened the door slowly saying, "Lead the way, I will follow you."

The wolf howled and Cora heard someone calling back at her and froze in terror. This wasn't good, if there were more wolves and they were against them, she for sure was dead. Red slowly started to walk as she was going towards the howl. Her ears still down, and it was then Cora heard something that made the blood freeze in her veins, the screams of her own daughter and snarling. Multiple wolves. Red stopped, making Cora do the same; the wolf looked at her and licked her cheek, as if she was saying it was going to be okay. Cora nodded, kissing her nose.

The walked pass the trees only to see three big wolves going against Regina; she was now only reduced to a shivering curl on the ground. Cora shook her head, this would not stand, not even wolves were allowed to hurting her little one. She folded her hands and put them in front of her mouth, making a fire ball, tossing it against the wolves. They backed away from her daughter, enough for her to get to Regina. Red got between them and the wolves, snarling at them as she wanted them to know they shouldn't come near. They tried though, but she went against them. One of them bit her in the tail, making her whine in pain. Cora's eyes was shining with anger, using her powers to make the branches of a three grip one of the wolves, hearing it whine before taking off. Red had bit wolf number two so that he was limping away bleeding, snarling at the third, making it back off. Then she turned to look Cora and Regina. She came closer and by instinct licked Regina's bite and licked it. Cora stroked her gently, cradling her daughter in her arms whispering, "It's okay, mommy is here."

"Please, please take me home," she whispered, hiding in her mother crying. For some reasons feeling like a little girl, wanting her mommy to put a band-aid on and kiss the pain away. She had vague memories of Cora doing that.

"Okay," said Cora and helped her up. Slowly she and the wolf helped Regina to the mausoleum where Cora's car was parked, only to help Regina inside. Red looked at Cora with wondering eyes, and the elderly woman said, "If you can get to me unseen, I'll met you outside in a couple of hours. I need to get my baby girl home and in bed first."

The wolf walked some steps away and howled, and Cora put two hands in front of her mouth, howling as well. The wolf wagged its tail and went back into the mausoleum and Cora started her car.

* * *

Once she had parked outside the Mayor's residence, she got Regina out of her car and inside, Regina still seemed weak. Emma of course came to the door as soon as they got in, and with worried asked, "What happened?"

"She got attacked by three wolves," said Cora with a sigh.

"What by Red?" Emma asked shocked.

"No, three males, or at least look like that," Cora answered. In all honesty she had been more occupied by battling them than finding out their sex. She had just assumed they where males as they had seemed bigger than Red.

"Red and mother saved me," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"Where is she now?" Emma wanted to know.

"None of your concern, I'm taking her to bed," said Cora, slowly getting Regina upstairs and to her bedroom. Regina of course managed to get into one of her pajamas's on her own, leaving Cora took care of her wound. Once she had put a bandage on, Regina looked at her mother asking, "Were they werewolves so I will turn into one?"

"I'm not sure, little one, I hope not, I like you better all human," said Cora in a serious tone.

"Still you are going after one," said Regina.

"I know, it is indeed complicated, and very new for me in every way," said her mother.

"She won't bit you I hope," said Regina worried.

"No she would never harm me," said Cora, she was pretty sure of that.

"I'm glad you seem happy, like earlier today when you had that girl on your lap, I remember those days," said Regina with a sigh. It seemed like forever ago.

"So much has happened since then, my little princess. So shall I tell you a story?" she asked her.

"Please, I'm suddenly feeling so tired," she said, which was true.

"Easy, little one, mommy is here, not one will harm you, just try to relax and listen," she whispered as she slowly started her tale.

* * *

Outside the door Henry was surprisingly listening when Emma came upstairs, looking to see how her love was doing. She took it he was in his room on the computer, not outside his mother's door.

"Henry, what are you doing?" Emma whispered to not interrupt anything on the inside.

"Shhhh, grandma C is telling mom a story, not sure why though," Henry whispered.

"Because your mother was just attacked by three wolves, I assume Cora is doing it to calm her, so we should leave her to it," said Emma, dragging him back in to his room.

"What do you mean she got attached by wolves," said Henry once inside.

"Three male wolves according to her mother, she and Red saved her," said Emma.

"Mom, is she okay, were they werewolves?" he sounded scared.

"I don't know, and I don't know, I'll find out later, hopefully Red at least will know if they were werewolves and you should go to bed," said Emma, as the time was starting to near eleven.

"I know, I got school, are you staying the night?" he asked.

"I will yes," she said, and gave him a hug goodnight, before leaving him. One hundred thoughts regarding the wolf attack was going through Henry's mind as he went to bed, glad she still was alive.

* * *

It was not long after that Cora came out of Regina's room; she was sleeping peacefully. She figured she could leave her to Emma's care. She was to find the other woman downstairs.

"So are you going to tell me how she got attached, as the last I know was that Granny said something to her at the diner and she ran out," said Emma, looking at the older woman for an explanation.

"I wish I could, when we found her they were already going at her, my poor baby," said Cora, her voice so soft it surprised Emma.

"Then how did you even find out?" Emma wanted to know.

"I was in Henry's mausoleum with Red when she got restless. She was hearing something it seemed I let her out, coming close I heard Regina's screams for pain, we went between and won the battle and saved her life," said Cora and smiled.

"I am glad to hear that," said Emma and smiled at her. Without even thinking she wrapped her arms around the older woman, making an awkward hug, saying, "Thank you."

"You are welcome, I need to go, I can't be late for my meeting with Red," said Cora, walking towards the door.

"How can you date a werewolf?" Emma wanted to know.

"How can you date my daughter?" she asked back.

"Point taken, well be careful, I'll most likely see you at the diner tomorrow morning," said Emma and smiled at her.

"Yes, that you will, goodnight Mayor Swan," Cora said and smiled back, before she headed out towards her car.

* * *

Cora was waiting outside the entrance to the bed and breakfast for her wolf. She of course knew that Red most likely would try to stay out of sigh, still she knew she would get there, or so she hoped. But what if she didn't, what if those wolves had gotten to her after she left, Cora already knew she was injured.

Strikes of terror started to run through her body and made her heart beat faster. She cupped her hands in front of her lips and made the same howling sound as earlier, hoping it would lead Red to her. She made it two times, not caring if she woke people at the bed and breakfast. She listened carefully, only to hear her howls being answered. She knew it to be Red.

A smile appeared on her lips as she shook her head, thinking of how weird this was. Her howling like a wolf to get one to come to her. Had it really come down to that, was she really that lonely. A sigh escaped her red lips as she saw the wolf come closer slowly, until she was in front of her. It was then she saw it fully, the blood in her fur and the fact that she seemed to be in too much pain to walk, made terror run through her again. Her woman was clearly badly hurt.

"Can you walk upstairs?" Cora asked, wondering if she had to carry her, knowing she would if she had to.

Red nodded vaguely and with careful step she sneaked by the counter to not let Granny see her and headed for the stairs. Cora nodded briefly in passing. Once on her floor, Cora quickly found her key and opened saying, "Sorry it's a mess, but I wasn't expecting company."

Red didn't care, she was tired and in pain and quickly fell together on her floor. The older woman frowned saying that she could take the bed, the wolf seemed insecure about this, but Cora insisted and helped her up, before going to the bathroom. There she wet some towels and found something to disinfect the wound with.

She came back and carefully started to clean her fur, seeing it was not as bad as she first thought, still the cut by her shoulder didn't seem pleasant. Cora carefully disinfected it making Red whimper, before she put on some kind of bandage.

"You should rest, we both need to get up early," said Cora in a soft tone, stroking her over her head.

Red nuzzled her lovingly, looking at her with pleading eyes like she didn't wish to sleep alone. Not tonight. Cora, like earlier that night got undressed and crawled close, somehow settling near to the fury beast in her bed, holding her close, falling asleep with a smile on her lips.

* * *

It was late night when Regina's whimpering again woke Emma up, she had been doing it a lot during the night. Emma however suspected her injured arm to be the main cause as she mostly whimpered when she lay on that side. She again pulled her close whispering, "Shhh, I'm here, babe, I'm here."

That seemed to calm her enough to quiet her yet again and Emma smiled by this. She hated to see her love get hurt, but right now she was just glad it hadn't gone worse. Sighing she kissed the top of her head whispering, "I love you."

No answer of course, other than Regina hiding deep within her, too far gone in her dreams. Emma leaned her head on top of Regina's again falling asleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	11. Chapter 11

_**Warning: **_Sex read at own risk.

* * *

_**Small changes**_

It was early morning when a well-rested Cora opened her eyes. It was not a big secret the elderly woman had always been a restless sleeper. That over the years had given both her husband and whomever lover that had been lucky enough to spend the night bruises. This night however that hadn't happened for the first time in her long life. She had only stirred minor and she had for the first time felt safe and protected. Opening her eyes she would however gasp as she were to look into the greyest eyes she had ever seen.

"Morning, beautiful, I was wondering when you would wake up," she heard Red say in a very soft tone.

"But…but you are not a wolf anymore," said Cora, in shock to find the other woman as naked as herself. She wasn't quite sure why though.

"No, I always change overnight as any other werewolf," she said with a small laugh.

"Of course, as has your eye color, I could swear I've seen them green before," said Cora.

"They are mostly grey, sometimes green or golden when I am a wolf," she answered.

"Shape shifter," said Cora with a soft smile, leaning in to kiss her, Red applied some tongue before backing away. Both women blushed. Red dared to stroke Cora's cheek and the elderly woman leaned against her hand. Red smiled as she took in her features, spite the fact that she had to be at least sixty or perhaps a little above, the one trace she wore of this was some wrinkles by her eyes and, some by her lips from time to time. Red dared to remove her cover and push her on her back, exposing her fully. The elderly woman didn't even try to hide, in the end what would be the point. Red's grey eyes went over her body, seeing she had some signs of again along her upper arms, as they were a bit saggy and bore some minor signs of stretch marks. She didn't mind though, her breasts were a medium size, and firm, stiff nipples clearly showing. She had some scars on her wrists and thighs, Red didn't know if they were self-inflicted or not due to their placings. She could however see hat both arms and her stomach wore traces of her being well-trained. Red's eyes went back up seeing spite the fact that her legs and armpits was shaved, her secret spot was not, it was covered with dark curls. Red smiled, bending down to kiss her again, parting her legs with her knee, coming between.

Cora backed away, looking at the other woman, saying, "The scars, I didn't make them myself in case you were wondering."

"I…who?" she asked.

"I inflicted torture on others, and some inflicted torture on me, there are some scars on my back also," she answered, if she felt anything about the matter, her face and voice didn't give it away.

"Your thighs, were you also at some point raped?" Red asked.

"Not my body, only my soul," said Cora, turning her head and looking away.

Red turned her head back, looked into her eyes, kissing her meaningfully, and she backed away saying, "I love you, what you have done in the past to me doesn't matter, what other have done to you I would never do, I promise."

You could clearly see the pain in Cora's dark eyes as she whispered, "Take me, but go gentle, it has been a while."

The younger woman nodded as she thought she saw something in Cora's eyes, could that have been fear? She did as she requested though, took too her time and made love to her ever so gently. Watched how she shook beneath her, her eyes closing, moans escaped her, her body tensing moment before she started to shake, then relaxing.

Slowly opening her eyes, she looked at Red in afterglow, Red looked back with eyes filled with such tenderness, it made Cora feel warm inside.

"Thank you," she whispered, a tear of happiness running down her cheek.

"You are welcome, my dark queen," said Ruby, letting her hand remove it and gently stroked her cheek.

The older woman blushed, whispering, "I so wish I could stay here with you all day long."

"As do I," said Red, moving down to Cora's breast, letting her nipple slide between her lips, sucking on it. The other woman moaned lightly, feeling how two of Red's fingers slid into her. Red slowly started to move, putting on pressure, sucking harder on Cora's breast, making feel a whole new sensation build up inside her. Red kept going, her fingers was going in and out, bumping against her G-spot. Cora's pelvic thrusting up, moans escaping her. Trying to hold on, Red gave her more.

"Ohhh, ohh," Cora moaned, giving in, feeling something was squirting out of her as Red's finger continued to move in and out until she was empty, at the same time as she was shaking lightly. Red let go of her nipple that by now was sucked raw, her fingers slowly retracted, only to go down and lick her clean. She looked at Cora's chest going up and down, before she calmed down fully.

"Oh my," Cora said, giving her a foolish grin, she had never felt something like that before. It had been a whole new experience.

"I agree," said Red with a pleased grin.

"That was really mind-blowing," said Cora and smiled back at her.

"It looked like it," said Red and rested her head against Cora's bosom.

"How are your injuries?" Cora asked, as her mind suddenly went back to the night before.

"Painful, but I'll live," said Red with a sigh. In fact they were more painful than she cared to admit.

"Mind if I have a look?" Cora asked concerned about her love.

Red sat up very slowly, and Cora looked at her injured backside, she had a deep and nasty cut at her right shoulder and some ugly scratches on her middle back. They all seemed to be red a bit round the edges and the old witch knew that at least the cut on her shoulder needed sewing. She sighed saying, "We should get you to the hospital, my wolf."

"No please then granny might find out, can't you fix it with magic or sew it back together ?" asked Red.

"I am afraid that if I did that, there may be after effects as magic has its price, I can try to stitch it up, but it will hurt," said Cora honestly.

"Whatever you do, please do it fast, I should be down in the diner working soon," said Red.

"Yes and I do have a library to run," said Cora, knowing she would need to be there soon to open up.

"Please, my queen," Ruby pleaded, making Cora agree and conjured a needle and some thread. She however managed to bewitch it just a tad so it wouldn't hurt so much. Then she disinfected and bandaged the other wounds, saying, "There you are good to go."

"I have one last problem," she said.

"What might that be?" asked Cora.

"My clothes are still in the mausoleum from before I turned, and I can't go out naked," said Ruby.

"Borrow some of mine," said Cora, nodding towards the closet. Red quickly went over, finding a black skirt and a black top; she also borrowed a pair of black heels. She however didn't borrow underwear; all things considered Cora's breasts were a little bigger than her own so her bras wouldn't fit and she suspected the same went for underwear. She gave Cora a peck saying, "See you in the diner in not long and thank you for everything."

"You are welcome," said Cora and smiled, walking over to her closet to find an outfit for herself, as Red left her room.

* * *

At the Mayor's residence Emma and Regina was woken up by an alarm called Henry instead of the alarm bell. The young boy had decided to do something nice for his parents to a change, and that was to wake them up with breakfast in bed. After all it was not every night your mother got attacked by a pack of wolves.

So now he was somehow managing to open the door with a tray in hand holding two small plates with cereal and two bigger with toast, fruit, scrambled eggs and bacon, plus two glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice. He walked over to the bed and said, "Mom, ma, you got to wake up."

"Henry, are you okay?" even if she just woke up, this would be Regina's first respond as he would normally not be in her room this early, which by now was seven in the morning.

"I'm fine, but I made you something," he said, looking at the two women, slowly opening their eyes and sitting up. Regina's hair a mess, Emma's a bit better.

"Awwwe Henry," said Regina in a soft tone, when she saw what he was holding.

"What did you do wrong this time, kid?" Emma asked, as him doing something so nice was usually a sign of that.

"Nothing, I wanted to do something nice as mom got hurt," he said honestly, handing over the tray.

"That's my boy," said Regina, smiling at him, holding out her arms for a hug. He gave it to her at once. Then he crawled up and sat between them saying, "I didn't know what you wanted so I made everything."

"Everything is fine," she said, ruffling his hair, Emma just nodded, her mouth already full with toast and scrambled eggs. Regina shook her head thinking some things would never change.

"Good, how are you feeling?" his eyes showed signs of concern.

"Better, but it still hurt a bit," she said.

"Was there really three wolves?" he wanted to know.

"Yes, there was," she said with a sigh.

"But grandma C and Red saved you?" he asked.

"That they did, I think Red got hurt to," said Regina, more to Emma than to Henry this time, the blonde nodded.

"Then you should thank them," he said and Regina nodded as he added, "Both will be in the diner at this hour, grandma C always has her breakfast there, think her shift starts at eight."

"You sure keep track of everything don't you," said Emma and smiled at him.

He nodded and she asked, "Did you eat already?"

"Yeah, while making this for you I got hungry so I ate, that's okay right?" he asked her.

"Of course," she said and smiled at him, watching how Regina hungrily finished her meal, before she asked, "What were you doing out there with the wolves in the first place."

"I was looking for mom, then we heard the wolves and Thunder got spooked, he threw me off then they started attacking," she said with a sigh.

"Why didn't you use your magic to throw them off?" Henry asked.

"I tried, but he were just too many, and I can't make it work when I'm terrified," said answered.

"Awwww," he said, giving her another hug.

"I'm okay," said Regina in a soft tone, looking at her lover and son, before adding, "If we shall make it to the diner in time, we really need to get dressed."

Henry that already was, got up and out of the room with the tray, leaving his mothers to do the same. Emma from time to time cast some glances over at Regina to see if she was really okay, but as the other woman didn't seem to say anything, or show signs of pain she took that it was. Regina went through her closet before finding a pair of black leather jeans and put them on saying, "So today is your last day as acting Mayor due to our agreement."

"I know, I was thinking about asking for an extension," said Emma, pulling on one of Regina's black dresses.

"Why, so you can have a chance to use my whole wardrobe," said Regina with a frown, adding, "That doesn't look good on you dear."

Emma looked in the mirror, not seeing it looked all bad, but took it there was some clothes Regina didn't want her to borrow so she took it off, and on the hanger before she put it back, taking out a beige one instead, asking, "Did it ever occur to you to wear more colors?"

"I try to be as conservative as possible," said the other woman.

"I can tell, zip me up will you," said Emma, turning her back against her.

"As for the extension of our agreement I can agree to that," said Regina.

"Do you have shoes to go with this outfit and are you sure your arm is okay, maybe I should change the bandage," said Emma.

"Next closet and you can have look later if we are going to catch mother before she leaves the diner," said Regina with a sigh.

"Okay, I'll pack some stuff from the bathroom and come with you to the Sheriff's office after we've gone by the diner," said Emma, picking a pair of beige and black heels.

"Okay," said Regina, finally settling on a light blue top with a V-neck after being stuck on a choice of clothing for the last ten minutes while Emma got dressed. She also put on her pair of black leather boots. With that she was ready to go.

* * *

It was about ten minutes later they all got out of the little yellow bug outside the diner. Henry ran inside where he found his grandmother and hugged her before she could say anything to that. She just gave him a soft smile.

"Thanks for saving mom," he said and smiled at her.

"You are welcome, kid," she said.

"You call him kid?" Emma asked the older woman rather surprised.

"I didn't know what else to call him," said Cora with a shrug.

"Same as I didn't when he tracked my down," said Emma.

"I see," said Cora with a nod.

"I should also thank you for yesterday, how about dinner at my…our place at six tonight, if you don't have plans?" Emma asked.

"I don't and I would be delighted," Cora said and tried to smile at the blonde, not really used to that situation. No one except Regina had ever invited her to dinner before to be nice or thanked her for anything.

"Good," she said, sitting down opposite her with Henry, as Regina went to the counter to order drinks. She saw Red take payment from another customer and turning to them before she said, "Regina, how are you feeling?

"It stings a bit, do you by any chance know if they were werewolves or not?" Regina asked, looking at her with questioning eyes. She didn't really wish to turn into a werewolf by the next full moon.

"They were not, I think I might have sensed one close by, but they were regular wolves," said Red, taking Regina's order, one cup of black coffee for Cora, hot chocolate to go for Emma and Henry, and a coffee to go with milk for herself, also to go.

Red came out to help her carry it to the table, when Regina unexpectedly gave her a hug saying, "Thank you for saving my life."

This was so out of character that everyone that was at the dinner looked at them with surprised eyes. The older woman backed away and took her and Emma's cups, while Red took Cora and Henry's and carried them to the table. Cora mimed a thank you with a smile and Red was blushing walking back to the counter where her grandmother asked, "What is going on?"

"Regina got attacked by wolves last night, I helped saving her and she said thank you," said Red, plain and simple. Her grandmother didn't rightly say anything to this, even if she found it troublesome that there were more wolves around.

As for Regina and Emma would be leaving with Henry to take him to school, whereas Cora would finish her coffee and then go to work.

* * *

"Ouch," Regina said, pulling her arm to herself as Emma came near it. They were in the Sheriff's office disinfecting the wound and putting on new bandages, when Charming came inside.

"Stay still, I'm soon done," said Emma, adding a, "Hi dad."

"Hi my little princess, what is going on?" he asked rather confused.

"Regina was attacked by wolves last night and so I'm putting on new bandages," said Emma, simple as that.

"What, don't say I have to go hunting for them," he said.

"They are probably long gone by now so there would be no use," said Regina with a sigh.

"Minding me would it be okay if I had someone over for dinner tonight," said Emma, looking at her father.

"I suppose it is okay you come over," he said, looking at Regina.

"Oh, no, no, no, not Regina, Cora," Emma corrected.

Charming looked at her with shocked eyes saying, "Why on earth would you have that evil witch for dinner after all she has done?"

"Because she saved Regina's life and if we get married she will become an in-law," said Emma.

"Wow, what?" said Both Regina and Charming looking at her.

"Relax, I didn't mean today, just some day," said Emma, calmly making Regina nod in an approving way.

"I doubt you mother will be happy about this," said Charming with a sigh.

"If I can be civil to her and she can allow me to put her heart back, you two can manage to make small conversations with her over dinner," said Emma, putting a bandage over Regina's arm. Regina smiled thankfully at her, and Emma gave her a swift kiss, saying, "You are welcome, and I have to go, dad will you tell mom. I will be home round four, and Cora should be there around six."

"I will, have a good day, and I will see you later," he said and with that she was gone.

"You can really be civil to my mother, considering you three have used the last decade trying to kill each other?" Regina asked her with a frown.

"I'm civil to you and we have worked together the last week, so I take I can deal with your mother as well," he said with a sigh.

"That is true, and your daughter asked for an extension when it came to being a Mayor," said Regina.

"Why am I not surprised," he said, looking at her, then looked at his phone, knowing he would have to call her to let her know about dinner. Just then lucky for her the phone on the Sheriff's office ran, and Regina picked up saying, "Sheriff's office, this is Regina, how may I help you?"

David shook his head, dialing Snow's number hearing her say, "David, what a surprise."

"My darling, I was wondering would it be too short notice having a dinner guest tonight?" he asked her.

"Of course not, whom are you thinking about?" she asked in her regular cheerful tone.

"Err, Emma invited Cora over as she and Red saved Regina's life last night," he said.

"You must be joking," he heard her say.

"No, I said it was okay," he said.

"Without checking with me first," she said.

"She sprung it on me," he excused himself.

"I can imagine, and it never occurred to you to tell her no to that?" she asked.

"Honestly no, she has a heart now, and it is just dinner," he said.

"I cannot believe you are actually for this," said Snow, sighing, "Fine!"

He was about to add something to that, but she had already hung up and he found it wise not to call her back up. Regina that was done said, "She won't kill you over dinner you know, not her style."

"Oh so she isn't into poisoning apples like you are," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not sure, I never asked her about it," she said thoughtfully, adding, "You can always ask her over dinner."

"Say Cora have you poisoned someone lately," he said rolling his eyes.

"Well at least she would give you an honest answer, my mother would never lie," said Regina, which was true.

"I do suppose that is a good thing," he said with a sigh.

"It is, well I have to go," she said.

"Go where?" he asked her.

"Someone's cat is stuck in a three and I have to run an errand at the library," she said and ran out before he could say anything. He just shook his head thinking his life was just getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	12. Chapter 12

_**Dinner with the Charming's**_

When Emma came home a little before 4 pm, her mother was of course over-stressing to the max. She always did that with dinner guests considering they didn't have many. Emma looked at her saying, "Mom, relax, it's Cora, it's not the Queen of England."

"No, only the Queen of hearts," said Snow, going through her closets.

"I'm sure whatever you serve her is fine," said Emma with a heavy sigh.

"I want it to be perfect, she's probably used to all kinds of dishes," said Snow.

"For crying out loud mother, the woman usually eats salad at the diner, I doubt she would expect a seven course dinner," said Emma, rolling her eyes.

"So what do you suggest then, hot dogs and bread?" Snow snapped at her.

"Ladies, ladies, please let us not start world war three before she has gotten here, what is the trouble," they heard David James say, as he and Henry came into the kitchen.

"Dinner, Cora, I have no idea what to serve," said Snow with a sigh.

"I'm sure whatever you make is fine," said her husband.

"That is what I've been telling her, thanks dad," said Emma, smiling at her father.

"Why not spaghetti and meat balls?" Henry suggested one of his favorite meals.

"We are not having that or hot dogs," said Snow in a firm tone, shaking her head, going through the closet one more time saying, "I guess it is mac and cheese with a side salad."

"Sounds great," said Emma and smiled at her.

"You are like Henry and your father, you'll eat anything as long as it is food," said Snow shaking her head, adding, "Do you know if she will ring the doorbell or appear out of purple smoke."

"No idea, time will show," said Emma with a giggle, grabbing a red apple from the counter. She went to the TV with her father and Henry, only to be brought back by her mother to help with the meal.

* * *

Cora was walking back and forth in her hotel room, trying to figure out what to wear for the dinner, but she seemed lost. After all she was used to a world with fancy balls, with classy gowns, not a regular dinner party. Was she even supposed to dress up, not to mention bring any form for gifts?

She quickly figured she should bring something, but what was the proper thing to bring. Flowers, wine, candy, if she wanted to impress Red she would have given her something like that, but this was the woman she so many years ago had tricked for Regina to marry her father. In fact she had even killed her mother.

The elderly woman groaned as she ended up in a black dress with matching shoes, using the jacket she had had on earlier that day. She figured she could buy flowers or something on the way. She looked in the mirror to fix her makeup and put her hair up in a fancy ponytail. Smiling pleased she walked out the door only to run into Red that said, "Where are you going?"

"Dinner with Emma and her family, I fear it will be a disaster," she said with a sigh.

"Just be yourself," said Red and smiled at her.

"Well I'm not sure how to do that, now that I have a heart and all," said Cora.

"Just be polite and the rest will fall on its own," said Red encouraging.

"I can always try, any idea what to bring for such an event?" asked Cora.

"Flowers, wine or cigars if the man smokes," Red answered.

"Thank you, did you need anything is that why you came?" Cora sounded insecure.

"I was told to clean your room, regular room service, but I was hoping to serve you also, maybe later," said Red with a soft laugh as she walked into Cora's now empty room. The old witch sighed and headed for the stairs and slowly started to make her way to the Charming residence, she had gotten directions from Regina earlier that very same day.

Cora entered the building in which Charming, Snow, Emma and Henry's apartment was. She walked up to the fourth floor and knocked on the door. Emma was to appear moments later, flushed in the face it seemed saying, "Cora, come in."

"Thank you," said the older witch and smiled at her, following her inside where she took of her jacket and hung it on a peg next to the door. She followed Emma into the apartment that was bigger than she expected. She greeted Snow with a smile and handed her a bouquet with tulips in all colors.

"Thank you," said Snow polite and smiled at her, putting the flowers in a vase with water. Cora followed Emma into the living room where she sat down on the couch next to David James. Emma sat down next to her and said, "I trust it as you are here you found the place alright.

"I did yes, you have a very nice place, it is bigger than I expected it to be," said Cora honestly.

"We are looking for something bigger to be honest," said David James and smiled at her, she nodded and looked over at him saying, "I didn't know if you smoked cigars or not."

"I used to, but as the Misses doesn't like it I'm trying to cut down," he said and smiled polite at her. She nodded, looked over at Snow in the kitchen and asked, "Do you need any help?"

"I'm alright, thank you for asking," said Snow with a smile.

"How was your day?" Emma asked polite.

"It was busy, but fine, I was having trouble on finding a perfect gift as I've never been to a dinner party before," said Cora, blushing shyly.

"Well the flowers are lovely," said Snow in a reassuring tone.

"I'm glad you liked that, I'm glad to be here also, minding me, where is Henry?" she asked, as she hadn't seen him around yet.

"He's around somewhere," said Emma, rolling her eyes slightly.

"You two had a fight or something before I got here," said Cora, she didn't ask it as a question; it was more as an assumption.

"Kind off," said both father and daughter at once, making Snow roll her eyes, and Cora smile.

"Hmmm, minding me there was something I wanted to ask you ladies about," said Cora.

"I'm listening," said Snow, and Emma nodded.

"I got it you are both in the party comity and I would like to help," said Cora honestly.

"Help how?" asked Snow with a frown.

"I thought maybe I could be in charge of something easy, like the music," she said.

"Cora, I really don't think that…" Snow started, but Emma shook her head.

"I realized being around Regina it is now on an Ithing, or computers, but I am sure I could get Red you and Henry to help me learn it, after all I am not stupid," said Cora, which was true.

"IPod granny C," she heard Henry say from behind, Snow felt a sting of jealousy as he called her that.

"Well yes, there was another matter also," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Why do I have a feeling this is not a good thing?" Snow asked a little on guard.

"It's not, but as I now have a heart thanks to your daughter, I need to come clean, if not for her and my own, my future children," said Cora with a heavy sigh.

"You are having children," Snow said shocked, leaning against the counter, this was not the dinner she had planned on.

"With all the respect Cora, aren't you a bit old for that?" Charming asked.

"Then you are having sex, you need sex for that right?" Henry asked, looking at his mother.

"Very perspective and yes, but…" Emma stopped.

"What exactly did you need to get of your chest?" Snow wanted to know. Better to get it over with she figured.

"Well your mother, we had a history, it was in many ways complicated and in the end… I killed her," Cora said.

"You…you slept with my mother and you killed her, why…why, I am going to kill you," Snow's eyes were shining with anger.

"Snow, dear, we do not kill guests before or during dinner, is there a point to this, Cora?" Charming wanted to know, trying to prevent his wife from becoming a killer. Both Emma and Henry were looking equally shocked, surely this couldn't be.

"I never said that I… we hated each other, oh screw it, and I want to come with an offer," said Cora, conjuring a rather elegant black dagger with a heart on. David James assumed it to be her own. She walked over to snow with it, placing it on the kitchen bench in front of her.

"What is this?" Snow asked, she could feel nothing but utter hate for this woman now.

"A dagger, or more precise my favorite dagger. Let me explain about your mother, the first time we meet she humiliated me in front of royalty, I was a poor miller's daughter and she made me fall with my flour, making a mess. I wanted revenge on her for what she had done, for what she had made me feel. Not only did I wish to be queen, but I wanted to produce a daughter that would become one as well. I choose power over love, as the man I planned to run away with was what people saw beneath me. He taught me well though, to spin gold of hay, to practice magic. I know if I had ran with him the night of my wedding I could have lived happily ever after, poor, but happy. I however took out my heart not to feel and married a prince, it is needless to say I in the end had feelings for him also as he loved me dearly. At least until my young one was born. I learned about you of course, who couldn't, all things considered your mother invited us often enough to celebrate you. We had some encounters, one was even close for both to give up our titles, but never mind that. In any cause I wanted for my darling daughter to become a queen and so I needed her out of the way. I was that drunk with power. And that is why I am now giving you my dagger. I ask for one month, until the eve of the town party to see that I have changed, if not you can kill me with that, no magic, no defense, just that," Cora finished.

"And why wouldn't I kill you either way, after all you took away my mother," said Snow, she was in between anger and hurt.

"That is your choice and I gave you a new mother also," said Cora with a sigh.

"Which I didn't ask for, damn it woman, you heartless witch," Snow snapped at her.

Cora turned to Emma and Henry, not expecting them to sympathize with her at all. Charming looked at Cora then her wife saying, "Let us just eat."

She took a deep breath saying, "Yes, let us eat, I hate for good food to go down the drain."

"Granny C?" Henry asked.

"Yes, Henry," she answered, looking at the young boy.

"I believe you, that you are trying to change or you wouldn't have said what you just did," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Thank you, Henry," she said, giving him a vague smile.

Snow would never know how they still could have a pleasant dinner after what she had just learned, still the conversation around the table was then of friends rather than enemies. She even laughed a couple of times, and when it was time to leave she said she would like for Cora and Regina to both come for dinner sometime. What the hell was wrong with her?

* * *

Cora would never learn the fight the Charming's, Emma and Henry had after she left, and the Snow almost came after her. At least she had been allowed to be in charge of the music at the town party, and now she was walking home listening to Henry's IPod and the song Pyromania, which she had to admit she liked. By the time she had come to the entrance of the bed and breakfast, she was humming on the song, almost forgetting Snow's harsh words. She gave granny a nod before walking upstairs. She was to find Red sleeping peacefully on her bed and smiled.

"I'm back," she said in a soft tone, sitting down next to her on the bed, stroking over her hair.

"Hey, how was dinner?" asked Red, looking at her with sleepy eyes.

"A challenge, but on the bright side I am in charge of the music at the town party and I came clean with Snow," said Cora with a smile.

"Came clean with her how?" asked Red concerned.

"Never matter, so can you help me with somehow make a playlist that everyone in town likes, is it possible to link both CD's, IPod's and mixed takes together?" asked Cora, looking at her.

"Yes, but it is a lot of work, I would suggest you collect every IPod, favorite CD and mixed tape to see what people like the most and take it from there," said Red wisely.

"Still wondering what the theme for the party is," said Cora thoughtfully.

"Me too, we'll just have to wait and see, I should get back before Granny sends out a search party," said Red and smiled at her. Cora nodded and Red gave her a kiss before she left, while Cora continued to investigate the IPod.

* * *

Emma and Henry got out of the car outside the Mayor's residence. Emma had found that it would be best to stay there for the time being as her parents had started to argue even more before they left. It really was no wonder; all things considered Cora had killed Queen Eva.

The blonde rang the doorbell only to have Regina open it and say, "Emma, Henry, what are you doing here?"

"Hiding from world war three," said Emma, having the same tone and expression as when she rand Regina's doorbell so long ago.

"World war three, what happened?" Regina asked confused letting them in.

"Granny C admitted to having killed queen whatever her name is and having a thing with her, that was right, right?" Henry asked, looking at Emma.

"Yeah, so apparently your mother and Queen Eva or my grandmother if you like had a little something on the side. Odd, considering they hated each other. In any case your mother poisoned Eva in the end so that you could become Queen. She gave ma her favorite dagger asking for a month to prove that she has changed, if not she can plunge the dagger in her heart and kill her at the town party or was that after. No magic involved," Emma summed up.

"Sorry what?" Regina asked confused, sitting down on one of the stairs to let it sink in.

"You can't let her kill granny C, mom," she heard Henry said, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Well if that is the deal…"Regina found it very hard to believe, before she looked at the two of them asking, "You have seen her as much as I have if not more, has she changed greatly?"

"She has, working at the library has really changed her, the children are nuts about her, she even mentioned something about having more children, that was why she had to come clean, for her future children," said Emma.

"I agree, she had become calmer and nicer and she's even fun. She even read you a story and saved you from wolves," said Henry, looking at his mother.

"Yes, she even did that, but more children, isn't she a bit old for that?" Regina asked with a sigh. She wanted siblings long ago, but she had in the end settled for being a lonely child.

"I would think that in worse her mate can carry them," said Emma truthfully.

"Oh joy, another Cora," said Regina rolling her dark eyes.

"And here I thought that was you," Emma teased her.

"Aren't you cute," said Regina and gave her a kiss.

"You both know it can be another Ruby as well, a little wolf," Henry pointed out.

"That is actually more likely considering my mother's age," said Regina with a nod.

"In any case it will be you're your sister or brother if they are in a serious relationship," said Emma.

"I would assume so if she mentioned children, and here I thought we had been together longer," said Regina.

As Emma had read her mind she said, "I do think it is too early to have children or more children."

"Granny C is great with children though," Henry cut in.

"So I've seen, now if you will excuse me I feel a headache is coming on," said Regina, slowly going upstairs.

"You shouldn't have said that Henry," said Emma with a sigh.

"What did I say?" he asked confused, as he at the moment liked Cora better than Snow.

"You reminded her about how Cora has changed, need I to remind you she wasn't nice to Regina until recently," said Emma.

"At least she is trying to change, much like mom," he said.

Emma nodded at him; he didn't say anything just sat down by the TV-set and turn on some kind of series. She shook her head and went up to check on her girlfriend, hoping that if Cora had really changed her daughter would benefit from it as well.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	13. Chapter 13

**_The party invite _**

"Look at this?" Leroy's voice sounded as he one morning was looking at the board where all the issues regarding the town were posted. Red that was out right then came over, as did David James and Regina. On it was a note that read

**_Greetings to you all_**

**_Friday the 7_****_th_****_ of May there will be held a party at the city hall. The theme of this party will be movies over the years and there will be a contest help for the ones that can come up with the best movie couple. Everyone can enter._**

**_We also ask that you all hand in your IPod's, CD's and mixed tapes to Cora at the library. She will be in charge of the music, everything will be returned to their owners, don't worry about that._**

**_We hope to see you all at 6PM that Friday._**

**_Mayor Swan_**

"Did you know about this?" asked Doc as Leroy was also in the party comity. He shook his head saying he knew about the date and time, but that was about it.

"Best couple, are you entering?" Charming asked Regina.

"I will, and please don't say you will come as Snow White and Charming," she said and rolled her eyes.

"Of course not, I have to talk this over with Snow," he said, thinking she had a better idea on this kind of things than he did.

"And I with Emma, we better get to the office," she said, slowly starting to walk towards the Sheriff's office with a costume in mind. Another one with an idea was Red; she knew she had to stop by the library after work to talk it over with Cora.

* * *

Cora that was working the early shift would of course be at the library when she heard the news of the town party and the theme. She hadn't seen a lot of movies while she had been there, but she was sure she could come up with something still when she heard Henry say, "Hey granny C."

"Hey Henry, I thought you were in school today," she said and smiled at her grandson.

"No teacher something day, so I thought I'd stop by, did you hear about the town party the theme?" he asked her.

"Yes movie couples I got it, I haven't been much into that lately, but I'm sure I'll manage something, are you entering?" she wanted to know.

"I wanted to, but I need a girl, hey Marie, do you want to be my date?" he asked the now seven year old girl, that was standing not far from him. Her mother close by of course, keeping her eyes on her three children.

"You want to go with me?" she asked surprised, blushing at the older boy's request.

"Yes, I do, I think we could make a fine couple, we could go as Cinderella or Snow White and the Prince," he said and smiled at her.

She looked at her mother that nodded, as she said, "I don't have a dress."

"I'm sure either I or Henry's mother or other grandmother can help out if you ask nicely," said Cora and smiled at the young girl.

"That's great, in that case yes, will you come on a horse?" she asked excited.

"Sure thing, do you want to come with, I mean can she come so I can ask mom about a costume?" he asked Marie's mother polite.

"Sure just have her back here in an hour," she answered, and smiled at the young boy.

"Oh and Henry, tell your mother she can use my old dresses for fabrics if needed," said Cora and smiled at him.

"I will, see you in not long," he said and took the younger girl's hand and ran out. Most likely to the Sheriff's office to find Regina. Marie's mother Constance turned to Cora and said, "Any idea why he would do that?"

"None, probably to be nice, isn't it every girl's dream to someday become a princess?" she asked.

"I assume so," she said with a sigh.

"What about your sons are they entering the contest also?" Cora asked.

"Most likely yes," she said and smiled.

"They will make a handsome couple also," said Cora in a soft tone, looking at the two boys that just then was reading peacefully. Constance nodded and went to join them.

* * *

"Mom, mom!" Henry yelled, coming up the stairs to the Sheriff's office, he was a little short on breath due to the running.

"Henry, where is the fire?" his grandfather asked, looking at the two young children.

"We need to talk to mom is she here?" he asked, looking for his mother.

"In the bathroom, just sit down by her desk," he said as Regina had just left. The two children sat down and David James was eying them from his desk, going over some papers. Regina was to return a moment later saying, "Henry, what a nice surprise, and Marie, what can I do for you?"

"Well we wanted to enter the contest as Cinderella and the Prince or Snow White and the Prince and granny C said we could use her old dresses for a costume, can you help with making one? We need a dress for her and some kind of Prince Outfit for me," he answered.

"I see, well I'm sure I can fashion you something, I don't take it you have any of your old clothes here David?" she asked him.

"I'm afraid not, but we do have the storybook still, there should be pictures in it, and of course movies," he answered and smiled at them.

"Yes the storybook, good thinking," she said and looked at Henry.

"Can you make anything?" he asked her.

"I'm pretty sure I can, if you two find what you want to look like," she said and smiled at them.

"I want to be a beautiful princess," said Marie, smiling at Regina.

"Well I'll make sure to make you that, sweetie, I'll even let you wear one of my old crowns, how does that sound?" she asked the young girl.

"I can borrow it, thank you, thank you, thank you," she said and hugged her excitedly.

"You are welcome," said Regina, blushing, before she added, "Run along with you, and let me know what you need."

"Okay, see you later," said Henry and run out.

"A prince, don't tell me he is going to ride in on one of your horses?" said Charming with a frown.

"I assume as much, or don't you always come running on your noble steed," she said, frowning back at him.

"Now it is more the car, but I guess, and you, car, horse or that bike of yours?" he asked her.

"Most likely the bike if I get my way regarding the costume," she said with a smile.

"Like anyone would dare to say no to you," he said and shook his head.

"She does from time to time," said Regina honestly, clicking on some files in the computer, meaning the end of that discussion would be done for now. He on the other hand would worry about what kind of costume Snow would want him in.

* * *

It was after work hour that a tired Cora dropped down on her regular spot in the café, when Rumpelstiltskin joined her. She looked at him surprised asking, "Rumple, what can I do for you?"

"I read the poster on the board, you are in charge of the music right?" he asked the younger woman.

"I am yes, why?" she wanted to know.

"I don't have an IPod or anything like it, but maybe you could use this CD, it has some old songs I like, Belle liked the third song before she lost her memory," he said with a heavy sigh, pushing a CD over to her. She looked at it, classical of some kind it seemed.

"Thank you, I promise you will have it back," she said in a serious tone.

"I just hate this you know, that she can't remember anything, I was hoping maybe take her to the party, but…" he said with a heavy sigh.

"I can talk to her, try to make her remember, no magic," Cora said in a sympathetic tone, putting her hand on top of his.

"That would have been nice, you and Regina seem to be mending fences," he said and looked at her.

"We are, I am really trying," said Cora honestly.

"I can tell, dearie, she could have been ours if you hadn't taken that road," he said and gave her a vague smile.

"She might…" she stopped, taking a deep breath.

"Be mine, I know," he said, he of course knew there was a chance of this as they had been intimate around the time she would have been conceived.

"We didn't rightly have that tested and Henry he took her for his own, he was a good father," she said with a sigh.

"I know he was and he did love you a great deal," said Rumple.

"Perhaps, but he was never you," there was tenderness showing in both her voice and eyes when she said it.

"You took out your heart," he said with a sigh.

"I had to, and now I can feel," her eyes slipped from him, over to Ruby that was serving at another table.

"I'm happy for you, just be careful, I better…" he said, when she asked, "What happened to Bae?"

"I honestly don't know, I was a foolish man and I lost him, I would try to find him but that was what got Belle to lose her memory in the first place," he said.

"I'm sorry, Rumple, but you owe it to yourself to find him," said Cora as Red came over to them, and asked, "You two need something more or stronger than coffee?"

"I was thinking maybe we could have dinner together if you ever get off the shift?" said Cora.

"I'm on my way, but thank you, we'll talk later," said Rumple and got up, she gave him a nod as Red sat down asking, "Do I need to get jealous?"

"What we had we ended long ago, he was just handing over music as requested and I agreed to help him out," said Cora.

"You sure seem to wanting to help a lot out," said Red with a sigh.

"Don't worry, my wolf, you will always come first," said Cora in a soft tone.

"Good, so what do you feel like having for dinner?" asked Red, she was starting to get hungry as well.

"I was thinking maybe a pizza upstairs, minding me do you have any thoughts about what we should pick as costume for the party?" Cora said.

"I'll have granny make a good one and bring it up, ever seen the movie pretty woman?" Red asked her, not knowing if Cora had seen any at all, the short time she had been there.

"I think I saw it in Regina's collection, but I haven't had the chance to see it yet, what is it about?" Cora asked.

"Well Julia Roberts, the actress she plays a hooker, and Richard Gere, the actor, rents her, and she thinks he wants sex, but he's lonely, and he rents her for a week, and she helps him out and in the end they fall in love," said Red.

"Oh no I am not going as a whore," said Cora a tad too high pitched making people look at them.

"Too close to home?" said Red with a frown.

"No, I don't have the body for that outfit," said Cora with a sigh.

"I disagree, but I could be her as well, but then you would need a suit to be him," said Red.

"Or we pick another movie where no one has to be a whore?" said Cora, plain and simple.

"We'll try to watch some together and decide on something in time, if you go upstairs, I'll come after with a pizza in not long," said Red and gave her a swift kiss.

"Okay, don't take too long, I'm hungry," said Cora in a teasing tone. Red just giggled, and walked towards the kitchen making sure to giggle her behind a bit more than usual, to her woman's pleasure. Cora shook her head, before going upstairs to wait for her girl and dinner.

* * *

At the Mayor residence Regina had just came home, only to find Henry and Marie in the living room looking through Henry's storybook. She smiled at them and asked, "So have you found someone you want to be?"

"We were thinking about Cinderella and Thomas, but can you make my outfit more like grandpa's?" Henry wanted to know.

"You mean you want to have red jacket with gold and black pants?" Regina wanted to know.

"Uh-huh, but her dress needs to be blue like Cinderella's," he said with a nod.

"I think I should be able to make that dress, and his outfit for you, I would need your measures though," she said as she needed to make the outfits in the right size. Both children nodded and waited as she found a measuring tape and wrote down what she needed. She smiled at them and said, "It will take me some time to make your outfit, but don't worry you will have them long before the town party."

"You can really make a dress like Cinderella's?" Marie asked excited.

"I can yes, are you staying for dinner?" she asked Marie.

"Uhm no, I called mama to let her know we would be later than we first thought, Henry was supposed to follow me home when we were done, so I guess we should go," she said and looked down.

"I can drive you if you like?" Regina offered.

"That's okay, we live just a few houses down," said Marie, which was true, Marie and her family lived in 103 Mifflin Street.

"Okay, we'll I will let Henry know as soon as your dress is done, you may have to come and fit it," said Regina and smiled at her.

She nodded and said, "Thank you for making it."

"You are welcome, see you soon, Marie," said Regina and gave her a dignified nod, before the two children ran out the door. Emma were to enter moments later saying, "Wow, they sure where in a hurry."

"He was taking her home, I've offered to make their costumes for the party," Regina answered.

"Really I take it they are going as a couple then," said Emma.

"They are, minding me I have a suggestion for us as well," said Regina, looking at her love.

"I can imagine you do, so what do you have in mind?" Emma asked curiously.

"For us to be Danny and Sandy from the movie Grease, I really like it, you will be Sandy of course, what do you think?" she asked.

"Sure, why not," Emma agreed.

"Okay, now that that is settled how was your day?" asked Regina.

"Busy, everyone is talking about the costume party, I heard some rumors your mother was saying she didn't want to get dressed as a whore," said Emma with a giggle.

"I can imagine she doesn't, but I don't see why she should," said Regina rolling her eyes.

"The only reason I can think of is if Red wanted them to be the couple from pretty woman," said Emma.

"That would make sense, well I do hope they go for something else, any idea what your parents will come as?" Regina wanted to know.

"I have no idea," said Emma honestly.

"We'll find out soon enough," said Regina, making her nod. She then went on to discussing the topic of dinner, starting to walk towards the kitchen with Emma on her tail.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	14. Chapter 14

**_Costumes and complications _**

"Regina, would you focus or this place will burn to the ground," said Cora, looking at her daughter that seemed slightly distracted.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, I prefer not to be die in a firetrap," said Snow worried, she had already tried that during the sleeping spell. She looked at the two women that at the moment were playing with fire to the song pyromania.

"Don't worry, we can control it, can't we my little one?" Cora asked her daughter. Her tone was soft and the glance she gave her daughter was a tender one.

"We can do that yes," said Regina, looking at her mother, making the fire go out a little.

"Shall we try this again, or have you got it?" Cora asked her.

"I got it," she said with a nod, adding, "We'll do it again tomorrow, do you need me for anything else?"

"Not at the moment, besides I soon have to go to see if my wedding rings are here," she said with a smile.

"Excuse me mother, what did you just say?" said Regina with a gasp.

"Nothing, dear, minding me can I borrow one of your horses to get to the party?" asked Cora.

"Since when did you start riding?" Regina asked even more shocked.

"I was riding when I was very young, I'm sure I still can do it, so can I borrow one?" Cora asked again.

"Sure, just get it back to the stable when you are done," said Regina, adding, "I really have to go, I have a dress fitting."

"Marie's dress is done?" Cora said, knowing she had been working hard on that the last couple of weeks.

"Yes," said Regina, nodding.

"I knew you could do this, there is one more thing I wanted to show you," said Cora.

"Really?" asked Regina curiously.

"Yes, hang on," she said, going over to the laptop that was holding the music for the party and pressed play on the top gun theme, looking up at roof, raising her hand, seeming to focus, making fighter jets appear and fly over the roof.

Snow, Emma, Regina, sister Astrid, Leroy and Granny that was also there gasped as she made them land on a base she made appear from nowhere in the other end of the room, making them again take off and fly back and forth through the whole melody, the disappear into fireworks when it was done.

"Wow, mother, how did you do that?" Regina asked.

"Yes, how did you do that?" asked Snow.

"A lot of practice," said Cora, which was true, she had come up with the idea when she and Red had been watching the movie, trying to decide on fitting costumes for the party, and seeing as the song was on one of the playlists on and IPod she had borrowed for the party she had figured why not. She had struggled at first, but in the end she had managed.

"Impressive, I must say," said Granny, and smiled at the other elderly woman.

"Thank you," said Cora, blushing slightly.

"Do you have more effects in hand?" Emma wanted to know, finding she was full of surprises.

"I have some, I found this song I really like, it is special to me," said Cora honestly. To be fair it was her and Red's song.

"We would love to see it," said Emma, encouraging her, the others nodded.

"Very well," said the elderly lady, putting on the song a thousand years, making the lights turn dimmer and Fairytale land would appear, they could see the forest and in there they could see Snow and Charming finding each other, they could also see Red and Peter, only to have it go to Rumple's castle to have him with Belle, then some other couples came on different locations in Fairytale land. The scenery changed to Storybrooke seeing Regina and Emma hugging underneath the apple tree in her garden, Red and Cora in the diner and Charming and Snow hugging in the main street, she seemed to have been crying, Archie and Pongo, Leroy and sister Astrid in a private moment, Granny hugging Red in the diner, Regina hugging Henry and Emma doing the same, a scene with both of them and him, then a scene with Cora looking over Regina while she was ill, and Regina and Charming watching over Henry when he was having bad dreams. As the song ended the pictures would fade and the room would go back to normal.

"Wow," said Emma, almost touched to tears.

"How did you do that, Charming and I, you weren't there?" Snow wanted to know.

"Some I have seen happen, some I have been there, some I've heard about and some I have seen in your eyes while looking at each other," said Cora.

"You can access our memories?" said Granny shocked.

"I did to make this, but it is hard and I won't again," she answered.

"It's the most amazing think I have ever seen," said Snow, not seeming upset by this.

"You watched over me?" Regina said surprised.

"Of course," said Cora, adding, "I did that when you were young also, even if you might not remember."

Regina walked over and hugged her, tears of happiness running down her cheeks as she whispered, "You have really changed."

"I would agree," said Leroy, making everyone nod to this.

"Thank you, it means a lot, and now I have to go, I will continue tomorrow though," said Cora and smiled at them. She slowly broke free from her daughter, kissing her forehead. With that she was out the door.

"How she could do that I will never know," said Leroy and shook his head.

"At least it seems she is using her powers for something good now," said Emma.

"So it seems, I can't believe she did that, that had to have taken a lot from her," said Regina.

"Could you have done something like that?" Emma wanted to know.

"I seriously doubt I could have done it so well and it would take a lot longer to arrange, but I should run," she said heading out.

"Who would have thought giving her a heart could change her so much," said Snow shaking her head.

"I know, but I have to go as well, I promised dad I wouldn't be gone that long," said Emma, also leaving. The rest just stood there stunned by what they had just seen wondering if they could ever repay her for making something so beautiful.

* * *

Regina arrived at home, only moments before Henry and Marie, letting them inside, before going to find Marie's dress so she could try it. Returning she held up the dress, making Marie gasp saying, "It's just like Cinderella's."

"I tried to make it as similar as possible," said Regina, letting her take it on, it was a perfect fit.

"Thank you so so much," said the young girl and hugged her hard.

"You are welcome, but wait a second," she said and ran upstairs, coming back with what seemed like a silver tiara and put it on her head. She smiled pleased, saying, "Perfect or what do you think Henry?"

"She looks amazing," he said and smiled at the younger girl.

"Thank you, but what about his costume," said Marie, looking at Regina with curious eyes.

"It is not quite done yet," said Regina.

"It will be done in time right?" she asked, seeming worried.

"I can assure you it will, I just need a couple more days on it," said Regina, adding, "Do you want me to keep the dress and the tiara or do you wish to take it home?"

"You can keep it, I have to meet Henry here before the party in any case," she said, slowly changing back to her clothes, taking the tiara off, asking, "Are you sure I can borrow this?"

"I'm sure," said Regina.

"Is it yours?" she asked her.

"Yes it is what I wore when I got married to the king," she answered.

"I promise I will be careful with it," said the young girl.

"Don't worry about it," said Regina with a sigh.

The young girl nodded and slowly walked towards the front door with Henry, Regina held the crown in her hand, to her it was only a symbol of her unhappiness and of those who hurt her, it really didn't have any value for her anymore. With a sigh she put that and the dress away.

* * *

Cora walked into Belle's room at the hospital not long after she had left the city hall. She usually stopped by to see her every once in a while, mainly to give her updates about the library. She could see the young woman sitting and looking into the air with empty eyes.

"Belle, what is the matter?" Cora asked rather worried.

"I'm trying to remember, but…" she stopped, looking at the older woman.

"Maybe if I can use magic to show you," Cora suggested.

"He…Mister. Gold he tried to use magic, I didn't like it," said Belle, shaking her head. He had scared her with the use of it.

"I know, but I would only show you pictures," said Cora calmly.

"Okay, I trust you," Belle nodded with a sigh. Pictures did seem more harmless than a ball of fire.

Cora concentrated and slowly made pictures of Rumpelstiltskin and Belle appear, both from his castle and from Storybrooke. Once she was done she made them go away saying, "Anything?"

"I…remember, I don't know how, but his castle, we kissed and he sent me on my way, he was upset. He found me here, and he promised not to use magic, but he still did. He said he wanted it to find his son. I remember, I remember him, us…There is a town party I heard, I wish to go, will you tell him to go as beast?" asked Belle.

"Of course," said Cora and smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you, thank you so much," said Belle, smiling at her.

"You are welcome, dearie, well I have to go as I have another engagement, but I will tell him I promise," said Cora, glad she had managed to make her remember. She slowly walked towards the door as she heard Belle say, "I broke it his cup."

"I heard that you did," said Cora.

"I have to fix it somehow," said Belle with a sigh.

"I know you will," said Cora in a soft tone, leaving the young woman to her thoughts.

* * *

At the Charming apartment Snow was fitting Charming in his costume although he didn't seem too pleased by it. He sighed looking at his wife saying, "Are you sure about this?"

"As sure as I can be, it suits you," she said and smiled at him.

"Everyone will laugh," he said, looking down.

"I'm sure there will be worse costumes," she said and smiled at him, adding, "I heard Cora mentioning something about wedding rings earlier, not sure what she will be."

"You don't think they are getting married for real?" he asked her.

"I doubt it, but she sure has worked hard with music and effects," said Snow, smiling thinking about it.

"She has to do something to keep herself occupied I'm sure," said Charming, rolling his eyes.

"She works at the library eight hours a day, and what she has done, I have no words, it was so amazing," she said.

"Sounds like you are warming up to her," he said.

"We'll see, all I know is that she will arrive on a horse," said Snow and smiled at him.

"And we a rocket or something like it?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Will you stop it," she said, hitting him playfully. She wished Henry and Emma still lived there so that they could come with some comments as well. Sadly after they whole ordeal with the babysitting accident they had moved over to Regina's.

"I miss them too," he said as he had read her mind.

"It's not the same, the plan was to get a house and for all of us and have more room, not for them to move in with Regina," she said with a sigh.

"You must admit it makes more sense as they are both Henry's mothers," he said.

"That doesn't mean I like seeing my family go, or my little girl falling for my ex-stepmother," said Snow.

"Well there isn't much you can do there, as they plan to get married someday," said Charming.

"I assumed as much, after all I am not stupid," said Snow with a heavy sigh.

"Are you going to kill her…Cora?" asked Charming asked to change the subject slightly.

"I know I should, and I still hate her, knowing what she did. She killed my mother, I never got how she could be that ill that fast, but she did. I can't just turn my head and look the other way, even if she is changing for the better," said Red.

"There is no turning back from killing someone, I trust Regina and Cora can tell you that. If you kill her Regina will never forgive you, she starting to let go of the old hatred, do you really want to get the evil queen back," said Charming.

"I don't know, I really don't, I just hate seeing her from time to time, happy like nothing happened," said Snow, she looked at the dagger Cora had given her.

"Don't go here, it has to be another way," he said.

"I…I don't know, I need air," said Snow and headed out the door in a hurry, she needed to clear her head. Charming wanted to follow, but his costume was preventing it. He sighed slowly getting it off, before he tried calling her cell, only to find it was in the apartment. Sighing he figured he would just have to wait until she came back.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, I would like to hear your thoughts :o)


	15. Chapter 15

**_Author's Note: _**The name of the horses I borrowed from two of the my little ponies I had when I was very young, I found them fitting. As for the songs mentioned I don't own any of them, just borrowing.

**_Warning: _**Some violence, read at own risk.

* * *

**_The town party_**

It was early morning the day the big town party was going to be. Regina was walking restless back and forth downstairs, while Emma and Henry was still asleep. Her worries were that Ruby might have been wrong and it had been the werewolf that had bitten her. She was afraid she was going to turn under the full moon the very same night. She sighed heavily, looking at a framed picture of herself and Henry, could he ever accept her if she was in fact a wolf?

She knew she was being crazy and that she was probably worrying for no reason at all, sighing she sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, the sound of the program drowning her thoughts for now. She was just so tired off all these worries. She was worried about herself turning or not, Snow possibly killing her mother, losing her, she was even afraid that her mother would get another child she would lover more than herself.

She groaned, curling up on the couch, wanting these worries to end, wanting everything to be fine. She simply couldn't take it anymore, and it all lead to her pushing her Emma further away also, it just wasn't right, nothing of this was.

Tears started to fall from her eyes as she slowly cried herself to sleep in front of the TV.

Emma groaned opening her eyes, only to find her beloved, evil queen was not there. She didn't hear anyone in their bathroom either. Terror was starting to spread inside her; afraid Regina had slept somewhere else. Possible with someone else, no that couldn't be. She loved her, even if she had seemed more withdrawn lately. The blonde sighed as she let her bare feet slip onto the cold floor. Slowly she walked downstairs, only to find Regina sleeping on the couch, TV still on.

Emma sat down next to her and turned it off before she whispered, "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not," she admitted, she didn't feel that way in any way.

"Please, talk to me," Emma said, pulling her close, sensing Regina's tears was just around the corner. The brunette soon started to sob into her, unable to speak she didn't. She simply just cried until she was empty.

"I'm just so scared Snow will kill mother, and I know it is silly as she is good now. Still my mother she has caused so much pain, especially to her, I just don't want to lose her now that I have finally gotten her back. And the wolves I fear Red was wrong and I will turn into a werewolf tonight. I'm afraid of losing you, of losing Henry. I'm afraid that mother and Red will have another child and she would love him or her more than me," said Regina, taking a breath.

"Wow, that is a lot of info in a short time. Sweetheart, I get you are worried, but if you god forbid do turn I won't stop loving you and neither with Henry, we'll deal with it somehow. I don't know what my mother will do to yours, but we will try to prevent anything from happening, and as for her getting another child, she won't love you any less I'm sure," said Emma in a soft tone.

"You are sure, you wouldn't mind if I were a wolf?" asked Regina, looking at her, her eyes still tearful.

"I wouldn't mind it; I know you are housebroken already. And I do think I have broken you in already, as you have done with me. There is nothing about you I no longer fear, not even your rage," said Emma with a sigh.

"Of course I am and I would in deed say that I have broken you in," said Regina, giving her a loving kiss. Emma at once returned it, and pulled her closer, holding her.

"I never thought she could feel, I thought she was dead inside, now that she can I'm terrified of losing her no matter what she has done," said Regina with a heavy sigh, hiding in her shoulder.

"I can understand that I suppose, but nothing will happen to her, let us not worry about that now, but instead about winning the costume contest tonight," said Emma, trying to distract her mind with something else.

"We are so going to win and you will look so sexy in those leather pants," said Regina with a smile.

"Hmmm, I think you are sexy in your outfit also," said Emma kissing her in a teasing way as they heard Henry say, "Ewww, too early in the morning for that."

"And good morning to you too, kid," said Emma with a slight laugh.

"Will you stop calling me that, I am not a kid," said Henry annoyed, walking into the kitchen.

"What are you calling him?" Emma asked Regina.

"Henry, my little boy, my son, and some other things," said Regina, surprised Emma hadn't noticed that already.

"Henry, isn't that very impersonal?" Emma asked.

"Like kid is better, is the name I gave him in memory of my dear father so no," Regina argued.

"So if you got a daughter you would have called her Cora after your mother?" asked Emma, wrinkling her nose.

"I honestly don't know," said Regina.

"How come you didn't use a sperm bank but adopted?" asked Emma.

"Because…because I couldn't and still can't have children," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"Oh, I always thought it was because you weren't with anyone," said Emma.

"I was with Graham for a long time, if I could have become pregnant I most likely would have, but I am broken," she said.

"Leopold, he did that to you?" Emma asked.

"I don't want to talk about it and I need to make breakfast," said Regina and turned away from her, walking towards the kitchen. Emma hurried after and hugged her from behind saying, "I love you just the way you are."

A tear left Regina's eye as her arms reach back to hold her girl, she didn't say anything, in the end she didn't have to. Emma let her go and walked into the kitchen with her.

* * *

It was the same evening that Cora, Red, Marie and Henry found themselves on the stables. Henry was to take one of his mother's smaller ponies called Moondancer, it was white with black mane and tail, an odd mix Cora thought. She and Red were borrowing Majesty, which was all over white. They of course had practiced on the riding.

Cora helped Ruby up, before climbing up in front of her; they had to be there a little earlier as Cora did have to have the music ready before everyone arrived. When she had gotten up Red asked, "Are you okay?"

"Nervous about reactions, but fine," said Cora, she was at the moment wearing a beautiful wedding gown and sneakers, her hair put up in a fancy do. Red was wearing a black suit and tie, her hair in a ponytail.

"So Henry, what do you think," asked Cora and gave him a smile.

"It would have been a wonderful wedding picture," he said and smiled at her.

"One thing at the time, Henry, we better…" said Red, making Cora give the horse a giddy up and then they were on the way.

"She looked really beautiful," Marie commented.

"She was and happy," said Henry and smiled at her.

"We need to go also," she said, making him nod and help her on the horse, before getting up behind her, carefully riding towards town.

* * *

At the Charming residence another couple was getting ready and David was starting to have second thoughts. Going as A.J and Grace from the movie Armageddon might was not his top choice. He sighed standing there in his red spacesuit feeling like a fool.

His wife however looked rather dashing in her black dress. She had even gotten hair extensions for the occasion, he wasn't even going to ask where from. She smiled at him, saying, "Don't worry, and there has to be worse than you there."

"I hope so, still I don't like this," he said to her, sighing heavily.

"I know, but I will reward you plenty later," she said and gave him a kiss.

"You better, because I'm flying to stop a meteor from crashing into earth," he said.

"You're such a dork," she said, pushing him playfully in the said.

"Let's just go and get this over with," he said, dragging her with him out the door. She just giggled and said nothing to this.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin was waiting outside city hall, looking like him old self, the beast. Then again it was what his Belle had asked for, had she really gotten her memory back and how?

"Rumple," he heard her soft tone and turned to face her. His jaw dropped as he saw she was wearing her old yellow dress.

"Belle, you look beautiful, where did you get that dress?" he asked her.

"Cora, she has helped me a lot, she's been great," said Belle, turning for him, blushing shyly.

"Who would have thought that old witch would really help anyone," he said and shook his head.

"Old witch, she's not a good one is she?" said Belle confused, how could that be when Cora had only tried to help her or so it seemed.

"She's complicated, so shall we go inside, dearie?" he asked her, holding out his arm.

"We shall," he said, just as they heard someone say, "You can stop here, Moondancer, you can stand next to Majesty."

They both turned, seeing Henry stopping, getting off only to help his Cinderella off the horse. He looked just like his grandfather in that costume. The two came walking towards them holding hands, making Belle say, "Aren't they just the cutest?"

"They sure are," he said, just as Regina's bike pulled up and the middle-aged woman got off along with Emma, that said, "Wow, what a rush."

"Why do you think I ride it?" asked Regina with a frown, after taking her helmet off.

"Just wow, I mean I sat on the back of August's, but it was nothing like this," said Emma and blushed.

"Better bike," said Regina with a smile.

"Minding me, how did you get it, considering you should lose your memory leaving the town line," said Emma.

"I didn't lose mine to begin with, I put up that shield, meaning I can't get affected by it," said Regina, nodding to the other four saying, "Nice costume, Rumple."

"Same to you, Danny is it?" he asked, thinking he had come across the movie once in the rental store in town.

"Sure is," she was wearing her T-bird jacket with pride, even her hair was combed back almost like Travolta's.

"You look really cool," said Belle with a nod.

"Thanks, any idea what my mother came as?" she asked the rest, all shook their heads, only Henry nodded. He smiled at his mothers saying, "She's a bride, she rode here with Red on Majesty."

"Oh lord," said Regina, suddenly the wedding rings made sense. She hurried inside hearing the tunes to don't stop the party, seeing her mother near a laptop controlling the music; making different lights in the room go on and off as the people seemed to be dancing. In fact she was dancing herself, seemingly to sing along.

Emma couldn't stop giggling, saying, "DJ Hearts is in the house."

"Oh lord, kill me now," said Regina, head in her hand, blushing.

"She's so good," said Belle, looking at Rumple saying, "You feel like dancing?"

"This is not quite my tune," he admitted, too fast for him.

Cora spotted her daughter at once and frowned, getting a frown back. Her mother mimed something like, ready. Regina nodded making a hand gesture saying, bring it on. Cora laughed, and turned on Pyromania, people gasped as the two ladies made the walls turn on fire, having it on control under the song, making themselves being devoured by flames when the chores lines went, only to make it shot sideways getting to the verse.

"Isn't that dangerous," Henry yelled at Emma, seeing Regina dancing inside the flames.

"I think they know what they are doing, but please don't ask her how or try," said Emma.

"Can you do that as well?" he asked her.

"Not sure," she said, using her force somehow making a blue fireball appear in her hand, getting one more, making them go around her smiling triumphant at Regina that smiled back her, all three making the fire go out as soon as the song ended, and went over in sex on the beach, making the floor become sandy and palm trees appear around them.

"How is she doing this?" Emma asked her beloved.

"I honestly have no idea," said Regina as surprised as herself, smiling at her mother, making a thumb up sign, making her blush. Just then Charming and Snow joined them and Snow said, "Great costumes."

"Thanks, same to you," said Emma, Regina nodded to agree.

"Your mother, she's something," said Charming, making the brunette nod again.

"The flames, had that been out of control we would have burned to death," said Snow.

"We practiced on it as you know, you were safe," said Regina, rolling her eyes.

"Any more tricks like that?" she said as they heard Marie squeal, "Mama."

They turned to see Constance in a black leather cat costume, next to a man dressed like Batman. They both hugged her daughter and talked to Henry. Snow leaned against Charming saying, "Told you you wouldn't have the worst costume."

"I know and you were right, now can I have this dance?" he asked her.

"Of course," she said and smiled at him.

"You want to dance, hot stuff," said Emma to Regina, she nodded and they joined in on the crowded floor. Cora smiled at all of them, glad everyone seemed to enjoy the music, she was what did you call it in this world hit. She spotted Granny dance with Marco, her daughter and Emma, Henry and Marie and even Rumple seemed to make and attempt to dance with Belle. She figured she could slow it down a little for them, so she put on their song, getting a smile from him a she pulled his Belle closer, all the couples seemed to do that. She sighed, as she felt some arms round her waist from behind and a voice whisper, "May I have this dance."

"You may yes," said Cora turning, dancing close with the other woman, leaning against her, feeling so very content, she saw Red was happy also, as she whispered, "Let me know if you are turning so I can follow."

"I will," she said, leaning in for a kiss, which was quickly returned with some tongue. After all Cora knew most probably had found out already so she didn't care to hide anymore.

"Babe, look," Emma said, nodding at the couple making up at the DJ table.

"Oh lord, grouse," said Regina and wrinkled her nose, making Emma giggle heartily.

"I take it your parents didn't kiss a lot," said Emma.

"They hugged on occasion, but I never see them do that in front of me," she said, as Cora backed away blushing changing song to somewhere over the rainbow, making Regina start singing along, before Emma could say something else. She looked stunned, she never knew Regina could sing like that, and she had a feeling that it was a present from her mother to her; she had to have known her daughter loved that song.

Some people around them even looked surprised by Regina's voice, Emma just moved along with her, glad to see her this happy. It however didn't last for long as Cora put on a song that Emma knew as Secret, she had even seen some episode of the show it was associated with. She could see the hurt look her lover's face and Snow casting a glare at Cora, no one else seemed to mind it and soon it went over to something else.

It wasn't until closer to midnight where there again was a slow beat and Red came to find her lady saying, "I'm turning, do you want to leave or?"

"No, do it here after all it is a costume party, you be the wolf and I will be you," said Cora.

"Are you sure?" asked Red.

"I am, you won't attack anyone here will you?" she asked.

"No," said Red truthfully, having Cora hold her, going into purple smoke as she turned, as the smoke cleared Red was of course a big wolf and Cora was dressed in one of the outfits Red used to wear in Fairytale land, red cape and all. The wolf arose and put her paws on her shoulder's licking her cheek.

"That's just weird," said Emma, looking at her love, she could see an alarmed expression in her face. She didn't seem to turn, but something was wrong, making her yell for Cora, she came over to them along with Red that was snarling against the door.

"Little one, what's the matter?" Cora asked her, holding her little girl.

"Little one, really?" said Emma and frowned.

"Oh shush with you, Swan," said Cora, this was not the time, something was very wrong she knew.

"I don't know, it wants me, the wolves, please don't let them take me or anyone in here," Regina said, terror in her voice. She didn't know how she knew, she just did.

Cora nodded at Red, which nodded at the door; Charming came closer asking, "What is going on ladies?"

"The wolves from the attack are outside the door, whatever you do, don't let anyone out before it is safe, I am afraid we have to kill them," she said.

"I'm going with," said Emma.

"No, Emma, you'll die," Regina said terrified, Charming look at her, was this wreck really the evil queen.

"I agree, you shouldn't go out there," he said, Snow nodded to confirm.

"Tough I am going," she said in a stubborn tone.

"Well at least take a weapon, hey Henry, your sword," he yelled over at his grandson. The young boy didn't ask, just handed it over to Emma that went outside with Cora and Red as Charming blocked the door and Henry took over as DJ so no one would notice anything.

Emma, Cora and Red looked at the now four wolves, and Emma said, "So this is who attacked her, haven't you stupid learned you don't mess with us."

The biggest, one of black and grey stepped forward, making Red's eyes widen, this was the werewolf, she hadn't seen him last, meaning it had been in hiding. It had to be the leader and she couldn't let it go for any of the other two at any cost. She jumped for its throat before it could get, while Emma and Cora tried for the other three. They managed to kill one the other two was harder, and Cora got distracted hearing a scream of pain from Red, going for the wolf the was hurting her beloved. She didn't care about the risk, there was no way he was going to kill her. She conjured a dagger and went at it, making it let go of her instead. Red made a sound in terror, making Emma look at her saying, "Werewolf?"

Red nodded, killing wolf number two that came at her, before she had a chance to get back to Cora. By that time she saw Cora on the ground the wolf on top. In anger Red scared off the last wolf, before going over to Cora. With help from Emma they got the male off her seeing that she was holding the heart in her hand, her eyes closed. The blonde bent down, finding her heart was still beating, strongly. There was a nasty scratch on her waist and turning her on the side seeing one more nasty scratch on her back, bleeding through her clothes. That wasn't her main worry though; it was a bite on her arm.

"No, please no," she whispered, tears falling from her eyes, as she looked at Red that howled in agony. Regina had to have heard the screams as she came out to see them. She stormed over and sank down with her mother, tears in her eyes saying, "No, please, please don't die mommy."

"She won't, but the wolf, the one she killed, the one that did it to her, he was a werewolf, he bit her," Emma's voice was shivering now.

"She's a wolf, no please say you are mistaking," Regina's voice shivered also, but Red's whimper made that only more evident. The brunette sighed saying, "Just make sure she wakes and will be able to come back into the party so no one will notice anything."

Emma could see her hurry inside, she took it she was to be in the bathroom, either crying or gathering herself. She of course knew she couldn't do this alone, so she went inside to get help from mother superior. The fairy would help them as well as she could and so Cora would walk inside, a bit shaky, but otherwise seemingly fine. She thanked the two ladies and stroked Red's head saying, "It will be fine, I promise."

The wolf didn't say anything; she just gave her a loving glance. Cora walked back to the laptop and turned on a thousand years, again stunning everyone, including her beloved. The party didn't end until 2am and by then Henry and Marie had won the prices for best costumes, Cora and Red had come in second and Constance and her boyfriend Thomas had come in third. Constance had taken her daughter and sons to her car after thanking Regina for the costume once more. Regina had dragged Henry and Emma with her to go home, Henry on her horse and she and Emma on her bike. She would make sure Moondancer got to the stable the very next day, now she felt was too late and her son and girlfriend needed rest. Cora stayed until everyone had left, then she locked up the city hall, afterwards she made sure to return Majesty to the stable, and take her car back to the b&b where Red was waiting. Both women went up to her room where they were to fall asleep tightly wrapped up in each other.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	16. Chapter 16

**_Warning: _**Mention of sex.

* * *

**_New complications _**

"Breaking up is hard to do," Charming sang, making something to kill his hangover in the kitchen. He was smiling; last night's party had been the best he could remember having attended in the longest time. Then again there hadn't been many parties in Storybrooke.

"Will you shut it, it's too early to be up," Snow complained from the bed. Someone had had too much to drink the night before.

"Don't be so grumpy, come and go on a run with me," he said, he was already dressed on his running outfit. He was an avid runner to stay fit, and now he was going over to field to check how the crop was doing.

"Just leave me alone," she said with a groan, pulling a pillow over her head, pulling a cover over her head, and closing her eyes.

He on the other hand put his drink in a thermos cup and headed out, whistling happily, as she wondered where the hell he got his energy from. After all it was only nine in the morning and they had not going to bed before four. Groaning again, she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

Another groaning woman was Red, which was woken by her cellphone ringing. With groggily voice she said, "Hello, it's Rub…Red."

"It's your grandmother, I was just wondering when you were coming in this morning," said Granny. Her voice sounded soft, not in the lecturing voice she would normally have.

"Give me an hour or a little less so I can shower and change," said Red, not adding, 'and check on Cora.'

"Take your time, there aren't many here yet, I just wanted to check if you were up for coming in at all," said Granny, knowing about the change and all that there had been a fight last night, spite her age her hearing or senses about these things didn't fail her yet.

"I am, I'll see you in not too long," she said and hung up. She looked over at Cora sleeping on her side, one hand underneath her head; the other was reaching over to her. Her hair was a mess around her head and her mouth was slightly open. She was sleeping peacefully. Red gently stroked her cheek, whispering, "Time to wake up, my sleeping beauty."

"Mmm, what time is it?" Cora wanted to know, slowly opening her eyes and looking at her.

"A little over nine, I take it you have the day off," said Red, letting her hand trail through her dark hair.

"As the library only is open every other Saturday I do," said Cora smiling at her.

"How are you feeling?" Red asked, she knew that even if she had been bitten by a werewolf the pain would disappear as the wound was healing. The scratches however would scar if they were deep. Being born a werewolf rather than being bitten she didn't know how it would be to have the changes all of a sudden. She didn't know how fast Cora would change either, she just assumed by the next full moon.

"The scratches and the bite hurt, but I suppose it will pass. I suppose now we are the same," said Cora with a heavy sigh. She would be lying if she said the thought of that didn't scare her as it did.

"We are, don't worry I'll be there every step of the way," said Red in a soft tone.

"Can you tell what kind of wolf I will become, I mean color wise?" she asked her.

"No, you'll just have to wait and see," said Red, that kind of thing was always hard to tell.

"Okay, I take it you need to go and get ready for work," said Cora with a sigh.

"I do, are you up for having breakfast downstairs or?" Red wanted to know.

"I'll be down, but not for a while yet, after all it has been a while since I partied all night," said Cora honestly.

"Just go back to sleep, my queen, and mind if I borrow your shower it will save me some time," said Red.

"No, go ahead," said Cora, sinking down in the bed, when she came to think of something and asked, "The wolves, they came for my daughter, any idea why?"

"Not sure, but it might be the male you killed wanted her as his mate, he must have recognized her scent," she said.

"I assumed it had to be something like that, well at least he can't do more harm now," said Cora with a sigh of satisfaction and closed her eyes. Red just shook her head smiling, knowing all too well that Cora was in deed right. She looked at her for a while longer before she slipped into the shower.

* * *

At the Mayor's residence life was busy as always; or rather Henry was up and in his room doing some work for school and surfing online. He had been up since eight and as the clock now was nearing nine he heard his mothers was getting up as well.

"So are you coming for a run or not, Miss. Swan?" he heard Regina ask from the hallway.

"Okay, okay, just give me a minute to get dressed for that," he heard Emma, not so awake. He wondered how his mother was, since she had seemed awfully tired when they came home the night before, which had been around 2.30 am.

"I'll meet you downstairs then," she said as Henry poked his head out and said, "Hi, mom."

"Hey Henry, we didn't wake you did we?" she asked, worried they might have.

"Oh no, I was already up, so you are going out running?" he asked, looking at her she was wearing black and purple sweatpants, a purple singlet and her hair in a ponytail.

"Yeah, I always felt it helps against hangovers, sweat the toxic out, you is welcome to join," she said with a smile.

"I'll think I'll pass," he said.

"You can always meet us at the diner in say forty minutes?" she said.

"Sure, I'll take the bike," he said and smiled at her. She nodded and continued down the stairs as he went back into his room. He heard them discuss some more before the front door close. He shook his head, wondering if there ever would come a time where his mother did not go for her morning run. At least she had stopped with the town meetings on Saturdays after Graham passed meaning she had more time for him and now Emma, which was a good thing.

He by now was used to Emma spending the night, not necessarily with Regina, but in the house, he took it they didn't wish to sleep together due to him. He wouldn't have minded thought, he knew they were doing like Charming and Snow, he had heard them on occasion, Regina was the loudest, the reason as to why he was thankful for his earphones. Only one had he caught them, only they didn't know as he didn't interrupt them. It had been an early morning a couple of weeks prior, he had woken up and walked down to get a drink from the fridge. Obviously his mothers had the same idea, he found Regina lying on the island, Emma half on top of her licking juice of her naked body, working her way down and Regina moaned out. She had gone all the way down, licking her, kissing her down there, making her come hard, it was then Henry had turned to walk back up hearing Regina say, "You are so damn good at Australian kissing."

"Why thank you, Madam Mayor, still hungry?" He had heard Emma say with a giggle.

"Oh yes, starving," he had heard her say. He groaned hurrying up, however breakfast had been served not long after, pancakes with syrup.

He would never get why it was that good, or the need for it, he would just get Emma made Regina happy and the other way around. And he was happy they weren't fighting anymore. He just scrolled down the screen looking at a Nintendo Wii he had wanted forever and ordered it with Regina's card. He had stolen it from her purse the night before and hoped she didn't realize it was gone before he had put it back. He smiled satisfied thinking that he could live with getting yelled at for this and even grounded as long as he got the Wii and the game.

He closed the site and put the card in his pocket, figuring it was about time he biked downtown if he didn't wish to be late.

* * *

"Will you hurry up?" Emma heard Regina say for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. The brunette was way ahead of her and it was slightly annoying she couldn't slow down.

"Coming, coming," Emma answered sourly between her fast breath, slowly catching up, when another running seemed to join. Her father, why was everyone up and running about the day after a party?

"Regina, out for the morning run I see," he said, coming beside her moments before Emma.

"As always, where is your lovely wife this morning?" Regina asked, somehow managing to keep the conversation going while running. She slowed down a little though, as did he.

Emma joined in on Regina's other side, as David James answered, "In bed, she didn't feel like coming along."

"Wise woman," Emma mouthed.

"So are you meeting up with her later then?" Regina asked.

"Sometime I suppose, I'm going over to Ruby's for a drink then heading over to check on the crop," he said and smiled at her.

"Wonderful, how is that going?" she wanted to know.

"Growing steady but slow," he answered.

"Sounds like it grows like Emma is running," said Regina.

"Hey!" Emma exclaimed as the other two laughed.

"I think someone is a bit hangover," said her father.

"I would appear so," Regina agreed, as the rounded the last corner and found themselves in town. A couple of more steps and they were outside the diner. Emma did some quick stretches along with the other two before going inside. Henry was already waiting by a table.

Emma sat down next to him, saying, "Hey kid."

"Hey you don't look good," he said, in truth she looked like a wreck.

"Aren't you nice to your poor mother," she said rolling her eyes.

"Emma, would you mind order something while I go to the bathroom?" Regina asked, Emma just vaguely nodded. She slowly went over to the counter where she found Ruby; she seemed cheerful this morning as well.

"Morning, Mayor," said Ruby cheerfully.

"Yeah yeah, two hot chocolate with cream and cinnamon, once coffee black, one coffee with chocolate and cream, two plates with toast, eggs, beans and tomatoes and a plate with toast with apple marmalade and fruits one the side," said Emma with a sigh.

"I take it the toast with apple marmalade and fruit is for Regina?" said Red and smiled at her.

"Of course, the queen needs her apples, she may not seem it, but I know for a fact that she is hangover and she need the right thing to recover," said Emma with a sigh, before going back to the table to sit down by the table next to her son.

In the meantime Regina was far from as okay as she had seemed at the run. In fact she was head down in the toilet throwing up. Never having really partied all that much in her life, she was now stuck with a hangover for the very first time. She just then realized running had been a very bad idea. Flushing for the second time she went out to clean her mouth with water, before leaving the bathroom.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Emma asked looking at her, only to be given a we'll-talk-about-that-later look.

"We ordered you some food, and here," said Emma, pushing over the chocolate coffee. Regina took a couple of sigh saying, "Heavily, anyone seen mother up and about yet?"

"No, I assumed she was sleeping like my mother," said Emma, as Red came over with their order. She looked at Regina saying, "You're hangover too, huh?"

"A little, have you seen mother?" she asked her.

"I told her to rest when I left earlier, she seemed tired, then again she is an old lady," said Red, quickly adding, "Not that I mind that in any way."

"I've gotten that much," Regina said in sour tone.

"Sorry, well enjoy the food," she said and walked over to the counter, just as Constance and her children game inside. Marie walked over to Regina and said, "Thank you for letting me borrow this."

Regina looked at the crown she handed her and said, "Why don't you keep it."

"She really couldn't take anything so expensive," said her mother, shaking her head as she had joined them.

"I insist, it is only a painful reminder to me, I rather she had it if it gives her some joy," said Regina.

"In that case thank you," said the older woman.

"Yes, thank you, have you seen Cora?" asked Marie, looking around.

"I think she is sleeping still, why?" Regina wanted to know.

"I wanted to give her this, but I can wait," said Marie, holding up a crown she had made, it had a lot of hearts and stars on it.

"I'm sure she'll be down in not long," said Regina, hoping to see her before she left also.

"Okay, can we eat now?" she asked, looking at her mother.

"Of course, see you," she said to Regina, before the walked over to the counter to order.

"I'm so buying coke and chips on the way out," said Emma, with a grown, starting on her eggs. Regina just gave her a frown, not saying anything as she took a piece of fruit from her plate.

It was a little over ten when Cora again woke, feeling a bit more awake. The elderly woman yawned and stretched before she got out of bed. Slowly she walked towards the bathroom and had a quick shower, before getting dressed. As it was nice weather this day also she decided to wear light blue dress with flowers on, she put her head up in a ponytail held by a light blue ribbon. Of course she would as always apply her dark makeup, before looking in the mirror. She was getting older, not too visible just how old, but still.

A sigh escaped her as she took on a pair of light grey heels before she walked downstairs. She was to find the diner fuller than usual on a Saturday morning. Everyone was jabbering along as she neared the counter when she heard a little voice say, "Cora."

"Hey Marie," said Cora as she turned to face the young girl, with a genuine smile.

"I made you something," she said and smiled proudly at the elderly woman.

"You did, there is really no need…" Cora started when the young girl said, "If you would kneel and close your eyes, please."

Cora that never since she was a miler's daughter had agreed to bow for anyone, nodded. Very slowly, most likely because she was old she sat down her knees before the young girl. She figured she would indulge her as she had taken such a liked to her. Around them people seemed to go quiet ad look at them.

Marie took the paper crown and thread on Cora's head, whispering, "You can't be a queen and not have a crown."

"My darling, I'm not a queen anymore," Cora said, looking at her with tender eyes.

"You were last night, queen of the party, and you'll always be the queen of hearts," she said, giving Cora a big hug. Tears of joy started to fall from the old lady's eyes as she hugged her tightly, hearing everyone around them applaud and yell, "Long live Queen Cora."

Regina looked as her mother arose with a smile, curtsied and tears running down her cheeks from pure happiness. She felt Emma's arm around her pulling her close whispering, "Are you okay?"

"Fine, she deserves this, for once she did the right thing, and now everyone loves her," said Regina, as Cora slowly made her way over to them as the applause and sharing died. She sat down next to her daughter and Emma, and without talking pulled Regina close. Regina hid in her shoulder, lingering more into her protective grasp as she Cora whispered, "You will always be my little princess, and I love you the most."

"Oh mommy, I needed…" Regina started to sob; it was all so emotional for her.

"Shhh, it's okay, I am right here," said Cora in a soft tone, holding her little girl close, just like she had done when she was very young. She felt her hot breath against her shoulder as more sobs escaped her, and suddenly it was like she could see the young girl she once was. Just then the door to the diner opened and Belle and Rumpelstiltskin came inside. His arm around her slender waist and they seemed to be discussing something when his eyes came to fall at Cora and Regina. He looked over at her with seemingly concerned eyes, nodding towards Regina, as if she wanted to know if she was okay, Cora nodded. He gave her a smile and he and Belle sat down on an unoccupied table. She looked at him before she asked, "Why would you suddenly care about if Regina, if she is okay, you two have been battling for years."

"Because, Belle, she is most likely my daughter," he said with a heavy sigh.

"She may be…you and Cora…If she is that it means you have both a son and a daughter?" Belle finished trying to absorb the news.

"We had a thing in the past, we do I suppose respect each other now, but that is all, and yes," he answered.

"Alright, so are you going to find him, your son?" she asked, knowing it had to be hard not knowing where he was.

"I think I am going to try that yes," he said and smiled at her.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she wondered.

"No I will be fine on my own," he said.

"Okay, well at least let me help you plan this," she said.

"That you can do," he said and smiled at her as Red came to take their order. As soon as the young woman came back to the counter she looked over at Regina and Cora. Regina was now sitting upwards again and Emma next to them seemed puzzled. It was then it occurred to her, she had of course wanted and still did that a future with Cora. She had however never stopped to actually think about that would lead to her ending up in a family with Regina also. If they got married she would become her stepmother. Red took a deep breath, looking at them mother and daughter and figured what the hell. She had saved her life more than once, protected her as if she was family, she hated to admit it, but she was starting to care for Regina. She smiled softly over at them thinking that having a little girl might not be that bad even if she was that big. However in time she knew there would be room for more.

Regina got up and walked to the bathroom one more, giving Henry a window of time to slip her card back into her wallet when Emma turned to Cora and ask, "Is Rumple her father?"

"Excuse me?" said Cora, she however didn't seem as shocked as she should so Emma said, "He is isn't he?"

Cora leaned closer so Henry wouldn't hear, whispering, "He might be."

"Does she know?" Emma asked.

"Of course not, Henry is her father, or at least so she believes and it's how it should be," said Cora.

"You are not going to tell her ever?" Emma asked.

"I don't see what the point would be," Cora hissed.

"You can't lie about who her real father is?" the heard Henry say, just as Regina joined them and asked, "Who's lying about whose father?"

"No one, or rather I was about his father, it was what we were discussing, he's alive not some dead fireman," said Emma.

"Yeah, she found it was better than the truth, as the truth can sometimes," Cora quickly added.

"Wait you said she, he said she right?" Regina turned to David James.

"I'm not sure," he said, to be honest he hadn't cared to pay attention.

"My father isn't dead, where is he what did he do?" asked Henry, looking at Emma.

"He said she, daddy isn't my real father?" Regina's voice was shivering.

"He hurt me and it is all you need to know," said Emma.

"I want to know who he is," Henry demanded.

"Yeah and I wanted to raise you, we don't all get what we want do we?" Emma said annoyed.

"Henry, leave it be," said Regina in a warning tone, still looking at her mother than shook her head. Regina rolled her eyes at her in a 'fine!' way. Clearly not a matter up for debate.

Just then Snow walked in and joined them, sitting down next to her Charming. She gave Henry and Emma a smile, then eyed Cora saying, "Cora!"

"Snow!" she answered, wondering if she would use the dagger to end her days or not.

"Had a good night's sleep?" she asked.

"Can't complain, and you?" said Cora.

"With the exception of being woken up by David," said Snow, looking at her husband.

Cora nodded as Snow asked, "So what have I missed?"

"Mom was lying, my dad is not dead," said Henry, looking at Emma.

"I have to go," said Regina, getting up from her seat, and hurrying towards the door, and out. She soon was to run towards home. Emma sighed as she noticed Regina had forgotten her cell phone and wallet on the table. She excused herself and set after her.

Henry looked over at Cora saying, "Mind if I spend some time with you so my moms can be alone, I think they need it."

"I don't mind, I was planning on going to the park and just sit there reading and looking at the people," she said.

"Cool," he said and smiled at her. Slowly she got up and left enough for the bill, and Emma, Regina and Henry's food, clearly they had forgotten to pay. She looked up at Ruby by the counter and nodded towards the money and the table. Ruby nodded and blew her a discreet kiss which made the elderly woman blush. She nodded a quick bye to the Charming's and walked out with Henry.

"What just happened?" Snow asked her husband, as she didn't manage to keep track.

"Well if I got it right, Henry's father hurt our daughter therefor she told him he's dead. And Regina's father is Rumple," said Charming.

"I knew about Henry's father and wow," she said shocked.

"I'd say," he said, and agreed, returning to drinking his coffee. She just looked shocked, taking a moment to digest that, knowing that if the news shocked her that much, the news would be even more so when Regina found out.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	17. Chapter 17

**_Author's Note: _**Huge thanks to a friend of mine for coming up with this idea.

* * *

**_Hunting for a treasure _**

It was an early morning a couple of months after the town party that Regina found herself waking up in the bed alone. This of course wasn't that unusual as Emma usually left before her. She sighed hugging her pillow, dragging in the essence of her.

Two months had gone and in those two months her mother had changed into a werewolf once, a white one. So bright white her eyes had hurt by looking at her, she also had black line running down her back, making it's ways down her sides much like branches, not thick though. In addition it went around her neck and formed a heart much like a necklace. She and Ruby had looked her up that very first night, she had changed and it had hurt, even if it happened within second. Regina had seen the terror in her eyes as she was fully transformed and not used to it. She and Ruby had set off into the forest shortly after.

She however never managed to find out who her real father was and Henry was still nagging Emma about his. She had promised she would try to find him, but she never promised she actually would. Regina had also learned Henry had ordered a Nintendo Wii with her card, which she was hiding from him as a punishment for doing so. She knew it would only be a matter of time before he asked about it.

Now she was slowly awakening, getting used to the job as Sheriff, still she was starting to miss being a Mayor. She sat up and stretched, before getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom. She smiled when she saw a note on the window, Emma sometimes left them, especially if she had a rough night or something. She hadn't now, still she didn't mind a little note. This one said, "_Go to the kitchen and get a cup of coffee, next clue will be there._"

Regina combed her hair and put on her makeup. Then she brushed her teeth and took a look in the mirror she was slowly starting to age. Not so weird considering she in regular terms was over forty. She sighed as she went back into the bedroom to get dressed. Once that was done she walked down into the kitchen only to see a fresh pot of coffee. Beside a cup that said the world's best mommy it was a not that said, "_Your breakfast will be at granny's along with the next clue._"

'Next clue,' Regina thought as she drank her morning coffee, figuring she had to follow them. She had never really been on a treasure hunt before looking for clues, but she didn't really mind it either. She finished it and putt the cup in the machine, before grabbing her purse, locked up and drove downtown.

Once at the diner she walked inside, and to the counter where she found Red and said, "I was supposed to have breakfast here."

"Oh yes, sit down and I'll be right over," said she and smiled at her. Regina sat down on a table and waited and soon Ruby came over with a plate with heart shaped pancakes with syrup, fruit shaped as hearts and a hot chocolate with cinnamon.

"Let me guess Emma's orders?" said Regina with a frown.

"Yes she even made all but the hot chocolate, look under the plate," said Ruby and smiled at her.

"Any idea what these clues are for?" said Regina.

"Yes, but I can't say," said Ruby getting back to the counter.

"Of course," Regina mumbled taking a piece of the pancakes, then she opened the note under the plate saying, "_Good morning, sweetheart. I hope you are enjoying your breakfast, next clue is to be find in Mister. Gold shop, just ask for a delivery. I love you._"

"What are you up to?" said Regina, taking her time to finish her meal as she left.

Once she was out the door, Granny turned to Red and said, "She has no clue does she?"

"Not a single one," said Red and smiled, Granny just shook her head as she went back into the kitchen.

* * *

Regina walked over to Gold's and entered. He of course showed up, hearing the ring saying, "Regina, how may I help you this morning."

"I was told to show up here for a clue and a delivery?" she said, looking at her with confused eyes.

"Ahhh, yes, you see I borrowed this book from your mother a while back and she needed it back," he said, going in the counter to retrieve a book. She came over and took it, on the inside it said, "Belonging of Cora." She also found a note that said, "Next clue is at the library, you'll get it from your mother."

"Any idea how many clues there are?" she asked him.

"No, dearie," he said and smiled warmly at her. It was then she didn't know how she just did that he was her father and she gasped saying, "You…it's you, God I'm going to strangle her."

With that she ran out, just as Belle came out the back and said, "That went well."

"Should I send Cora a text to warn her?" he asked her.

"No, she'll be fine I'm sure, don't you find this method cute?" she asked, looking att him with loving eyes.

"I do," he said and smiled at her, before giving her a kiss.

* * *

At the library Regina slammed the book down in front of Cora saying, "Rumple is my father?"

"He is and please calm, today is a big day and you can't be upset," Cora said in a calm tone, adding, "And that book is very special to me."

"Calm down my ass, mother, what were you thinking?" she asked, demanding an explanation.

"We…I was young and in love," she answered.

"Oh…oh, we should talk about this later, what did you mean it is a big day?" Regina asked.

"Nothing, my little one, but you need to do me a favor," she said.

"I can try, what is it?" Regina asked, not to happy still.

"As Henry was starting late he was in this morning, but he forgot his math book and his lunch, can you bring it to him?" she asked.

"Of course," she said and Cora handed it over, with a note that said the next clue would be with Henry. Regina leaned over, hugging Cora saying, "I'm sorry it didn't go differently."

"As am I, my love," said Cora and smiled at her.

"I love you and thanks," she said, holding up the note.

"I love you too and you better hurry up," said Cora with a nod, with that they younger woman hurried out and Cora was left with a secret smile.

* * *

Regina found Henry in class, she knocked on the door and Snow came over to open, saying, "Regina, I take it you are here to see Henry."

"Yes, he forgot his book and his lunch at my mother's," said Regina.

"I'll get him for you," said Snow, and went to do just that. Henry looked at her smiling, saying, "Thank you for bringing that to me, mom said to give you a message."

"Which was what?" Regina wanted to know.

"I don't remember, oh yes she said to go to the stable, get a horse and go to your secret place," he said with a nod.

"Okay, thank you Henry, see you at home later," she said and kissed the top of his head. He groaned before going back in. Regina on the other hand went back to her car. As she started to drive she quickly found that she was glad she had taken her black leather boots instead of heels. Then again she had no idea she would go on a treasure hunt this very morning, in fact she had no idea where it would end and why Emma was making her do this. She was pretty sure everyone else knew thought. It couldn't be because of her birthday, even if Emma knew when it was, it would have been too early. Her birthday was not until September. Was it an anniversary or some important date she had forgotten about, no that couldn't be it either, Regina always remembered those, or at least the ones they had had to now. Sighing she parked the car outside the stables and went inside to get Thunder ready. Maybe she was putting too much into this, maybe Emma just wanted some alone time with her as they hadn't had that much lately. After all they did use to sneak around in the beginning, so maybe this was just something like that. Emma wound romantic. Yes she figured; that had to be it; she carefully got him out on the stable and got on top. Starting him in a job and then going faster, riding towards the lake, their lake, smiling, feeling free and alive. Looking forward to some alone time with her Emma.

Not long after she was at the lake where she saw Majesty standing tied up to a tree. She got off Thunder and tied him up as well, before she walked towards the lake seeing Emma sitting on a picnic blanket reading a book.

"That was some round you sent me on," said Regina, sitting down on the other side of the blanket, flushed in the face.

"What is life without a little excitement?" said Emma, closing her book and putting it aside.

"True I do suppose, thank you for the breakfast," said Regina bending over to give her love a kiss.

"You are welcome," said Emma as she backed away.

"So I take it we are eating lunch here," said Regina, nodding towards the food and the bottle of wine on the blanket. Emma nodded, making sure to fill two wine glasses and hand one to Regina that took a sip, saying, "Good year, you have taken it from the basement haven't you?"

"I must admit I have, but we have plenty left, so cheers to us," said Emma, raising her glass, Regina did the same and clinked it carefully into Emma's. The blonde smiled as their piece got interrupted by her phone ringing, she saw it was Henry and rejected the call, before turning to Regina. She looked at her confused, but Emma said, "Salesman, didn't know the number."

Regina didn't object to this, after all she knew they could be quite fierce. Luckily for her, her cellphone number wasn't listed, just her home phone. She smiled as she took a strawberry from a small plastic container. Emma did the same. The brunette looked over at her love with wondering eyes as she seemed a bit out of place. She let her hand reach out and stroked her cheek asking, "Are you okay?

"I'm fine, a bit nervous but fine," she said with a nod, mustering a smile.

"Why are you nervous?" Regina asked, sounding worried.

"Well there is a reason as to why we are here," said Emma, taking a deep breath.

"Please don't say there is anything wrong, any bad news," Regina's voice sounded more worried than before, and her eyes showing Emma just how much.

"Regina, easy there is not any bad news," said Emma in a soft tone, placing her hand on top of hers, making her take a sigh of relief.

"I just…this is hard," Emma said, blushing. This had worked so well when she practiced it, but now in real life was another matter.

"Take your time, I'm not going anywhere, my Princess," said Regina in a reassuring tone.

Emma nodded, taking a deep breath saying, "I never thought I could ever be so happy as I have been with you, you and Henry, you raised him, and I couldn't think of a better person for the task. I couldn't think of someone more worthy to spend my life with, with you it is like I am waking up to my most perfect dream every day and I don't want it to ever end. I love you will all of my heart and more. And I was….I wanted to ask you, Regina Mills, will you marry me?"

Tears of joy streamed down Regina's face, as her heart was beating faster. Of course she had imagined this moment, maybe even picture herself to do it, but this was just so perfect, Emma knew her all so well, she even knew she wouldn't mind all of this. She always seemed to make sure her needs was met as she did with her. Regina reached over and kissed her again, deeply before she whispered, "Yes, of course, yes, I will marry you Miss. Swan."

Emma hugged her tighter as she whispered, "You have no idea how happy that makes me, I feared you would say no, that you weren't ready."

"I am, well maybe just this very moment, but when we decide to do it, I will be," said Regina, her head leaning against the crock of Emma's neck.

"Good," said Emma, kissing her neck.

"How many knows about this, the proposal, considering you have involved half the town in the treasure hunt," said Regina.

"Well your mother of course as I went to her to ask for permission to marry you a little while back. She said yes to that as you can tell, and of course Henry, he helped me come up with the treasure hunt, other than that no one. Unless your mother told someone," said Emma and smiled.

"Wait a second you asked my mother's permission to marry me, whatever for?" Regina asked her, a bit surprised by this.

"Well as I got it as you are in fact born royal it was accustomed for the parents to approve the suitor. At least in Fairytale land, and as your father isn't alive, I had to go to your mother, I wanted to do this right," said Emma.

"Only, he is, my father, it is Rumple, meaning Bae is my stepbrother," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"Since how long have you known?" Emma asked, stroking her backside gently.

"Since I got the book to deliver to mother, I just knew," Regina said.

"Are you okay with that?" Emma wanted to know.

"I don't know, to me Henry will always be my father as he and mom raised me and all. It would however explain a lot of things like why he would help me with the curse and to learn magic. I know he taught mother as well," she said.

"I would agree, maybe he knew also and just wanted to help out his little girl as he lost his son," said Emma.

"Maybe, I still can't believe you did it the old fashion way and went to mom to ask for permission," said Regina, backing away to give Emma another kiss. As she backed away Emma giggled and said, "It felt like the right thing to do. Do you think she told anyone?"

"Most likely Red and I assume Rumple, the two of them is getting close again," said Regina.

"I've seen that, they must have had some history," said Emma.

"She says she was in love, can you believe that?" Regina said with a slight laugh.

"Probably why she took her heart out, to not let love get in the way," said Emma and smiled at her.

"I assumed as much, power was more her thing than love, until recently," said Regina and smiled back at her.

"So if she and Rumple know, and Henry, how long until my parents know?" Emma asked as she hadn't told them.

"Just guessing, but before we return to town," said Regina with a sigh, adding, "Scared about how they will react?"

"Hardly, you?" said Emma, stroking her cheek in a very loving way.

"Not really," she answered.

"Good, I suppose now that we are engaged it is only proper you get a ring," said Emma, reaching into her pocket to pull up a tiny box. She handed it over to Regina that opened it and gasped in surprise. The ring was in what Regina assumed to be white gold or silver with pattern of swans going around it holding tiny little diamonds. She put it on and it was a perfect fit. She smiled at Emma saying, "It is perfect, just perfect."

"I thought you might like it," said Emma.

"I love it," said Regina which was true.

"So should we eat and drink, or should I just make love to you?" Emma said with a sly grin.

"Take me, we can eat later," said Regina, bubbling over with emotions, as Emma lay her down on the blanket and got between her legs.

* * *

"Rumple, are you in here?" Cora yelled into the shop not long after Regina had left her. He appeared at once along with Belle, asking, "Where is the fire?"

"Regina, she figured out you are her father, do you think it will complicate matters?" she asked.

"Not more than usual," he said.

"How do you feel about her knowing?" Cora asked.

"It's fine on some level I think I always knew," he said truthfully.

"So do you think Emma has asked her yet?" Cora asked, her dark eyes shining with excitement.

"If not she will in not long, pends how long Regina uses to get there," he said.

"She will say yes, I just know," said Cora.

"Of course, they love each other, like we once did," said Rumple, Belle just nodded.

Just as Cora was about to speak a text came in on her cellphone saying, "Mom just left, won't be long now. Do you think she'll be surprised."

"Not long, I assume she will, see you at the diner when you're done with school," Cora text back, before turning to the couple saying, "Henry, he said she just left, I better get back."

"See you later at the diner," said Rumple.

"Don't forget to bring the champagne to toast in," said Belle and smiled at the elderly woman.

"Of course not," she said and left them to themselves to return to her work. Belle's eyes went to Rumple, asking, "Do you still love her, or Regina for that matter?"

"No, I care for her deeply, but my heart belongs to you and you alone," he said and kissed her. She smiled at him and both went into the back to continue what they had been doing before Cora came in, cleaning.

* * *

At the diner it was busy at always, when Red got a text from her love saying, "Shouldn't be long now, soon I'll have a daughter-in-law in addition to my daughter."

Red smiled to herself as Granny asked, "What is going on?"

"Emma is right now asking Regina to marry her, and Rumple and Cora are planning to surprise them here later," said Red.

"Oh so that was why she came in early to make breakfast," said Granny with a sigh.

"Yes, she asked in advance thought, I said it was fine," said Red, the old woman just nodded to this. Red served a few customers before returning to Granny saying, "I think it is great that they are finally getting married, that way Henry will have the stability he needs, no more huge fights of any kind."

"I agree about the stability, but I do think it would be nice if Henry had a male role figure in his life also," said Granny.

"You're so old fashioned, Granny, and he has a male figure in David," said Red.

"He's hardly what I would call a man," said Granny, rolling her eyes slightly.

Red laughed saying, "I guess you are right. I've been needing to ask you something for some time now."

"Which is?" the old woman wondered.

"If I were to propose to Cora, would you be okay with that?" asked Red, she suddenly seemed a bit insecure.

Granny sighed, "I wouldn't be overjoyed, but I wouldn't stand in the way of your happiness if she makes you happy."

"I love you too, and I am not saying I'm going to do it any time soon," said Red.

"I know, I think that over the last period of time she has proven herself worthy of you," Granny said.

"She has changed in more than one way," said Red and Granny nodded.

Just then Charming came inside; he walked over to the counter and asked, "Have any of you seen Sheriff Mills?"

"Not since this morning, but I know fir a fact that she might be busy, why?" asked Red.

"Because we were going to paint the Sheriff's office today, and as it was her idea I thought she wanted to see it through. What do you mean she is busy?" he wanted to know.

"Emma didn't tell you?" Ruby asked surprised.

"Tell me what exactly?" he asked, as Granny shook her head at Ruby.

"That she was going to propose to Regina today," said Ruby with a shrug.

"What! I can't believe she didn't discuss it with me or Snow," he said shocked.

"I don't see why she should; she is an adult, besides if she should talk to anyone if this was okay, it would be Cora. She is after all her mother, and I do believe she got the green light there," said Red.

"Cora!" he snarled and stormed out while the two women rolled their eyes over him.

* * *

"You knew about this?" Cora heard Charming say as soon as he opened the door to the library. It was only moments after he left the diner.

"I beg your pardon, and lower your voice please, this is a library," she said in a stern tone.

He came closer and lowered his voice some, before he said, "And if I don't you will turn me into a frog?"

"No, a dung beetle so I could take you to the stables, with any luck one of the horses would trample on you and kill you. I would save me the trouble. Now what do you want?" she asked, seeming bored.

"Emma proposing to Regina, did you know?" he asked, not commenting on how she would kill him. He knew she could do that if she wished to.

"Of course as you daughter did the decent thing and asked for my blessing. Then again I do suppose that it was the proper thing to do considering my daughter is Royal and my husband is dead. I think Regina would do the same if it was the other way around," said Cora.

"Let me guess, we're the only ones not told," he said with a sigh.

"And you are okay with that considering Emma isn't rich?" he said.

"She makes enough for what she needs and she make my daughter happy," that is most important she said.

Charming frowned saying, "I hate to say this, but I liked you better when you didn't have a heart."

"Can't you just let them be happy?" she asked.

"Whatever Cora, whatever," he said and walked out the same way he came.

"Are you okay?" Cora heard Constance ask moments after Charming had left.

"I'm fine, dear," the old lady said with a sigh.

"Are you sure?" Constance asked, seemingly worried.

"I am yes," said Cora with a nod, she knew she could always handle him and his wife if it came to that. Constance nodded and yelled for Marie it was time to go home, Toulouse and Berlioz was at school. She came running at once, both bid the old lady goodbye and left.

* * *

It was a little after 2 PM that Henry left school in a hurry and ran to the school bus , before Snow could tell him goodbye. She just looked after him with wondering eyes. When more of her students however seemed to hurry she knew something was going on and called her husband.

"Snow," he said, not seeming happy at all.

"Charming, what is going on?" she asked.

"If I got it right our daughter proposed to Regina earlier today. As Regina is Cora and Rumple's daughter they are planning something at the diner to celebrate it," he answered.

"Let me guess, we're the only ones not told?" she said with a sigh.

"So it will seem; any idea why? I mean even Cora knew," he said.

"Of course as Regina is or rather was Royal, Emma would ask before proposing. Even if she is as Emma so nicely put it just Regina, I believe she would ask to be polite to not get on Cora's bad side," said Snow.

"Still, we are her parents, didn't we at least deserve a heads up?" he asked.

"Charming, all things considered, she is a grown up woman. She has lived without a family for the most of her life, she does things her way," Snow stared when he cut her off with a, "Yeah yeah."

"Don't worry she will come to us when the time is right," said Snow calmly.

"I hope you are right," he said and hung up on her. She just sighed, sinking down on one of the desks, wondering why it was so hard for Emma to come to them.

* * *

In the forest two women seemed to be satisfied, as they were just lying on top of each other, gently caressing.

"We really should get back," said Regina lazily.

"Why?" Emma wondered, she was perfectly fine where she lay.

"I was going to paint the Sheriff's office with your father today, and I do believe you have a council meeting at three," said Regina.

"You're paining the office in what color, and you are right I do," said Emma, wondering how nothing skipped her attention.

"Cream while with Sheriff's starts of you and your father, only he doesn't know that," said Regina.

"By you, you are the acting Sheriff," said Emma confused.

"We both knew it wasn't going to last," said Regina, slowly getting up from Emma, walking over to the lake before diving in. The cold water felt so good against her heated skin. She did a couple of laps, before she got back up. Emma was waiting for her, she had gotten dressed in the meantime while watching her beloved swim.

"Getting off the smell of sex?" Emma asked with a fromw.

"More the smell of sweat," said Regina, giving her a kiss.

"No wonder you keep in shape, with all the exercise you are doing," said Emma witth a slight giggle. She was watching how Regina quickly got dressed, still somewhat wet from her swim. She didn't comment on that, she just got on Thunder and said, "Race you to the stables."

Emma groaned as she got on Majesty, kicking in her sides. The horse sat after Thunder and soon black and white was running side by side.

* * *

Not long after two giggling women were walking into Granny's diner, where they to their surprise saw banners saying, "Mrs. and Mrs. Swan and Mrs. and Mrs. Mills, Congratulations Emma and Regina it was about time." On the counter was a cake with picture of a crowned swan saying, "Long live the beautiful swan and the evil queen."

Emma and Regina looked at the cake then each other and Emma said, "Fitting, don't you think?"

"I do, yes," said Regina with a smile.

"Who is responsible for this cake?" Emma wanted to know.

"It was Henry and Red," said Cora and smiled at them.

"I have a feeling you helped as well, thank you, mommy," said Regina and gave her a big hug.

"You are welcome, sweetheart," said Cora in a very soft tone.

"Where is Henry?" Emma asked, looking around for their son, not seeing him anywhere.

"He should be around here somewhere," said Cora with a shrug, after all she had seen him not long ago.

"And my parents?" she asked, as she seemed to see everyone but them.

"No idea, I haven't seen your father since he came in to yell at me this morning," said Cora with a sigh.

"Sheriff's office," said Emma and Regina, exchanging a look, before going towards the door. The two of them walked hand in hand over to the building in which the Sheriff's office were. Once inside Emma called out for her father, while they made their way up the stairs. She didn't hear anything though. Sighing she knew she should have discussed the matter of the engagement over with her parents. As she reached the top of the stairs she let go of Regina's hand making the other woman frown. She could see her father painting one of the walls, not turning to face them.

Regina made her way over to David before her, saying, "Mind if I help, so it may go faster."

"No…no, just take a brush," he said, turning to nod towards another bucket with a brush on top. She however seemed to have another plan in mind, using her powers to make the paint from the buckets appear on the walls, no spilling it out. Then she made sure to do as she had told Emma at the lake, adding their stars also.

"You sure know how to redecorate," Charming said and looked at Regina.

"Yes well…" she said.

"Nice job, sweetheart," Emma, said and kissed her cheek.

"You are welcome," she said blushing.

"So why aren't you at the party, daddy?" Emma asked in a childish tone, making her love frown at her.

"I don't believe I was invited," he said with a sigh.

"I would really want you and mo…Snow there as it is a big day for me," she said.

"Yet you never shared your plans with us," he said with a sigh.

"I didn't know how to," she said with a heavy sigh, adding, "I know you seem to be fine about us together, but I don' think you really are."

"She tried to kill us more than once and…" he started, as she cut him off saying, "She's not like that anymore, neither is her mother. I really love her, can't you just be okay with it."

He looked at her and Regina that hadn't said a thing, "We will try if it is that important to you."

"Please don't fuck this up as I need you in our wedding when the time comes," she said.

"We will be there I promise," said Charming and gave her a big hug.

"Good, now if you would come with to the diner, please," she pleaded. He nodded and was about to follow when he looked at Regina saying, "Welcome to the family, Regina."

"Thank you," she said and gave him a dignified nod, before she slowly went back down the stairs in which she had just come up.

* * *

Moments later Henry was watching how Snow and Charming was having an intimate moment with Emma and Rumpelstiltskin and Cora seemed to be doing the same with Emma. He sighed heavily as he heard Marie ask, "You're not happy?"

"Of course, I mean it's great that they are getting married," he said, trying to master a smile.

"Then why are you not happy?" the younger girl asked confused.

"I just wish I knew who my father was that's all and they won't tell me," he said with a sad sigh.

"Why?" she asked.

"He hurt Emma is all I know, what happened to your dad?" he asked, knowing Constance had raised her children alone.

"Don't know, think he's either dead or gone," said the young girl.

"Do you think of him?" asked Henry.

"Sometimes, but I know what he looked like, seen his picture," she said, which was true.

"I have to find him, I need to know what he did," said Henry, slowly walking over to Regina and pulling her dress. She frowned as Henry had not done so since he was very young. She looked at him saying, "Yes Henry?"

"Emma was in jail when I was born right?" he asked her.

"Yes, that is what I learned," said Regina, looking at her son, wondering where he was going with this. Cora looked as wondering as her daughter.

"Do you know where?" he asked.

"I think it was in Phoenix, but you can ask her to be sure," said Regina.

"No…that's okay, mind if I go home?" he asked her.

"Why, are you not having fun?" she asked him.

"I haven't had time to do my homework for tomorrow," he said.

"I think Mary M…Snow will understand," said Regina in a soft tone.

"Mom, if I was gone someday, would you be very worried?" he asked, looking at her with serious eyes.

"Of course I would, last time you ran, you scared me half to death, you're not thinking about running are you?" she asked him, her voice sounded worried now. Cora's hand was on her shoulder for support.

"No, of course not, don't worry," he said and gave her a smile, before going back to Marie.

"Any idea what that was about?" Cora asked.

"No, but I do have a feeling I will find out," said Regina with a heavy sigh. Her instincts usually told her when her son was up to no good. The only question would be how worried should she really be.

* * *

Thank you all so much for you alerts and reviews so far., it really means a lot, I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter :o)


	18. Chapter 18

**_Author's Note: _**I'm sorry about the length of this chapter, but I didn't feel like splitting it up. I also felt it was about time to add Neal, hope you all like it.

* * *

**_Finding Neal_**

It was about five days after the engagement party that Henry was finding himself on a bus to New York. Of course for now his mothers was clueless about this, as he had just said goodbye to Regina like he always would when he went to school. Emma had left for work early. They or rather Regina wouldn't notice until he didn't return home with Emma as it was her turn to pick him up. Emma would notice when he didn't come of the bus and most likely Regina had went to get him at school.

He had over the past days managed to track down the man he assumed to be his father due to digging in Emma's past. He had managed to find out that she had, like Regina had said in a prison in Phoenix and that he had been born there. The man that had given her up was a Neal Cassidy, and he managed to find that as Emma got her car which she still had from him, he most likely was his father. However tracking him down so long after the fact was not all easy, in the end he had somehow managed and found he was in New York, and so that was where he was going.

* * *

It was later the same day that Emma came home, yelling for her beloved, "Hot stuff, I'm here.

"Cute," said Regina appearing at the top of the stairwell. As she notice Henry was not with her, she was quick to ask, "Where is Henry?"

"I thought he was with you," said Emma a bit surprised.

"And just why would he be with me when it is your day to pick him up after school?" Regina asked.

"Because he never showed up at school, mom assumed he was home sick and forgot to call it in," said Emma with a shrug. After all she had left before both Henry and Regina that morning so it could easily had been so.

"That is ridiculous, I would never forget to call something like that in," said Regina uphold.

"Now that you mention it, I did find that part a bit odd," said Emma with a nod to confirm.

"Oh God, he's doing it again," fear clearly showing in Regina's face as she said it.

"Doing what?" said Emma, rushing up the stairs to hold her, sensing that the other woman was weakening in her knees.

Regina held on to Emma, using her for leverage as she said, "Going to find his parents."

"But we are his parents," said Emma confused.

"Not us his father, you idiot," said Regina, she should have seen this coming.

"Oh," said Emma, swallowing hard.

"So any idea where he is, as assume you know who he is," said Regina, looking at Emma for an answer.

"Of course I know who he is, but I don't know where he is and honestly I do not wish to know either," said Emma truthfully, she still considered him a traitor.

"Well you better find out, because wherever he is that's where our son is heading," said Regina and hurried to the bedroom. The door was to fell shut behind her, and Emma could hear her cry from the inside. The blonde swallowed hard, knowing she would have to do the one thing she didn't wish, finding Neal.

* * *

After searching through Henry's computer for a very long time Emma found out the address Henry had found for Neal and just how he had gone about to do just that. She couldn't deny he was a clever boy. She however managed to find one thing he hadn't after searching for about an hour, his phone number. With a heavy sigh she dialed it and heard him say, "Neal Cassidy, who is this?"

"Hey Neal, this is Emma," she said, waiting for his reaching or if he remembered her at all.

"Emma?" he questioned confused.

"Emma you robbed a car with, you made sure I got in jail ages ago, I never wanted to see you again, have you any idea how much I hate you for what you did," she spat.

"Swan, good lord, it really must have been ages, and I'm sorry about that, I never meant to hurt your or…" he said, wondering how the hell she had found him, when she cut him off by saying, "Save it, I'm not interested, but the thing is that right now we have a situation."

"How and what?" he asked even more confused.

"Back in the days you managed to knock me up, I found out when I was in jail and put him up for closed adoption. Long story short the kid is smart and he found me, and I am going to marry his adoptive mother, but don't you think the kid has run off to see dad? Right now I have a kid on his way to find you and a wife-to-be crying because of it. So when he gets there, make him stay until we can get there," she said, stopping to catch her breath.

"I have a kid and you never told me," he said shocked.

"You threw me in jail and never bothered to check up on me," she said.

"Okay I'll make him stay put," said Neal, figuring it was best not to start the argument over who did what in the past.

"Thank you and don't take the fact he went to find you as an invite into his life, he's all Regina's, she raised him for the last decade," said Emma in a serious tone.

"Why do I have the feeling you were given the exact same lecture," he said with a chuckle.

""Whatever Neal, you don't want to mess with her," said Emma and hung up. She took a deep breath before turning around to walk to the kitchen, when she saw Regina standing in the doorway of the living room eying her.

"I was just…" Emma swallowed looking at her lover's serious face, not knowing what to say considering she didn't know for how long the other woman had been standing there.

"Talking to his birth-father I heard, so he was the reason you ended up in jail," she asked with a frown.

"It's a long story," said Emma with a shrug, pretending it was nothing.

"You can't fool me Swan, that guy broke your heart didn't he?" said Regina, crossing her arms over her chest, challenging her.

"If you must know we were going to run away together to Tallahassee and start over new. We were thieves together, we met as I was trying to steal a car, he had the same plan," said Emma.

"Charming story, any idea why he turned you in?" Regina asked her.

"None, and it doesn't matter, what's done is done," said Emma.

"You really don't wish to know, I mean if you were as much in love as you claim he had to have some reason for leaving you behind," said Regina frowning again.

"No because I was the one to do his time, I was the one who found I was pregnant in jail, I was the one was to have to go through the birth alone, I was the one to make the difficult decision to part from him. I never expected Henry to see Henry again and I for sure never expected I would have to track down Neal again, because I don't wish to see him again, said Emma with a shaking voice. Regina knew her so well that she knew her words to be true.

Regina walked over to put her arms around Emma that was shaking in anger over the thought of seeing Neal, she held her close as she whispered, "You are not alone anymore, my savior, whatever we have to deal with from now on we are doing this together, including meeting Neal."

"Something I am more than grateful for, and we should probably get going if we wish to get there before nightfall, I estimate it will take a little over six hours to drive," said Emma with a sigh.

"Okay, well, in that case we should probably stop by the diner for food and coffee supply or in your case hot chocolate and soda," said Regina.

"Sounds good to me," said Emma, carefully breaking free from Regina adding, "We're taking my car."

"Are you saying you wish to drive your wreck to New York," said Regina shocked.

"Don't call my baby a wreck, I've been driving it for ten years and I never and I never had a wreck," said Emma offended.

"You mean you owned this wreck for ten years and never had a car," said Regina, now rolling her eyes.

"Stop offending my baby like that, as we are driving it," said Emma in a stubborn way.

"Okay okay," said Regina with a sigh, adding, "Why is that car so special to you?"

"Because it is what he left me with," said Emma and walked out the door. Regina suddenly got that it was about the car. She should have gotten right away that the car she stole with Neal was the car she still owned. Regina figured she wouldn't talk badly about it anymore, after all if she still held on to Daniel's ring, Emma should be able to hold on to that car. She sighed as she grabbed her purse and put Emma's wallet and cell in it in addition to her own, wondering what she wouldn't do for her woman.

* * *

In the meanwhile Henry had managed to find Neal's apartment in New York, and now he was ringing the bell. Soon it was opened by a woman, he looked at her asking, "Is Neal Cassidy here?"

"Neal, for you, some kid," she yelled into the apartment.

"Coming," he heard a male voice and soon Neal showed himself saying, "So what can I do for you?"

"You're my father?" said Henry.

Neal looked at him, so this was the kid Emma had been talking about, he for sure reminded him of her. He was wearing a black trench coat and dark blue jeans, and a black and red scarf. The clothes seemed expensive and very stylish, so he assumed it was this Regina's doing, not Emma's. He smiled at him saying, "I didn't know I had a kid, but you are welcome to come in."

"You have a son?" Neal heard Tamara ask shocked.

"Not sure, who's your mother?" asked Neal, as he motioned for Henry to sit down on the couch. Henry did, and pulled up his cell phone saying, "This is my mom; she raised me, she's and evil queen and all, but not all bad. I ran away to find my birth mother as I thought she was evil, it's complicated. This is her."

Henry showed Emma's picture saying, "Her name is Emma Swan."

"Swan really?" said Neal and frowned, she had to have taken the name after they parted ways.

"Yeah, she's a savior, she saved my mum and all of us," said Henry with a smile.

"How?" Neal asked him.

"She broke the queen's curse, of course," said Henry excitedly.

"Of course, but if you have two mothers why are you here, are they not good to you?" Neal asked, seeming worried.

"They are I got all I can wish for if not even more, I just wished to know my father as well," said Henry with a heavy sigh.

"I suppose that is understandable," said Neal with a nod.

"So can I spend the night, maybe we can talk?" asked Henry excited.

"I do suppose you can that as I don't wish you to go back on your own. I could always drive you back in the morning," he said as he knew Emma and Regina was on their way.

"Only until tomorrow, I was hoping I could stay longer," said Henry.

"I doubt that would be a good idea as your mothers may be worried you are gone," said Neal.

"So tell me how you met my mom," said Henry, looking at Neal.

"Boy kid that is a long and complicated story," said Neal, looking back at him, in the corner of his eye he could see his fiancee Tamara was not too happy about all of this.

"Well I got all night," said Henry, Neal sighed and nodded before her started on telling his son about how he met his mother and why they parted. He took it a given Emma never told the story about him as he had come to find her.

* * *

In Emma's yellow bug Regina was resting her head against the window sleeping, Emma had made sure to tuck her red jacket around her. She didn't know why but she knew her queen loved it and that it gave her some sense of safety. She smiled by the sight of her so peaceful. An hour earlier they had been having a huge fight about Henry running away and about Neal, Emma had let her rant on to blow off steam and frustration. She knew her well enough to know she was afraid to loose Henry and herself to that man. She knew all too well that she didn't mean to be harsh or the words that had come from her lips. The blonde had even pulled over to take her arms around her, having her fight her hard before she calmed down; in the end she had fallen asleep wrapped up in Emma's red jacket, sleeping much like a baby. She was that sometimes Emma felt, a big baby, a drama queen, craving for love. Needing it. And Emma gave it to her, what else could she do, because deep down, down to the core of her heart she did love her with all that she had. Now she was there curled up in her seat against the window, she was curled up, her lips parted somewhat, one hand resting beneath her head, another resting, gripping around the jacket. She was safe, warm and protected within her dreams she knew.

"I love you," Emma whispered so soft as the warm summer breeze sweeping through the window. Regina turned slowly by the sound of her words so she was facing her love.

"And I you," Regina whispered back, as she slowly opened her eyes, looking at her ever so lovingly. It made a warm, fuzzy feeling spread within Emma's body and a sudden flush spread across her cheek. The queen smiled back and let her hand reach out and lay itself atop of Emma's.

"Have you any idea how beautiful you are?" said Emma, turning her head back to her beloved, smiling at her, before her eyes went back to the road ahead.

"I'm not all that, right now I can imagine looking like a mess," said Regina with a small laugh.

"You are still beautiful," said Emma with a dreamy sigh.

"Hmmm, so how are you feeling, I can imagine I hurt your feelings earlier," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"It's okay, I mean I know you had your feelings hurt by him running away again, minding me when he did so the first time to find me, did you know how far he had run?" Emma asked, Regina seemed to in control to not have known.

"I had a hunch, but as I had no idea where you were located I didn't know just how far he was no. I was terrified though," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"Understandable, I could tell when we got back, God you were afraid of losing him," said Emma.

"Of course I am his mother, never forget that," said Regina.

"And what am I, the mailman?" Emma asked with a frown.

"I am sorry, beautiful, I didn't mean it like that," said Regina, realizing that what she was saying had come out wrong.

"Can we switch so you can drive?" Emma asked, she was feeling a little tired.

"Of course," said Regina with a nod, and Emma pulled over at the next rest stop. Once they were back in the car, after having gotten more supply and a trip to the toilet Emma said, "There is one thing I have been wondering about."

"Which is?" said Regina.

"Your driver's license is it valid considering it has to have come from the curse," said Emma.

"Of course it is valid like every other document I have like bankcards and so on," said Regina rolling her eyes.

"But you are from a land of magic even with that I hardly think you could have driven a car on the first time. Same with Gold and the rest," said Emma a bit puzzled.

"It took a while to learn, but I must admit this world has things that are better than Fairytale land, like electricity, cooking plates, stove, TV, and hot showers," said Regina.

"A fan of luxury are we?" Emma teased with a frown.

"Always, after all I am the queen," said Regina, rolling her dark eyes.

"Always, but before you were a Queen what were you then?" asked Emma.

"Princess, mother was married to a Prince and I was a Princess, then of course I planned to run away with the stable boy for love," she said.

"Instead you ran away with the savior," Emma said in a soft tone.

"Yeah something like that," said Regina with a nod.

"Mind if I turn on the radio?" asked Emma, the brunette shook her head and Emma did so, singing along to a tone. If Regina minded or not was uncertain, but she didn't say anything to this for the next few hours.

* * *

In the end they were to park in front of the building here Neal lived. Emma took a deep breath before walking out of the car. For some reason or another she was wearing Regina's black trench coat and Regina her red jacket. Regina slipped the car key in her purse and her arm around Emma's waist, asking, "Ready?"

"As ready as I can be," she said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Let's walk inside," said Regina, using her magic to open the door. Emma knew she should ask later how she made that work outside Storybrooke, all things considered, it should have been impossible. Emma nodded and together they walked in and up to where Neal's apartment lay. Regina's hand was wrapped tight on Emma's as she knocked on the door. He soon came to open, gasping when he saw her, his ex, holding hands with a beautiful brunette.

"Em…Emma," he managed to get out.

"Yeah, my…our son, where is he?" she wanted to know.

"He's sleeping on the couch, surely you can wait until tomorrow to take him home, you can have my bed," he offered.

"Oh no, you can't come here after all these years and just expect all to be fine, for me to sleep over, what you did was a shitty thing Neal and you know it," she hissed under her breath.

"Don't I know you from somewhere, oh God!" Regina interrupted.

"What!" Emma said.

"You're Rumpelstiltskin's son, I see that now, you have his features, that means Henry is his grandson, this is so messed up," said Regina.

"Wait…what? Is this true?" Emma, looked at him, adding, "If it is she is right this is so messed up."

"How on earth did you know that? I am, and I want nothing to do with him every again. Oh God, he was right wasn't he, you are the evil queen," said Neal, looking at Regina.

"That I am, and I know a face when I see one, sadly for you, you look like him," said Regina.

"Did you know back then, who I was?" Emma wanted to know.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused, looking at her.

"I should call father," said Regina, realizing it was the first time she had called Rumple that.

"Don't," Emma said in a warning tone.

"I am Charming and Snow's daughter, did you or did you not know?" Emma wanted to know, adding, "Met your step-sister."

"What! And no I didn't know when we fell in love, but I learned later which is part reason you ended up in jail," he said.

"I didn't learn to recently mother had a thing with your father, love I do think it was," said Regina with a shrug.

"What do you mean, explain," Emma demanded him.

"August, he came to me, telling me to stay away from you and so I did. I never thought I would see you again, and to be honest whatever happened to telling me before I had a son?" he asked.

"August came to you?" Emma said, ignoring his other question.

He nodded and she sat down on the couch, Regina was standing next to her with a hand on her shoulder. Emma didn't look at Neal, but her wife to be to sit down next to her, which she did, making sure none of them were to wake their son. After all he was lying there sleeping next to them. Emma leaned her head against Regina whispering, "August he was the reason, and you are the step-sister of the father of my child, how are we going to handle this?"

"I would say that we go home tomorrow morning with him, and leave the matter be, unless do you wish him to be a part of Henry's life?" she asked.

"Not really, I don't see the use it would have even if he came to find him," she whispered with a heavy sigh.

"So you are saying you don't want me to have any part of his life, what about the fact that he wishes that," said Neal.

Emma was lost one words seeking comfort in Regina's arms, and the brunette held her. She gave Neal a warning glare making him go into his bedroom. She soothed Emma until she was sure she had fallen asleep, then she walking to the window where there was a fire escape.

* * *

Once outside she picked up the phone and made a call to her mother.

"Sweetheart," she heard Cora say in a soft tone in the other end.

"Mommy, this is so fucked up," Regina said, sounding like she was years younger than she really was.

"What is, my dear?" Cora asked, she sounded concerned now, adding, "Emma didn't go and do something stupid did she?"

"No, of course not. But Henry's father is in fact Bae, only she didn't know, he knew though who she was why he backed off ages ago. I don't know how to handle this, should I tell Rumple we found his long-lost son?" asked Regina she sounded frustrated.

"I don't think that will be a good idea considering they didn't part in a good way and Bae is most likely feeling let down by him still. Just take it easy, be there for Emma and Henry and try to find the best solution," said Cora wisely.

"You are right mother, how is everything at home?" she wanted to know.

"Good I'm going over to the bar to meet Red in a few," said Cora.

"Alright, well have a nice time," said Regina.

"Same to you, sweetheart, take care of your family," said Cora.

"I will," said Regina, hanging up and walking back into the sleeping Emma. She sat down next to her, and let her head rest on her lap, slowly letting her fingers go through her blonde curls. Emma mumbled something in her sleep as Regina whispered, "Sweet dreams my princess, and to you my little prince."

With that she closed her eyes, trying to find some rest. From the doorway Neal was watching the little family with a heavy sigh, knowing Emma had found what he once wanted to give her, true love and a family.

* * *

It was early morning in Storybrooke and outside every window the rain was falling. Tip tap against every roof and window, the skies were as grey as can be. In a bed in a small hotel room Cora was sleeping, her cover partly off, partly on and over her Red was resting, her arm over her body, her head resting against the elderly lady's bosom. None of them was taking notice of the falling water outside.

It had been late the night before, as they had first been at the bar, where they had run into Belle and Rumple. Belle and Red had ended up shooting some rounds of pool, while Cora and Rumpelstiltskin had been having a little game of darts. Cora had won both times.

She had not yet said anything about Bae being Henry's father even if she did know. She had of course told them the young boy had ran away to find his father, and that Emma and Regina had gone after to retrieve him. She was however curious about how Regina would choose to solve it.

After they had finished the games they had all sat down on a random table in the bar where they had had some more drinks and they went home. This night the female couple hadn't made love, simply because both were tired, so they had ended up cuddling and talking intimately until very early in the morning, or more precise round 4 am. Which would explain why they were still sleeping.

The piece was interrupted by Cora's alarm ringing, she let out a none-attractive groan and let her hand reach out to turn it off. Another unattractive groan followed as she didn't wish to wake up. Red slowly opened her eyes and looked at her saying, "Morning, beautiful."

"Morning," Cora said with a huge yawn.

"Attractive, how about coming down to the diner and open with me and opening before you have to go. I mean you are always eating breakfast there in any case," said Red, giving her a soft kiss.

"Are you sure that would be okay with Granny?" Cora asked her, she didn't wish to overstep any lines.

"Extra help will make it go faster," said Red getting out of bed to get dressed called. As did Cora, only a bit slower, all things considered she was not young anymore.

Moments later the two was behind the counter, getting ready when Red turned on the radio saying, "I love this song."

Cora pulled her close, moving along with the music, "I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you. But with the beast inside there's nowhere we can hide."

Red leaned her head against her shoulder, whispered into her ear, "I love you so much, you make me so happy."

The older woman continued to singing as they moved along to the music ever so slowly. She had learned some of the songs to the band as she knew Red loved them. From a corner of the diner Granny watched over them, thinking Cora might be good for red and the other way around.

* * *

In Neal's apartment Regina, Henry and Emma had changed sleeping positions over the night, Regina was now resting her head against Emma's shoulder, her legs around one of Emma's. She was one her back, one arm around Regina's hand, another tucked around Henry, he was sleeping resting his head against Emma's side, one hand locked in Regina's and another tucked under his head. Regina's free hand holding on round Emma's arm. All three sleeping peacefully as Neal walked over to the kitchen. Regina that wasn't as heavy sleeper as Emma and Henry woke and slowly released herself without waking them. Spite the fact she was now only in her panties and top she walked over to Neal.

He eyed her up and down before saying, "I get why Emma choose you to be with."

"Thanks I guess, we should talk," she said in a serious tone.

"Is this we need a drink or a cup of coffee talk?" he asked with a frown.

"Coffee is fine, I take mine black," she said. He nodded and turned on his coffee machine to make her one then one for himself. She took a sip and made a sound of pleasure before she said, "As you probably can tell family is the most important to me. Which is why I don't take it lightly when I feel there is a treat to it. When Henry ran off to find his biological mother I feared for a long time I would lose him to her, she's younger and cooler. As it turned out we work better as a team as we have his best interests at heart. We both got so scared when we found he ran and it took Emma so much to call you. Of course Henry would learn to know you and I am afraid I cannot stop that. Just don't let him down or hurt him," said Regina with a sigh.

"Your Majesty, I have no intention of taking him from you, or Emma for that matter. I'm engaged to a woman named Tamara, I would however like to get to know him better, on your conditions of course," he said.

"Good, we'll talk about this when Emma wakes up," she said, nodding towards her sleeping girlfriend, before asking, "Do you have a laptop, I need to check my mail."

"You, the evil queen, have a mail," said Neal, looking at her with shocked eyes.

"Of course I have a male, I do not live in a medieval society and it is the best way to keep track and connect with everyone I need to talk to," she said, rolling her eyes slightly.

"You sure have changed, what happened to the old evil queen and her henchmen?" he asked her.

"It got lonely and I became a mother, speaking of my mother I should probably call her," said Regina thoughtfully.

"Wow..wow, Cora is here?" he asked.

"She is that yes, she has changed as well," said Regina, just as the door opened and an African American woman came in saying, "Neal, what is this, why do you have two women in their underwear sleeping here?"

"Tamara, this is not what it looks like, these are Henry's mothers and they have come to take him back. They came in late and spent the night on the couch," said Neal with a sigh.

"Did you have a laptop or not," said Regina ignoring her. He sighed and went to his room to get it. She turned it on as an angry Tamara looked at him saying, "She…that is your ex."

"I have no feelings for her, I may care for him, but what we had is over by far, I only love you," said Neal. Regina kept and half eye one them, while going through her mail, wondering if Emma was still sleeping or pretending to do so. She was kind of cute, lying there in her white top and boxer shorts with the pattern of superheroes on. Regina knew her to wear both parties and boxers; she didn't mind either of course. She smiled as her eyes went back to Neal and Tamara.

"So you are saying these two women in their underwear have no effect on you," she said with a frown.

"No they don't, and I would never get involved with that one, poor that bastard who does," he said and nodded towards Regina. Knowing he was trying to save himself she didn't say anything. Instead she sighed reading her mail, from the school board, they needed more money. She was running out of way to solve it, thinking maybe Emma had an idea, she called over, "Babe, get over here."

"I'm not in the mood right now," Emma groaned half asleep still.

"Emma, wake up and get over here," Regina said in a harsher tone. Emma groaned and opened her eyes, before she released herself from Henry walking over. Ignoring Tamara and Neal for now. Leaning over Regina's shoulder she asked, "What's up?"

"Any ideas on how to raise money for the school, we need new books and other stuff," said Regina, nodding towards the mail.

"You are not feeling generous," said Emma with a frown.

"I am but I have a lot of ground to cover," said Regina with a sigh.

"How about having a flea market, and everyone contribute with something for an auction?" Emma said with a smile.

"I'm not selling fleas, I don't even have any," said Regina wrinkling her nose, making Emma and Neal laugh and Tamara roll her eyes.

"Regina it is an expression, what Emma meant was people sell things they don't need anymore, like clothes, books, furniture's and so on. You auction of something special seeing who will pay most," Neal said.

"That sounds like something I can do," she said, feeling foolish, as she tried to write a mail that could go around to everyone, regarding where the put their fleas and items to auction off.

She turned to Emma saying, "Now that that is settled, we should start to think about heading back."

"We're leaving already," they heard Henry say, he sounded sad.

"Maybe Neal would like to come back with us, he can stay in one of the guest rooms in our house," said Regina to everyone surprise.

Emma as a result hugged her from behind, making Regina say, "Ugh Emma."

"Hug time," said Emma, hugging her harder.

"I need air here," said Regina with a smile, looking at Neal for an answer.

"I do guess I could take some time off from work, although can you?" he turned to his girlfriend.

"You know Neal, go live with your ex or whatever, I had it," she said, leaving the same way as she came. He quickly followed her.

"Are you sure about this, mom?" Henry asked Regina.

"If that is the reason for you to not run off, I'll take my chances, but really we should leave," she said in a serious tone, her arms were now going behind holding on to her love.

"I agree and you kid are in so much trouble for running off like that," said Emma, her tone serious also.

Henry groaned as he took his backpack and walked towards the door, saying, "Can we at least grab breakfast somewhere before we leave."

"We'll see, now get moving," said Emma, making a gesture towards the door.

"I love when you are bossy," Regina purred into her ear, before releasing her, knowing she would so be all over her the very same night.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter :o)


	19. Chapter 19

**_Authors Note: _**I dedicated this chapter to the Asian Savor, the Mighty Mayor and EvilRegalRegina :o) And thanks to Bene for helping me figure out what Neal could donate for the auction.

* * *

**_True love's magic _**

Regina was running through the forest, jumping over three rots, making her way to the diner fast. It was early Saturday morning and she was doing her daily exercise. As she got in she heard Henry say, "No Granny C, not like that, like this, like you are riding an imaginary horse."

"Like this," Cora said imitating him; Snow seemed to be doing the same. Henry nodded pleased, finally they were getting it. Regina shook her head walking over to the counter saying, "A coke, please."

"Today as well?" said Ruby with a frown. Over the last few days Regina had come to order a coke after her daily runs rather than lemon or apple water which she preferred.

"This stomach flu won't end," said Regina, she had been throwing up in the morning for four days now. She hated it, she really did. Then again she was not the one to get ill easily.

"Sure you haven't spent too much time with Neal," said Red, she knew him and Tamara to be living at the house for about two months now.

"You mean sleeping with him, no, I wouldn't do that if my life depended on it," said Regina and paid. This was true, she didn't mind it all too much that he and Tamara had been living at the house for the last couple of months, so he could bond with Henry, but she would never go further than polite conversations with him. After all she did love her fiancée way too much to do anything of the kind and not to mention she did not find Neal desirable in any way.

"Have you told Emma you are ill?" Ruby wondered.

"Mind your business," said Regina in a sharp tone; sitting down on a table, taking a sip of her coke, it tasted heavenly right then. Again she looked over at her mother and Snow finally getting the steps of gangnam style. Right she didn't know what upset her the most, that the two women that used to hate each other got along more than fine, or the fact that her mother was now dancing in the diner in front of everyone for the fun of it.

Regina groaned thinking that over the last month's things had become more idyllic. One thing was that the whole town was eagerly donating things to the flea market, which was to be held the following Saturday, butt another was that there seldom was disputes or arguments anymore. The brunette startled as her mother sat down by her table saying, "Good morning, sweetheart."

"Mother," Regina said, giving her a nod.

"Are you alright, you look a bit pale," said Cora, which was true. She was looking a lot paler than usual.

"Just a stomach flu I can't rid," said Regina, dismissing it as nothing.

"Sure you are not pregnant," said Cora, making Regina's jaw drop. After all the elderly woman had been quite sick the first trimester while carrying Regina.

"If you are insinuating I've been cheating on Emma you are insane," said Regina.

"Well there is a man living in your house, has been for the past two months," Cora pointed out.

"With his fiancée, I have only slept with Emma for as long as we have been together, and I do not desire anyone else," Regina hissed, feeling how her blood was boiling with anger over this ridiculous accusations.

"I'm sure I am right, but you can always see a doctor to confirm," said Cora calmly.

"Oh for the love of God, mother, this is a stomach flu there is no way I could have gotten pregnant," Regina spat at her, making everyone turn to look at them. Regina could feel her cheek burning by this.

As Regina's luck should have it, Emma and Neal came in as she said it. Emma had been sleeping in as it was after all Saturday and now she had gone downtown to see if Regina and Henry was there. It wouldn't be that unusual as their son usually went down to see his grandparents in the weekend, and Regina usually stopped by on her way home from her morning run. Neal on the other hand had made an agreement to meet Tamara there after her morning workout. Both eyes widened by Regina's outburst, as Emma turned to Neal asking, "You slept with her?"

"Of course not," said Neal shocked by this accusation. After all he was head over heels in love with Tamara and Regina was not his type. Not to mention the fact that she was engaged with Emma.

"I know you living would us was going to be trouble, and you Regina how could you!" Emma said, looking at the brunette. You could feel the hurt in her voice.

"I didn't…I would never," Regina's voice was shivering now. Tears she had no control over started to flood from her dark eyes as she wondered how Emma could think this off her. The blonde like everyone else could not help seeing her tears that was so obvious, and she knew she had gone for the wrong conclusion. Still she couldn't quite believe her love was sitting there in the public crying not caring who saw. Emma in the corner of her eyes saw Henry giving her disapproving look.

She quickly walked over to Regina and sat down next to her. She put her arm around her and held her ever so close and kissed her cheek.

"I didn't cheat," she sobbed.

Emma held her closer, daring to let her hand go under Regina's top to feel her belly, and her skin was still soft spite her age. She was shivering lightly, and as Emma closed her eyes she could in flashes see how in the name of passion magic had been exchanged. They were not aware of it at the time, but that force had managed to create a child. The blonde knew by the flashes that appeared as she was holding her hand where their unborn was growing.

Regina hid her face in the crook of Emma's neck again saying, "I didn't cheat."

"I know you didn't, but you are pregnant," Emma concluded.

"Am I the only one that is thinking huh?" said Neal, both he Henry and Snow had now come over to the table. It was safe to say he felt lost here.

"Magic or more precise true love's magic," said Emma.

"You can really do that," said Henry amazed.

"So it will appear," said Emma and Regina nodded to confirm.

"While we are in on the subject of magic, I would like to donate something for the auction," said Cora, a smile for a short second graced her lips.

"Really what lessons in shape shifting?" said Regina and rolled her dark eyes.

"Don't be stupid, that takes forever to learn," said Cora, rolling hers back at her daughter.

"Rumpelstiltskin said it took you three months," Regina argued.

"I was a dedicated student, but it is really hard to learn and teach away," said Cora in a matter-of-fact way.

"So what are you donating?" Emma asked to change the subject.

"The old spell book," said Cora.

"You cannot donate that, one it is in my possession and two what if it get into the wrong hands," said Regina shocked.

"Yeah like that book was ever in the right hands," said Snow and rolled her eyes at them both.

"Actually it always was," they heard Rumple say behind them. He had come in to have coffee and heard their discussion on the way to the counter.

"You mean it was meant for them, the cures and everything?" asked Snow in disbelief.

"Yes it was all in the cards, dearie. I know what Cora had potential to become when I first met her, ambition she had, and heartless she became due to it. Willing to go all the way for power no matter the cause, the only thing I at first did not take in consideration her young daughter, I was sure she would have a son at first. It was first when she said a bride should always be Snow White I knew her fate was sealed," said Rumple.

"Wait you were Snow White, did mother know?" Snow asked shocked.

"Of course, she was after al at me wedding, we even had a private moment," said Cora.

"Didn't need to know that," said Snow as she looked at Regina saying, "You were born long before I was, you could have gotten that name."

"Oh please, I wouldn't name a child of mine something sweet and innocent, she was born to be a queen and so she became," said Cora in a superior tone.

"Mother," said Regina in a that's enough way.

"I didn't do anything to her she didn't want," said Cora, making Rumple snigger.

"Would you stop talking about her like that, thanks to you I grew up motherless," Snow snapped at her.

"That's not true," said Cora nodding towards Regina.

"Would you all just shut up, you are making me feel worse than I already am," Regina yelled, again all eyes on her, and the water work started.

"A little consideration would have been nice," said Emma stroking her ever so gently.

"Jeez kid, your family is messed up," said Neal to Henry.

"Tell me about it, mom are you okay?" he asked, he couldn't help but to feel a bit sorry for her.

"Nooo," she cried out.

"Maybe this can make you feel better," he said, doing a hand-gesture making a fuzzy bear appear. He handed it over as everyone looked at him with great amazement.

"That's my boy," said Regina proudly, smiling at him through her tears. She figured she would ask him later how he had learned to do that.

"In any case I'm giving away the spell book for your auction, and Red her old cape," said Cora to change the subject.

"Great and Snow donated her arrows, bow and dagger, Charming his sword, what about the rest of you?" Regina asked, holding the bear close.

"I don't know if it is of any value, but you can have my cane," said Rumple and handed it over.

"You don't need that," said Cora surprised.

"I can get another, it is for a good cause," he said.

"If that's the case I'm going away the Storybook, so someone else can enjoy it," said Henry, as young Marie came over to their table. She looked at them a bit shyly, as Cora turned her head to look at her asking, "May we help you?"

"I…I would like to donate something for the auction," she whispered, feeling she was intruding on the royal family, but as she and Thomas was in there, and she had the items with her, she figured she would give them to Regina. That way they wouldn't have to stop by her house later.

"Alright, what do you have?" Regina asked polite, figuring she could hear her out if she wanted to help.

"This," she said and handed Regina a box. The brunette opened it and pulled out a collar, pink with what she assumed to be diamonds around. There was also a set of music sheets for piano, which appeared to be very old and a silver rattle.

Regina looked at her with questioning eyes, but she said, "I'm too old for the rattle, the music I know by heart, and I'm not a cat anymore so I don't need a collar. And we can't get one because Toulouse and I are allergic," she explained.

"In thank case thank you, I'm sure we can get buyers for this," said Regina. Marie nodded and went back to Thomas, who was waiting by the counter.

"Can you believe she is allergic to cats and I want that rattle," said Emma, reaching for it, but Regina pushed her off.

"Ironic yes, and paws off Swan, if you want it you buy it at the auction like everyone else, which reminds me what are you donating?" Said Regina.

"My red jacket," she said, making everyone gasp.

"But I love that," Regina whispered, after all it was what Emma had been wearing when she first showed up at her door.

"Then buy it," Emma challenged her.

"We'll see, I should…" she started when Berlioz and Toulouse came over saying, "Madam Mayor, Madam Mayor."

"Yes boys," she said looking at them.

"We would like to donate," Toulouse started.

"Something for the auction," Berlioz finished.

"Very well, what do you have?" she said, looking at the two young boys with wondering eyes.

"We made this together," they said in unison, carefully lifting up a painting of Paris.

"I'm so buying that, it's awesome," said Neal, taking a closer look.

"What on earth do you need a painting for?" Emma asked with a frown.

"You really painted that?" Regina asked, the details in it truly were amazing for their young age.

"Uh-huh, but we also would like to give away these," said Berlioz, handing her some old records.

"I must say I am impressed and also very glad for all of your gifts, thank you," said Regina and smiled warmly at them.

"Welcome your Mayorness," they said and smiled back, before running back out.

"Wow these look really old," said Neal going through the records the boys had just given away. He had been collecting records for quite many years.

"They most likely are, so Neal would you be donating something?" Regina asked.

"Oh would you dad?" asked Henry, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"I'm not sure if I have anything of value to give away, unless I can do something like housework for a day?" he said.

"That is a great idea, I'll put you up for that," said Regina.

"Alright, now if you ladies would excuse me," he said and left the table, having just seen Tamara come inside. Emma groaned seeing as Neal gave her a kiss, making Regina bend over and give her a peck on the cheek. The blonde blushed slightly.

"So how many ladies do you think will bid on Neal cleaning houses naked," said Regina with a sly grin.

"You wouldn't," said Emma, not knowing if she should be shocked or amused.

"I would," said Regina, still grinning. Henry just raised her brows at them.

"Then I am bidding," said Snow, making them all look at her frowning.

"What are you bidding on, dear?" they heard David James ask, he had just come in and joined them at the table.

"Regina's fruit," said Snow blushing, making Cora frown even more and Emma burst out in laughter over her choice of words.

"Wonderful, I'm bidding on Geppetto's new close myself," he said.

"Alright, in any case I do have to run," said Regina, slowly getting up, she was really longing for a long warm shower.

"I'll lock up these donations then I'll be home, in case you need anything," said Emma, smiling at her.

Regina nodded, before gave Emma a swift kiss and headed for the exit. On the way out she could hear the rest start discussing what they were going to bid on. She hated to admit it, but she could hardly wait for the auction herself.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	20. Chapter 20

**_Author's Note: I'm sorry about the long wait, dearies :o( I just needed some time to figure out my next move for this story. I will try to work faster in the future and I do hope you all like this chapter even if it is a bit long. _**

* * *

**_Biddings and nightly adventures _**

It was a sunny day in Storybrook; still every occupant was inside the town hall. The reason was the flea marked or rather the auction. Regina being the mayor was the auctioneer and she had already managed to get out Marie's stuff and Geppetto's clock. The last going to Charming to Snow's dismay.

"Right guys, next we have Snow's bow and arrows, any bidders, we are starting on fifty dollars, fifty dollars anyone," she called, out, having it go up to two hundred and fifty dollars to granny. She seemed pleased by this as she held up Charming's old sword, saying a lot about it and how it had been used in many battles, slaying at least one dragon. Her bid therefor would start on one hundred and fifty euros. She could hear how the men in the crowd was going wild, higher and higher it went, until a small too familiar voice said, "I give one thousand dollars for it."

"Henry!" Regina said shocked. Wondering how the heck he would even be able to afford that.

"Anyone higher?" she asked, but it went to her son and he proudly come to pay and took it away. She shook her head by this, knowing it would be more fencing lessons in the time to come.

"Alright, now next up we have the old spell book, it used to belong to Cora, then myself, anyone feel like practicing magic?" Regina said, holding it up, her mother smiled at her.

Emma looked at it as well, afraid it would get into the wrong hands. Without even thinking it through she called out, "I give you two thousand dollars for it."

"Have you gone and lost it now!" said Regina in a bit too harsh tone, rolling her eyes.

"I just really want the book," Emma said in a low tone, blushing all over.

"Yes, but I am sure you could have gotten it for a much lower price," said Regina.

"I didn't take any chances," she said, taking the book from Regina and went to pay for it.

"Seems someone will have a fight about a certain book later," said Cora to Rumple, the two of them was sitting next to each other in the audience.

"Yes so it would seem, I'll never know why she bid so much for it, looks like Emma's jacket is up next," said Rumple making the audience gasp.

"I'm gonna bid on that, seventy," Red yelled out, she was on Cora's other side.

Regina watched as the bids went to hundred and above, nearing three hundred and four hundred, going higher and higher. And for a jacket, a jacket she loved, gosh she hated to admit it; she didn't want to let it go. She would either have to go along with the biddings or two thousand five hundred for a jacket. A stupid red jacket. Was it really worth that?

Emma looked at Regina as the bids for her jacket was going higher and higher, seeing she seemed more and more puzzled. Would she let it go, no she couldn't do that, Regina loved her jacket. She even wore it a lot herself now, more at home than outside. Perhaps afraid to let people see her wear something so casual. It was up to three thousand now and for a stupid jacket she had once bought from a flea marked herself. Was people going insane?

Everyone gasped when Regina suddenly said, "I will give five thousand for that god damn jacket, any higher and I will go higher than that as well. I will have this jacket no matter the price."

Everyone seemed to be backing down at this, and as Emma took her payment, she whispered, "You would have most likely gotten it for four."

"Oh shut it!" she snapped, feeling like a fool for bidding so high, and on a simple jacket that didn't even have a good brand.

"Just admit it, you love the jacket," said Emma, teasing her.

"Says the one that just bought the spell book," Regina hissed at her.

"Ladies, shall we move along and leave the lovers quarrel at home?" asked Charming from the side, he helped carrying out the things they were auctioning off.

"Yes of course," said Regina in a dignified manner, taking the cane from him. Going over to the stand saying, "Okay next up we have Mr. Gold's cane, can I have any bids on it?"

"Fifty," Constance yelled.

"Seventy," yelled Henry.

"Henry for crying out loud!" Regina yelled at him. He had already used enough on the sword in her eyes.

"Hey I can bid on anything like everyone else," said Henry offended, making the crowd go, "Hear, hear."

"One hundred," said Red, figuring it would be a cool thing to have.

"One ten," yelled Henry, he really wanted his grandfather's cane it would seem.

"One fifty," said Constance.

"Two hundred," said Red.

"What do you need it for?" Cora asked her from the side.

"It would be cool to have," she said with a shrug.

"Two fifty," they suddenly heard Neal say from somewhere in the room.

"Two seventy," said Red.

"Three hundred," said Neal.

"One thousand," Cora suddenly yelled, making everyone look at her and Regina's jaw drop. No one would of course go higher, and as Cora got up to claim her cane, she said, "What, I'm not getting younger, it might come in handy."

"Will you believe that," said Red, looking over at Belle and Rumpelstiltskin.

"I do, I think the cane has the same sentimental value to her as the jacket has for Regina," said Belle. Rumple just nodded to this as he added, "That and as she said she is getting older as well."

As Cora came back with the cane Regina held up a basket saying, "Here I have apples, apple cider, apple jelly and a poisoned apple for my personal storage. Any bidders?"

For a short second an evil grin appeared on her face as Cora said, "Who on earth would be bidding on a poisoned apple."

"Who would not if that could be used, besides she does make the best apple cider and apple jelly," said Belle.

"Minding me I should have asked her for more cider and jelly later," said Cora.

"You are not bidding?" Red asked surprised.

"Why should I do that when I have a family discount," she said, hearing people around her throwing in bids higher and higher when Snow yelled, "I'm bidding three thousand for it."

"Snow, what the hell!" Charming yelled from side of the stage.

"If anyone deserves that damn apple it is me," she said, making Regina smile at her. This time it wasn't her evil grin though, it was heartfelt.

"Apple basket sold to my little one, moving along we have Red's red cape, Bidding will start at one hundred dollars," Said Regina, making Charming hand her the cape and Neal carrying the basket over to Emma where they payment would be made. Snow quickly came to pay and Cora after her for buying Red's cape for about three thousand five hundred, right in front of granny's nose. Next up would be Henry's beloved storybook, which would be the fought over buy all. However it would be in the end be bought by Emma with some founding by Regina it would be said at a later point. It would go for seven thousand dollars.

"Okay now ladies now we have one last thing, Neal here is offering to be at your service all day in this outfit," said Regina holding up a small white apron and a white collar with a black bow.

"Regina, I never said…" he started, when she cut him off by saying, "Bidding will start at two hundred dollars."

Of course the women in the audience would go crazy over this, the bidding had already gone up to five thousand when David James raised his voice saying, "I will give you eight thousand for him; I can raise it to ten if anyone will go over eight."

"Anyone over eight?" asked Regina, looking around; everyone shook their heads in pure shock.

"Sold to Charming for eight thousand and I do believe that was all," said Regina when she heard Cora behind her saying, "I have one last thing, little one."

"You do, great, what would that be, mother?" said Regina turning to face her.

"Two capes," she said, holding up Daniel's black cape and Regina's green with pattern they had worn the day of her death.

"Cora, you cannot do that, don't…" Snow called from the audience, seeing Regina shiver up at the stage.

"Where did you even get those?" Regina's voice was shivering now.

"I kept them, call me sentimental," she said.

"What is so special about those two capes?" Neal dared to ask, he looked as confused as Emma.

"I swear Cora if you don't take you away I will kill you myself, and here I thought you had changed," Snow said, she was up at the stage as well, now. Emma had no idea how her father managed to get everyone out that fast, before all hell broke loose.

"Why would you do this?" Regina's voice, still shivering. Emma went behind her, holding her, asking "Wait those capes, they were you and Daniel's, aren't they?"

Snow nodded, and Emma looked at Cora said, "Why would you do this, after having improved so much, after showing everyone you did have a change of heart."

"Please Cora, I know you do have a heart or do you wish me to take it away?" Snow said, looking into her dark eyes.

"I'm…. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, they belong to you," she whispered, sinking down on the ground in front of them, adding, "I should never…"

Regina walked over to her kneeling down in front of her, wrapping her arms around her neck, saying, "I know you in an odd way meant well, that you wanted someone else to have them, you wouldn't want to hurt me, right?"

Cora shook her head, pulling her close, making them both disappear in a pink cloud. Emma looked after them. She would never get Cora fully she knew, she couldn't help but to wonder if Cora had pulled the stunt to have some alone time with her daughter, or if she had meant causing her pain. Then her eyes went over the messy town hall, she would have to clean that up.

* * *

Luckily for her she had a lot of help in her parents, Neal, and Henry. They were just about to lock up when Tamara came inside, she did not look happy. Emma frowned, and she and Henry backed away from Neal.

"Did it ever occur for you to tell me about you going stripping for the town's ladies?" she asked.

"He's in deep shit now," Henry whispered to Emma, she nodded.

"I honestly didn't know, I offered to do something for charity like cleaning houses. She came up with that, really what could I have done," he said.

"You could have objected, but did you do that, nooo, you just went ahead and said fine, and now you are going to be naked at a man's house," she snarled.

"In all honesty he did pay and it is not like I'm into guys, or would have slept with any woman that did pay," he said, rolling his eyes at her.

"You know save it, Neal, I don't want to hear it. It is bad enough that we have to live with your ex and her whatever she is, but this…" she said.

"I cannot back down on this, she is the evil queen," he objected.

"I don't really give a rats ass, I had it, I'm leaving or at least moving out, if you care at all you will do the same," she said marching out.

"Tamara, wait," he called and ran after her.

"Well what can I say you lay in the bed you do make," said Emma with a snigger.

"Minding me, David, why did you buy him for, you're not into men are you?" Snow asked her husband.

"No, I got him as eye candy for you," he said, making her give him a soft kiss. Emma rolled her eyes thinking, 'Dear heavens.' She turned her head and said, "Hey kid, time to go home, we can finish the last tomorrow."

He nodded and ran towards the exit, and opened the door. Then he turned towards his grandparents saying, "Can I sleep at your house tonight?"

"Why?" asked Snow, frowning at him.

"I think mom want alone time with Emma," said Henry with a sigh. Snow and Charming nodded to this as they neared the door of the city hall. There outside on her bike, Regina was sitting, only she was not wearing the grey suit she head on earlier. She was wearing her black dress, black boots and Emma's red jacket. After all it was hers now. Emma swallowed hard, as she walked over to the bike very casually, in a very she way, and threw her leg over the bike saying, "You're back sexy."

"Of course, didn't feel like riding without my girl," she whispered, moving closer and so her legs were over Emma's. She leaned in for a kiss, Emma's hand on her neck, holding her close. As they backed away Emma whispered, "You look so hot."

"That won't last for long when the baby grows," said Regina, leaning her head against Emma's neck.

"To me you will always be the hottest woman in the world," Emma whispered, kissing her cheek.

Regina blushed shyly saying, "So care to go for a ride Miss Swan?"

"I do, let's get out of here," said Emma, making Regina turned the right way. Emma's arms around her waist, leaning against her holding on tight, as Regina stepped on the gas, and with that they were off.

* * *

As Henry and the Charming's looked after them Henry said, "Why do you always have to be so yucky."

"Henry, it is cute," said Snow in a soft tone.

"I don't think so," he said, wrinkling his nose, Snow and Charming just laughed. Charming ruffled his hair and said, "Let us go home."

"Gramps?" Henry asked.

"Yes, Henry?" he replied.

"Do you think that dad will stay?" he asked him.

"I really don't know," Charming answered, he hoped so for Henry's sake. He however could also understand Neal's obligations to Tamara. He couldn't say he cared much for the girl, he knew for a fact that Emma hated her, and for Regina she could most likely have been dead. He suspected she didn't like Neal living there either, but that she felt she had no other choice.

Slowly they started to walk back towards the Charming's residence when Henry asked, "Would you really have killed granny C, grandma?"

"I might have, she went way over the line," said Snow honestly.

"Then you are worse than mother," he said with a sigh.

"How so?" she asked him.

"Because she may have been after you, but it was all a game, she never would have actually killed you. She wouldn't have killed family, you on the other hand would have killed granny in cold blood. You would have gotten a dark hard, whereas mother's is almost as pure as gold," he said, running a head.

"Henry wait!" Charming called, running after, whereas his wife was standing as frozen to the ground. Regina had killed more people that she could count, her friends even, still she would have been the one with a dark heart. Sighing heavily he followed them.

* * *

Another lady that at the moment was struggling was Cora. How could she be so foolish as to pull something like that? After what she had did when they was wearing that. Tears were falling from her eyes as the song demons were put on repeat in the living room of her apartment. The old lady was pacing back and forth, her mind going like crazy. She only meant that buy selling those capes she would help Regina move on, she had no intention of hurting her. Over her shoulders hang Red's old cape, and in her head, trains of thoughts was running wild and colliding with each other.

She poured another glass of gin on the rocks with a shivering hand. No this would not do, she needed air, to try to clear her head. She grabbed her keys and put them in her purse with her valet and her cell phone. Maybe a walk to the Rabbit Hole would help. If nothing else she would get air on the way there and back. She sighed as she locked up her place, before heading down the hallway and out. After all her evening couldn't get much worse.

* * *

"Tamara, would you stop this, now," said Neal as his girl seemed to be packing up her things in a hurry. She had clearly no intentions of staying in Regina's mansion any longer.

"No I won't, we have clearly stayed in this town too long as it is," she protested.

"You cannot be serious thinking about leaving, what about Henry," he said.

"Henry this and Henry that, what about us Neal, there never is any time for us. I just cannot live like this with your ex and the evil queen as he says. This is real life not a Fairytale," she snapped at him, closing her suitcase.

"What if we lived at the in or something instead, just the two of us, would that help?" he tried to reason.

"I don't know, Neal, I really don't, I miss our old life, that is all," her voice was only a whisper.

"How about we stay until tomorrow and then look for either a room or an apartment in town?" he said.

"You promise?" she asked.

"I promise," he said, giving her a soft kiss. He was really nuts about her.

"I guess one more night couldn't hurt," she said with a sigh, settling in his arms now. He held her closely, figuring he at least could do that after dragging her here in the first place.

* * *

"Couldn't you just stay out here all night," said Emma, curled up in the crock of Regina's arm. Regina nodded quietly, smiling at her. They were at their secret place at the lake. They had taken the bike to the stables then Majesty and Thunder to the lake. They had been cuddling and making out there beneath the trees, right now they were however just watching the lake.

A dull wind blew through the forest making Emma shiver lightly. Regina pulled her closer saying, "Are you cold, Princess?"

"A little, but I will be okay," said Emma with a sigh of satisfaction.

"Here put this on," said Regina, giving her Daniel's old cape. It still smelled a bit like him.

Emma looked at her, not even questioning how she made it appear from nothing. She doubted as she wished to say, "Regina I couldn't." Regina however gave her a nod, saying it was okay. She had once given it to him, he had been so overjoyed by it and had worn it ever since. Now that his time was passed she felt sad about it not being used, and if anyone should have it, it should be Emma. She knew she would treat the cape well.

Emma got up to put it on saying, "How do I look?"

"It's ruffled around the edges like your jacket, it suits you," she said, giving her a vague smile.

"What about you then, shouldn't you put yours on?" Emma asked her. Regina nodded making her old cape appear, and put it on before looking at Emma. She smiled at her saying, "Still fits, gosh you look beautiful."

"Oh stop it," said Regina, blushing shyly like she once had when her Daniel said the exact same words. Emma pulled her close, to her Regina had never looked more beautiful than she did just then; it really made her heart swell. She felt, lucky, happy and content.

"I love you so very much, my queen," Emma whispered, kissing her cheek.

"And I you," Regina answered, kissing Emma's soft lips, before yawning.

"You're tired, and you should rest," Emma said, her voice sounded concerned.

"I'm fine, Emma, I promise," Regina said, giving her a reassuring glance. Still Emma insisted for them to sit back down. She stroked her gently, making her relax, saying, "Sure you don't mind sleeping out?"

"Of course not, I'm a stable girl, after all," Regina said, feeling very much content. Dragging in the essence of Daniel, mixed with the smell of her Emma, feeling so very safe and loved. She would be asleep within minutes, Emma didn't mind though. As long as she had her woman close she could sleep for as long as she desired.

* * *

"I can't believe you were that stupid!" Red said to Cora as they were nearing Regina's mansion. They had decided to have breakfast there for a change as the elderly woman wished to spend some time with her daughter and grandson.

"Oh will you stop making such a big deal of it," said Cora tiredly, as they heard a horn honk behind them. They turned to see the Charming's and Henry drive up behind them only to park in the driveway.

"Not to make a big deal, not to make a big deal, Cora with all due respect, how would you have felt if I did the same," Red's voice was rising now.

The answer came plain and simple, "Hurt, look I'm really sorry, I really didn't think."

"To say the least," said Red with a heavy sigh.

Cora wrapped her arms around her and gave her a tender hug, whispering, "It won't happen again."

"It better not," said Red, resting her head against her shoulder.

"You guys alright," they heard Snow asked, she had like Henry and her husband heard their discussion.

Both nodded and Red gave Cora a soft peck on the cheek saying, "Next time you wish to go out, call me."

"I will," said Cora, walking towards the two others, once there she asked, "So what are you guys doing here so early?"

"Henry wanted to have breakfast with his moms and I needed to talk to Neal about when he can clean the house," said Charming, making them all laugh.

"So what happened last night?" Snow asked out of curiosity.

"Cora felt guilty about the whole riding cape thing and other stuff and decided to go out for a drink and get stupid," said Red.

"You didn't sleep with anyone did you?" asked Snow.

"Dear heavens no," said Cora, rolling her dark eyes, as Henry unlocked the door and yelled, "Moms, dad I'm home."

Neal came walking towards the hallway saying, "Hey kid, it's only me and Tamara here."

"My moms didn't come home last night?" he asked, his voice sounded full of worry.

"Nope but I'm sure they are fine," said Neal, adding, "So can I…we offer you some breakfast?"

"Yeah starving," said Henry and the others nodded, slowly following towards the kitchen as Snow asked, "So what did you do?"

"Let us just say that one of the male customers came a little too close, even too close for me," said Cora, wrinkling her nose.

"A bit too close, a bit too close, when I found you his lips was on your neck and he was grouping your breast," Red hissed under her breath.

"Why do you think I called you, it was because I needed help to rid him, it was like he had me spellbound and my powers were locked," Cora said.

"Wait are you sure it's not the alcohol talking there," said Charming with a half-smile.

"No it was not, I've never felt anything like it, it was like my powers were blocked, I couldn't move or say against him. It was like he was somehow commanding me to do as he wished," said Cora.

"You are serious?" said Ruby in disbelief.

"I am, there is someone here and he is not good news," said Cora. The others looked at her as if they were trying to decide whether she was telling the truth or not.

Henry however broke the tension by saying, "Wonder where my moms are."

"Probably somewhere having some alone time," said Snow with a smile. Henry turned his head like he was hearing something from outside and ran towards the living room to check it out. He gasped seeing his mothers coming riding towards the house on a horse each, but they were wearing something.

"Grandma!" he called out making both snow and Cora come running, wondering what was going on. Snow's jaw dropped, a hand going to grab Cora's arm. They both saw it, Emma was wearing Daniel's cape and Regina her own. Both seemed to be moving fast towards them. As they stopped outside, Emma easily got of her horse, and turned towards Regina so she could jump down in her arms. They gave each other a kiss and Emma said something making her giggle.

"Looks like history is repeating herself," said Snow with a smile.

"So it would seem," said Cora with a heavy sigh.

"Be more supportive granny," show teased, giving her a playful push in the side.

"I'm sorry?" Cora asked with a frown, never having been called that by Snow before.

"Well Regina is by now the closest thing I can call a mother, spite our fights over the years, which would make you my grandmother," said Snow, wondering why this reasoning came from all of a sudden.

"That is…that is…."Cora didn't find words to express how she felt about it. The two had been fighting for so long, and she did of course take this in consideration when King Leopold married Regina. Still she had never acted as much of a grandmother for Snow. Snow looked at her, her eyes now for some reason seemed tender. A smile was about to grace her lips when Emma and Regina came inside, Emma's arm round Regina waist. Both frowning seeing Henry, Cora and Snow there, not to mention hearing the voices of Red, Charming and Neal from the kitchen.

"What is going on?" Regina asked looking at them.

"Well I wanted to have breakfast with you and gramps wanted to talk to Neal about the cleaning job," Henry answered with a shrug.

"Same here, the breakfast thing," said Cora, feeling she worded herself in the wrong way. She sighed heavily. Regina looked at her mother, something was clearly wrong, but what.

"Mom, are you okay?" Regina spoke; her voice was filled with deep concern.

"No I am not, I was…something happened last night," she answered.

"What she is trying to say is that she had one drink too many last night, and therefore claims someone blocked her magic and took control of her mind," Snow filled them in.

"What, how is that possible," said Regina shocked, knowing how powerful her mother was.

"Who was it?" Emma wanted to know.

"I don't know I haven't seen him before," Cora admitted, looking down.

"So let me see if I have this right, you went to the Rabbit Hole and started to talk to a perfect stranger?" said Emma.

"Not exactly, I sat down by one of the tables to be alone, as I felt guilty about yesterday and all. So as I was sitting there a man came over," said Cora.

"Man as in dad's age or Rumplestiltskin's?" Emma wanted to know.

"I'm not quite sure, I would say maybe a bit older than Neal," she answered, as she heard Red say, "Perhaps a bit older than Neal, but it was something about him that made him seem younger."

"You saw him as well?" Emma asked with a frown.

"Who do you think dragged him off her," said Red rolling her eyes.

"So what did he look like?" asked Emma, looking at her with shining eyes.

"Short brown hair, bright blue eyes, there was something about him though, it was creepy," said Red, shuddering.

"Which was what?" said Regina. It had to be something bad if "the big bad wolf" shivered in fear.

"He had something about him that made him look so innocent almost like a child, but his eyes I never seen such evil. Not even yours eyes at the worst shone with evil like that," said Red, shivering further, making Cora hold her close.

"Thank you for that," said Regina, rolling her eyes, looking at Emma, asking, "What do you think we are dealing with here?"

"Something evil, something dangerous, I say we try to trick whatever it is," said Emma, as she slowly walked towards the kitchen. The smell of bacon and tomato beans was driving here.

"You always were the better cook," said Emma, looking at Neal with hungry eyes.

"Not so hard as you cannot cook anything that does not go in the microwave," said Neal, chuckling.

"I don't have time to cook," Emma commented.

"Well, but the looks of the fridges and the closets you found someone to cook for you," said Neal, he was in the process of cutting some fruit and lying them on a plate.

"She really is the best chef there is," said Emma, giving her fiancée a loving glance. Just then Tamara came in to join them saying, "Morning….everyone."

"Oh hi Tamara," said Emma and smiled brightly at her. Looking at the woman she suddenly without reason had bad feeling. She shook it off, she most likely was over-reacting.

"Emma, so what are you all doing here?" she asked, feeling a bit out of place with this whole big family.

"Having breakfast with the family, and I wished to talk to Neal about his job," said Charming, giving the other man a teasing smile.

"Sure, when do you want me to clean your house," said Neal, putting some warm toast in a tower on a plate.

"Ohhhh food," Regina exclaimed in a very Emma like way, grabbing one and putting some slices of apples on. As she started to chew, Emma looked at her frowning, Regina however just shrugged continuing to chew.

"Would this Friday suit you, if you come along ten?" asked Charming polite.

"Sure that is good with me, anything for the Prince," Neal joked, making them all laugh.

"Speaking of what did you mean earlier by tricking whatever it is?" Cora asked, looking at her future daughter-in-law.

"You going back to the Rabbit-Hole and try to see if you can find him again, or the other way around, getting info," said Emma.

"You cannot be serious, if she is not able to say no, that can go very wrong," Red objected.

"I hate to say this, but I'm with Red on this one," said Snow.

"She wouldn't be going in alone, mom and I would be at another table, I would have asked Red, but that would blow the cover, Tamara you are welcome to join," said Emma, looking at the other woman.

"What about me?" Regina asked.

"Someone needs to look after Henry and you need your rest," said Emma, making her sigh and nod. She knew Emma was right. Henry did not seem too pleased by this.

"Maybe Neal and I will come by after the work is done," said Charming laughing.

"Hmmm," Emma nodded, she was chewing on a slice of toast with apple marmalade, Regina's making of course.

"Well then it is all settled, next Friday, I really should go down and clean up the rest at the city hall, anyone care to join?" she asked, looking around the group.

"I don't have anything planned today," said Snow, offering a hand, the same went for Red.

"We will help as well, before then take a look around to see if there is some place available here," said Neal.

"You are moving out?" Henry asked disappointed, being used to have his dad around.

"It is about time, it was getting a bit crowded, besides we can still see each other," said Neal, ruffling his hair in a loving way.

"Okay I guess, we'll help you move," said Henry, making the others nod. Emma swallowed the last piece, announcing she was off, taking the other five with her. Cora and Regina wait to ride the horses back. In a comfortable silence for a change, while Charming stayed behind with Henry. The two would be playing with swords in the backyard.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	21. Chapter 21

**_Author's Note: _**A big thanks for all of you that put in an alert on this story. And also thanks to Bene for giving me the idea for Neal cleaning at Snow's. I do hope you guys find it funny as well ;o)

* * *

**_Friday events_**

It was about ten Friday morning when Neal rang Snow's doorbell, she opened at once, only to let him change in the bathroom. Once he came out he said, "So I take it it will just be the two of us?"

"Yes," she said, drooling over the younger man.

"So what do you wish me to do?" he asked her.

"You can start with the dishes," she said, nodding towards the dishes on the sink, making him swallow hard. Still he walked over seeing a pair of pink dishwashing gloves with small purple tassels on. He put them on thinking, 'Regina, you are so paying for this."

Snow on the other hand was enjoying the view of him standing there, doing all their dirty dishes in all his glory. She hated to admit it that his ass was nicer than her husband's. She would however not care to share that with Charming. As Neal finished up he turned to say, "Where do you usually keep the soap."

"Underneath the sink," she answered, adding, "Thank you for doing the dishes, we've been meaning to do that ages, but we really haven't had the time."

As he put it in the closet, he couldn't see something underneath it; bending down under it he saw a whip and pair of fuzzy handcuffs. He got back up, holding it up before her, saying, "And where would you like me to put this?"

Her jaw dropped as her cheeks turned red saying, "I'll…I'll take that, if you would just start dusting."

"I do how you two didn't use this when my son still lived here," he said, a bit amused.

"Of course not," said Snow, not getting into the night where she and Charming babysat and Henry ran away. She could still remember how angry Emma and Regina had been, not to mention how worried all were. She didn't know if any of the woman had brought it up so she saw no point in doing so herself.

"Good, we'll I will start dusting then," he said, picking up a cleaning duster and started on the task, while she went to hide her toys so he wouldn't stumble over them again.

* * *

It was later that day or in fact it was a little before eight in the afternoon that Cora was getting ready to go out to try to catch the man she had met the weekend beforehand. Spite her age her cleavage was quite deep, meaning she most likely would draw some attention. Her hair was hanging loosely, her pants were tight showing off her curves, and her makeup was perfect.

She took a sip of Regina's apple cider; she had gotten some new bottles from Regina earlier that day. This batch a bit stronger than the last. Something to steady her nerves as she was terrified. It didn't happen very often of course, but this time she really was. Afraid as her magic could not block him, and therefore like before she would be an easy prey.

The elderly lady knew Snow, Emma and Tamara was already at the bar, keeping an eye of things. Cora was to come after alone like last. She was just about to leave when Ruby came inside saying, "You cannot do this."

"I'll be fine, after all Emma made sure to put a wire in one of her hair cliffs, you can hear all I say. We even have a password to use if help is needed," said Cora, her voice was ever so calm. On the inside on the other hand her heart was racing in fear. It was right then she wished she didn't have one inside her body. That way she wouldn't have felt so strongly right now.

Without warning as she could sense Cora's inner emotions, Red wrapped her arms around her, holding her ever so close. Cora leaned her head against the younger woman's shoulder, her eyes slowly closed, and as so many times before she felt completely safe.

Red noticed how the older woman's tension faded, and she slowly started to relax. In fact so much so that Red was afraid she had fallen asleep. Stroking her along the backside she whispered, "Maybe you should rest for an hour then go out."

"Mmm," came the answer. A smile graced the young woman's lips, as she somehow managed to get her into the bedroom and lie her down on the bed. Cora curled up as Red sat down next to her, carefully stroking her dark hair. It was then as so many times before occurred to her just how old and frail she was. Cora would never let anyone know this, that she couldn't handle it all, or that she sometimes got scared. Red knew though. She had over the last week seen how worrying about tonight was slowly getting to her.

"Just rest, queen of my heart, I will wake you when it is time," Red said in a soft tone, grabbing the first book she saw on Cora's nightstand to read. The great Gatsby, by the looks of it Cora was halfway. Red opened it where the bookmark was placed and started to read.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Rabbit Hole Snow and Emma had just sat down by a table. Emma looked at her mother and asked, "So how was Neal as a maid?"

"I would have hired him full time just to watch him work," said Snow and blushed.

"Ewwww mother," said Emma and wrinkled her nose, just as Tamara came to join them. She said a brief hi before Emma asked, "For how long have you known Neal?"

"About five years," she answered, taking a sip of her drink.

Emma nodded; she didn't really care to get into the details, to be fair she didn't really like this woman. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something didn't add up. She looked over at the entrance and saw Cora come in, order a drink and sit down by a table. She didn't even look over at them. Emma noticed her cheeks looked flushed though, most likely she had been with Ruby before coming there.

"What are you smiling at?" her mother asked, as a calm smile was gracing Emma's lips.

"I was just thinking about Cora and Ruby, how it is nice they have found each other," said Emma.

"Excuse me for asking Cora is gay and obvious you are, is that just a coincidence?" said Tamara, looking at her with intense eyes.

"It is yes, we all have a long story, and it is complicated," said Emma adding, "We are however the only gay couples in town as I know of. Take mom for instance she has been with dad since forever."

"It is true, I mean we have had periods where we have been apart, but we always managed to find a way back to each other," said Snow.

"How romantic," said Tamara and smiled at her. Emma was only halfway listening as she was also keeping her attention on Cora.

* * *

Cora had not expected the man to find her that fast; in fact she hoped she would see him again. She however decided to play along as he joined her saying, "Alone today again?"

"I guess I am," she said, smiling.

"And your girl?" asked he.

"No longer my girl," said Cora, it hurt even saying it.

"I see, so that means you have time for me," he said and smiled at her. A smile that made shivers run down her spine in fear.

"I guess it does," she answered with a nod.

"So do you have children or anything like that?" he asked her.

"A daughter, beautiful one, all grown up, she does have a family of her own now," said Cora, which at least was not a lie.

"Only one, why not more?" he wanted to know, coming closer to her.

"Just didn't happen," she said with a shrug. The truth was they had tried for more, but she had lost them. It had crushed her.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said, his voice sounded sympathetic enough for Cora to believe it. She blushed slightly saying, "Thank you for that, Mister…?"

"Greg, just call me, Greg," he said.

"Cora," she said with a nod.

"Cora, meaning either maiden or heart, I would say you are too old to me a maiden," he said with a smile.

"True, it would however fit if you knew my backstory, but let us not get into that. Now tell me about you?" she challenged.

"My name is Greg Mendell and I have been here ages ago, I figured I would come back and check if the town had changed. I like to travel and see new places, I lived around you might say," he answered with a shrug.

"And why do you have an interest in me?" she asked.

"Because I thought it was a shame to see a beautiful woman as you sitting alone," he said.

"I'm not that beautiful anymore, and there are tons of younger and more beautiful girls here," said Cora, nodding towards the crowded dance floor. In fact she was sure she could spot Emma there now, dancing with Tamara.

"Those girls," he said, shaking his head, adding, "The youth these days enjoys getting drunk until they end up dancing like whores at 11pm like they are."

"I'm not into that and the dancing was much different in my youth," she said, thinking back to the classy dresses and the balls she had attended in Fairytale land so long ago.

"Really you do not seem that old," he said, guessing she was in her fifties or something.

"I am much older than what I may seem," she said, considering she had been frozen in time for twenty-eight years and like her daughter and the rest of this town hadn't changed a bit.

"Really, you don't look a day over fifty, do you want a refill," he said, nodding towards her empty wine glass.

"Yes I wouldn't mind that," she said and smiled at him. He smiled back and went to retrieve another glass as she thought that maybe she had been wrong about him after all.

* * *

"And you see that…" Emma slurred, she was by one of the pool tables, not that sober anymore. She was talking to a dude, he had her against the wall, his hand on her waist and his face inches from hers. She couldn't even grasp what she was trying to say at this point.

"Care for a kiss, Sheriff?" he dared her, of course he like anyone else knew she was taking. But at this point she might give it to him still.

"No, no, taken," she said, shaking her head at him. The odd thing was that she wouldn't have minding, making her think, 'Emma get a grip, you are going home to your love.'

The bold man didn't stop though, instead of going for her lips he went for her neck, one of her sweet spots. Emma closed her eyes in a moan when she heard her mother's sharp voice say, "Emma, what the hell!"

She froze and he backed up whispering, "Later princess."

"Mom, I wasn't…" she stopped, seeing Snow's annoyed face.

"You were close, had Regina seen you that would be the end of it and we have a bigger problem, Cora and Greg left a moment ago," said Snow.

"They couldn't have gotten far," Emma said, storming out, seeing no signs of the elderly lady or her companion. She cursed thinking about how stupid she would have to be and now she would be the one to call both Regina and Red telling them she had lost track of Cora. What was worse she had lost her audio connection.

"Rats," she said, dialing Regina's number, seeing Snow giving her a look of disappointment. Regina was to pick up shortly after, saying, "Hey Princess, is all okay?"

"No, I may have lost track of your mother and Greg," Emma said with a heavy sigh.

"You did what, how; does this have something to do with you not being sober?" Regina wanted to know.

"I didn't…" Emma started when Regina demanded, "Put Snow on the phone, now!"

Emma handed over the phone and Snow said, "Regina, how are things?"

"What exactly was your darling daughter doing when my mother left the bar or you for that matter?" Regina was sounding furious now.

"She was in the bathroom or rather in the line to get there," Snow lied through her teeth.

"If I find she had been lying and if you do not find my mother by morning I will give you both hell," said Regina and hung up. Snow swallowed hard.

"I'm in deep shit, aren't I?" said Emma, as she grabbed her phone and called Neal, saying, "I need your help."

"Are you drunk?" he questioned as he heard her voice.

"Neal, this is not the time, Cora she is gone, I need to find her by morning, I am so dead," she said frustrated.

"Don't you have Snow and Tamara?" he asked confused.

"Snow yes, and Tamara no, thought she was with you," said Emma surprised.

"She never returned, I'll come down in not long okay, just stay put," he said.

"Don't tell…" she stopped as he interrupted, "I know, chill okay."

As she hung up the phone she looked at her mother, saying, "I'm having a really bad feeling about this."

Neal looked at Red and Charming that was debating in the living room and said, "I'm going out for more chips, does anyone need anything?"

"Who was on the phone, was it Emma, is everything okay?" Red asked, seeing he had talked on the phone a moment earlier.

"Yeah, Cora was at the moment dancing close with that dude," he said, wrinkling his nose.

"You would tell me if she was in trouble right?" Red's voice sounded worried. She had a feeling he was lying.

"Don't worry okay, I got this under control, after all I'm only going out to by chips," he said and smiled at her.

"Please bring her home," said Red, her voice full of worry now. She knew it was not where he was going.

"If I see her on my way I will," he promised.

"Please don't…" she whispered, her voice shivering. He shook his head and with that he was out. Red looked at Charming saying, "I knew this was a bad idea."

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	22. Chapter 22

**_Author's Note: _**I am sorry about the wait for this chapter, but I wanted it just right. Also sorry about the length for the same reason. I will try to make shorter chapters in the future. In any case I do hope you enjoy it.

**_Warning: Torture and mention of rape _**

* * *

**_In Deep_**

Cora was in over her head and she knew it. She was tied up so hard that she couldn't even move. She could wiggle her hands at most. Still she showed no fear, she refused to. To make matters worse she knew for a fact she was naked, and she could feel that she had been assaulted while she had been out of it. She didn't know for how long she had been out of it, but she assumed it had been for some time.

She didn't know what was worst, that she was tied up, that she was blindfolded, that she knew she had been assaulted, that she had no connection with Emma or that she didn't know what the heck they wanted with her.

The elderly witch took a deep breath, picturing Red, the only thing that could make her feel safe and calm at this point, wishing Emma would get there soon.

* * *

Elsewhere in Storybrooke Emma and Neal were fighting, while Snow was watching. He was wondering how the hell she could be as stupid as to get this under the influence while she was working undercover. Not only that but to loose Cora.

"You really think I planned this Neal, jeez that's real nice of you," she snapped at him.

"I don't get why you were drinking at all," he snapped back.

"Guys, would you just shut it!" Snow snapped, making them both look at her. She took a deep breath before continued, "No one want that old witch dead more than I do, or at least I used to, but we got to put that aside. Something dark is in this town, and we need to stop it. Standing here arguing over who did what, will not help us find Cora. And right now that is what we need to do, because she is one of our strongest card if there is going to be a war."

"She is right," said Neal, while Emma just nodded. She was feeling horrible of losing sight and track of her.

"I've been thinking as they are not using magic they have to be close by or have a car as they wouldn't be able to abduct her fast elsewhere. So did you notice a car when we got here that is not here now?" Snow asked Emma, when Neal swallowed hard.

"What?" Emma asked, looking at him.

"Tamara, she took her car here, but…" he stopped, wondering if Emma could be right.

"What kind does she drive?" Emma asked, her eyes burning into him.

"A green station wagon of some sort," he said with a shrug.

"Would you recognize it if we drove past it?" Emma asked. He nodded, and soon they were all in his car, driving through town.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me what I need to know?" Cora heard Greg's voice, not far away from her head.

"Why are you keeping me here?" Cora asked him.

"So you can answer what I need to know," he said, she could feel heat inches from her body.

"What makes you think I will answer you anything," she snarls. They could do what they wanted she would never give in.

"Because I will be going for your darling daughter next, Regina isn't that right," he said.

"So what if she is, that is no secret," said Cora, spite her blindfold, she was rolling her eyes, sounding bored.

"Then maybe you can tell me how old she really is?" he said.

"Forty-three, nearing forty-four," said Cora, which was really no secret either, although by looks she was only in her early thirties at most.

"Still she doesn't even look close to that age, can you tell me how that is?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe it even if I did," she spat at him.

"And your age, my lady?" he asked.

"A lady never reveals her age?" she said in a superior tone.

"I don't care if you happened to be seventy," he said, laughing, a laughter that made cold shiver run down her spine, and her hairs rose in terror as well.

"I'm not that old, I am sixty-three if you must know," she snapped.

"You must have been young when you had her then," he calculated.

"I don't see why that is any of your concern," said Cora in a very hateful tone.

"It is, because, my lady, many years ago my father and I came across this town while being out camping. Your daughter was very kind to us, she wanted us to stay, and father didn't. When we tried to leave I escaped he didn't. I've been looking for this town and him ever since. It was only thanks to help I found it. Only while I had grown up, your daughter and the rest of the people here remained the same, can you explain why?" he asked.

"No!" said Cora, pretending she didn't, she did not like where this was going.

"So you have really no idea why you don't have as much as a grey hair spite the fact that you are over sixty?" he asked her.

"Good stamina," she said, she would have shrugged while saying it, if she could.

"Alright, I didn't wish to do this, but you give me no choice," he said, she could hear a sound and electrical current run through her, and as it stopped something burn through her skin below her breast. She screamed out in pain, panting hard, twisting.

As the heated iron was removed she panted hard and fast, snarling, "You will never get away with this, not even if you kill me."

"Tell me who she is your daughter, where was she born, and not to mention who are you," he hissed at her.

"I am Cora Mills, my daughter is Regina Mills, where she was born and when is none of your concern," she snarled at him. She would fight him to her death is she had to.

"You asked for it," he said, there was that evil laugh again. 'Don't let him see your tears,' Cora taught to herself. Feeling the current first, stronger this time and another burn on her body. Why was he doing this? As the current stopped she could feel she was weakening.

"So are you going to tell me now, Queen of Hearts or do you want more," he hissed into her ear. She was shivering now, of anger, of pain, of terror, wondering how the hell she knew. Still she refused to speak.

"Get your filthy paws of her," Cora heard Emma's voice from somewhere in the room. There the cavalry finally, not a moment too late. She could feel a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Please, don't…"

"It's me, Snow, we are going to get you out of here, grandma," Snow whispered, her tone so soft. Slowly she removed the restrains and blindfold, helping the older woman up. Cora looked at Neal and Emma having Greg against the wall, she could see sparks shooting from Emma's hands in anger. Of course she knew she was magical, but not how powerful.

"Who are you, why are you here?" Emma demanded to know.

Cora looked down her body seeing a Q and a heart burned into her. **_The queen of hearts._** Now her tears started to fall. She had worked so hard to redeem herself, to forget, to start all over. Now it would be a constant reminder. Snow could see where her eyes was, she held the shivering old lady closer, and whispered, "You are not that anymore, but the queen of our hearts, let us get you out of here, do you wish to go home to Red, your daughter or both?"

"I…I don't care," the old lady whispered leaning on her adding, "But I would like some clothes and a shower."

Snow looked around finding her clothes in a pile on the floor, and handed them over. Cora got dressed and Snow called to Emma, they needed to get Cora out of there now. She needed treatment. The couple nodded and Emma hissed, "This is far from over, I'm taking you to look up to deal with you later."

As she helped her mother with Cora, Greg turned to Neal saying, "I didn't do anything she did not deserve."

"Dude, you are in way over your head, you are going in the slammer," said Neal, pushing him out. He did not see Tamara watching from the shadows.

* * *

After Emma had locked up Greg in the cell and put her father and Neal to guard him throughout the night, she went home. Standing outside the mayoral mansion she sighed heavily. Maybe she should have fled instead. No, better to get it over with she figured.

Not sooner than she had opened the door Regina came at her saying, "So you finally dared to show up?"

"Not tonight, Regina, you have no idea what I…what we been through," said Emma with a sigh. She would never forget the vision of a naked and powerless Cora strapped to a table, branded and shivering. To her it was only a miracle she was alive; it truly showed how strong the old lady was.

"Then you better tell me, because I do deserve to know, starting with the fact as to why you did not keep track of her to begin with," Regina said, her arms crossed over her chest, in the way they used to be so many times when they first met. It made Emma feel inferior.

"Fine, but can you make a mug of freshly pressed coffee," said Emma, she had a feeling it would be a long night.

"I can, do you want a snack with that?" Regina asked with a heavy sigh as they headed for the kitchen after Emma had taken off her boots.

"If you don't mind," Emma looked down in the floor, wondering why she was feeling as a disobedient child all of a sudden. She wondered if this was how Henry had sometimes felt growing up, minus the coffee.

Regina started to make the coffee as Emma leaned on the kitchen island. She looked at her woman standing there preparing food and drinks spite the fact that she most likely would rather be in bed and that she was pissed off. She was at the moment dressed in an old, blue worn out pajamas. Could she have been waiting up, worrying about her? After all the time was close to 2 AM in the morning.

As she put down a plate with a couple of sandwiches with mayo, salami, cheese and tomato, a sliced apple and two of Emma's favorite cookies, homemade of course, it occurred she couldn't be that upset or…?

"Eat, you must be hungry," Regina said in a tone the blonde couldn't quite place. It was true she was she hadn't really had time for dinner, as she had worked overtime, and then gone home to change before dinner. She had grabbed a pack of chips from the closet on her way out. Regina had been giving her a glare for this.

"You really do care, don't you?" asked Emma, chewing on one of the sandwiches.

"Of course," said Regina, snatching one of the apple slices she had just cut for her love. She had to be hungry as well Emma figured.

"I'm sorry it took so long and for loosing track of your mother, especially considering the state we found her in," said Emma after swallowing. At this point Regina didn't care to comment on her eating like a pig. Normally she would.

"Where is she now?" Regina wanted to know.

"My parents' bed, mom took her home, with her to tend to her wounds. He branded her, Q and a heart, it looked painful. He also electrocuted her by the looks of it," said Emma, with a heavy sigh.

"Go on?" said Regina, showing no signs of emotion over this. Inside her stomach was turning.

"It all started just fine or well they were talking, as far as I know she had at least five glasses of white wine and they were talking. He offered her to dance on some point; I had a good eye on them from the dance floor. And I am not drunk in any way. I had a game of pool and Jerry Mac had me against the wall. I told him I was taken and he still went for my neck when mom came and told me your mother was missing. I had lost connection so I told Neal to help us look. We found her, Neal and I had Greg against the wall, then in jail. Dad and Neal are standing guards until the next morning. I held your mother on the way to mom's place and she told me something you should know which is not on the audio tape," Emma summed up rather quick.

"Which was what?" Regina said as she considered just how upset she should be by the fact that Emma had not seemed to push of Mac.

"The guy Greg, he knew you from before, he had been here many years ago," said Emma.

"That is impossible, I made a shield charm around the city after…oh God," Regina's face whitened.

"What?" Emma asked.

"After Owen left and I killed his father which can only mean that Greg is Owen, how the hell did he get back here and what does he want?" she asked, a million thoughts rand through her mind.

"You killed his father, whatever for?" Emma asked.

"He was a treat and I doubt it will come as a surprise I killed him," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Not really that is kind of your thing," said Emma with a shrug.

"Thanks dear, now if you don't mind I am going to bed," said Regina, she needed time to digest it all.

"And I?" Emma looked surprise.

"Sleep wherever you may please, but you are not staying in my bed tonight," her voice was cold as was her eyes; she slowly walked out of the kitchen and back upstairs. Emma groaned figuring best she didn't defy her, at least not tonight. She instead at the remains of the food. Although being under the influence and wishing to wish her lover goodnight, she made her way up the stairs zigzagging. She opened the door to find Regina in bed, lights off. Still she could hear her growl, "What?"

"I wanted to tell you goodnight," said Emma, nearing the bed, to kiss her goodnight. Regina wrinkled her nose, she smelled like booze and coffee. Still she figured it was easier to indulge her than to push her off and so she did. After all the gesture was really sweet.

As Emma backed away she whispered, "Call for me if you need me."

"I always need you, but right now I am not very happy with you," the brunette answered with a heavy sigh.

"Fair enough," said Emma, padding towards the door, when Regina asked, "Why didn't you push him off?"

"Lack of judgment, had he continued or gone further I would have kneed him in the groin," said Emma with a shrug.

"Glad to hear, well goodnight, savior," said Regina, pulling her blankets more around her.

"And to you my queen," Emma whispered with a sigh, going back down to sleep on the couch downstairs.

* * *

It was early morning and Henry woke up bright and early as he always did on a Saturday morning, he had done that for as long as he had lived. He didn't bother his mother anymore though, knowing she needed her sleep whenever she could sleep in. Especially now with the baby coming and all. He quickly made his way downstairs to watch some TV when he discovered his other mother sleeping on the couch. Frowning he asked, "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Sleeping, kid, what does it look like?" she groaned, why was he even up this early.

"Yes but why here, why not with mom?" he asked her, rather confused.

"Penalty for getting drunk and stupid last night," said Emma honestly.

"You didn't mess around with anyone?" he asked, fearing the worst.

"Not exactly, and what do you want?" she asked annoyed.

"Watch TV," he said. She groaned and made her way to the bathroom upstairs to brush her teeth and comb her hair. Then she went into the bedroom and got undressed before crawling into bed. Regina could yell at her later for doing so, right now she was too tired to even care. The other woman however didn't, instead she came closer and laid her head to further rest on Emma's bosom. Emma wrapped her arm around her, whispering, "So am I forgiven?"

"Mmghm," Regina answered in her sleep, not making any sense at all. Emma just shook her head, whispering, "I love you too, your majesty." Although in her pajamas with messy hair she didn't look majestic at all Emma figured, just peaceful and relaxed. She sighed, again falling asleep; dragging in the scent of her loved one as the birds slowly was waking up outside and started to quibbler.

* * *

It was an hour later that Emma woke up by Regina going through her closet and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Prison and then your mother's to check mommy," said Regina, picking out a black dress, pulling it over her head.

"This early on a Saturday, you need to rest because of the baby," Emma said.

"You should have thought of that before you decided to stay out all night," Regina answered back.

"So you did stay up waiting for me, I knew it," Emma said with a triumphant smile.

Regina didn't reply to this, she simply rolled her eyes and found a pair of black heels, put on her makeup and combed her hair, before leaving. Emma just frowned after her, before she again sank down in their bed and continued to sleep.

* * *

Charming and Neal was on what felt like the hundredth cup of coffee when they heard Regina's familiar footsteps click clack towards them. At the moment the two men were playing a game of cards, by the looks of it Neal was winning.

As she entered the room they both got up out of politeness and looked at her. Neal did a bow of cutesy saying, "Good morning, Madam Mayor."

"Morning, Regina, slept well?" Charming asked her.

"Charming, Neal, as for your question no I can't say that I have," she answered, looking at the playing cards in their hands and table adding, "I can see our tax-money is at work."

"We needed to do something to stay awake," said Neal with a shrug.

"And the prisoner?" she asked, she did not sound happy. Then again considering she hadn't slept a lot due to worrying about Emma that might not be so strange.

"In the cell," said Charming nodding towards it. Regina walked over seeing the man sleep on the bunk and said, "You get up!"

The man startled by the harsh voice, a voice he had heard so many years ago. He sat up and looked at the woman standing outside his cell. She looked just the same she had so many years ago, in fact she hadn't changed at all. He walked over to face her and she took a closer look saying, "So it is you."

"Regina," he answered her back, wondering how she hadn't changed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him. Her voice was anything but friendly.

"Says the woman that years ago wanted me to stay with her. Tell me what did you do with my father?" he asked her, one of the many reasons as to why he had come to this town.

"Let me guess she killed him," Neal whispered to Charming, the shrugged. It wouldn't come as a surprise for either. The brunette had of course heard them, and turned to snap, "What I did or didn't do with his father is none of your concern."

"No, but it is mine," said Greg in a whiny tone.

"God you sound worse than my son when he wants something," said Regina, rolling her dark eyes at him.

"You have a son, what did you do abduct their parents as well?" Greg wanted to know.

"Well as I am his father and I have up to a few days ago lived at her house and she is going to marry his mother I can't say that she has not," said Neal.

"He makes a good point, although she once upon a time did mislead a whole town of people and gave them new identities," said Charming, looking at her.

"But you gotto admit this world is a clear upgrade to where you were before," said Neal.

"Will you two shut it! So why are you here and why did you torture my mother, what the hell did she ever do to you?" said Regina, her eyes shining with anger, as Neal and Charming sat down by the desk again, returning to the game. Better to not interfere they figured.

"Oh so you can do whatever you did to my father and I cannot harm any of yours, I tell you she was an easy prey," he said, as Regina made the keys to his sell come into her hand and unlocked the cell. She went for his throat before he could react, pressing hard hissing, "Coming after my mother was your first mistake, coming after me your second. You are going to tell me what you are doing here and you will do it now or I swear I will kill you."

"You'll never get away with it, people will come looking for me," he whispered.

"You have no idea what I am capable of, do you really wish to test me," she pressed harder. He was actually amazed she could be this strong considering she didn't look it.

"Okay, okay, just let me go," he said, she did and he sank to the ground heaving for air.

"When I left so many years ago I knew this town still had to be here even if hidden by magic. It was the only thing that could explain it, but no one would believe me of course. Who would believe something that cannot be seen? Luckily I found someone some years back that did believe and together we and others are working to rid magic in this world," he said in a matter-of-fact way.

Regina frowned, she needed to think, there was more, meaning her town was in great danger. She walked out and locked up the cell, looking at Charming and Neal, before leaving in haste. The two men just shook their heads wondering what she was going to do about the matter.

* * *

It was not long after that Regina rang Snow's bell and got let in by her step-daughter. She gave the older woman and in-expected hug before showing her in, asking, "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No, I went straight to the jail, then here," Regina answered with a heavy sigh.

"I'll make you something, and tea now due to the baby right?" Snow offered.

"I try to be careful, but if you have any tea without too much caffeine or hot water with lemon or honey is fine as well," said Regina with a heavy sigh, walking towards where Snow and Charming's bed was located. She looked at her mother that was peacefully sleeping, before going back to Snow that was in the kitchen asking, "Has Red been by?"

"Oh yes, she has been watching over her most of the night, she left for work right before you got here. She had one hour off to rest, I was watching over her then," said Snow with a nod making some fried vegetables on top on some rice for her. It seemed to be done alongside the hot water. She put it on a plate along with a slice of toast. The older woman soon started to eat before she drank the hot water containing a slice of lemon. When she was done she walked over to lay down next to her mother, snuggling up close with her under the cover. Holding on to her and closing her eyes. Snow smiled and took a picture with her cell phone of the sleeping pair, texting it to Emma with the message, "Have you seen anything cuter?"

With that she left the apartment to go down to the diner for some breakfast, texting for her husband to meet here there. He were to meet her outside moments later asking, "Is Neal alone now?"

"No Emma came in not long ago sending him home to sleep," he answer with a sigh.

"You are going home to sleep when we are gone eating, that is an order," she said with a small laugh.

As they reached the counter Red looked at her with shocked eyes saying, "If you are here, who is with my babe?"

Snow smiled and showed her the picture of the sleeping women, making Red in a tender voice say, "Awwwe how sweet, wonder when that happened the last time."

"I assume when Regina was very young, so can we have some burgers and fries," said Snow, she felt like she was starving.

"Sure thing, coming right up," said Red and smiled at them. The couple sat down in one of the boots and waited for the food. Both tightly wrapped up in each other.

* * *

When Cora woke about two hours later her daughter was still holding on to her. She smiled stroking her, in a soft saying, "Sweetheart, what are you doing here?"

"I'm watching over you," said Regina, looking at her with tired eyes.

"Darling, I am an old woman, I do believe I can manage to sleep on my own," said Cora with a half-smile. She was glad she was there though.

"I know, I know, but I was worried, when I heard what happened," said Regina with a heavy sigh, her dark eyes met her mother's similar dark ones with concern.

"I'll be fine, I had experience the most," said Cora with a heavy sigh.

"May I see the burn?" Regina asked. Cora nodded and removed her top so her daughter could see it. Regina's fingers caressed over her mother's ugly wound and, graving it carefully. Her tears falling down on it, of sympathy of pain. Her heart was aching for her, even if she may have deserve to be treated badly for what she had done over the years, she did not deserve this. This was too much.

Cora twisted feeling somewhat pain over her daughter's salty tears coming in contact with the burn. She could also feel like her skin was on fire. Regina carefully bent down and let her lips caress over it. Cora's hand trailing through her dark locks, as she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Healing it by using love," Regina whispered, going to hold on to her mother. Cora looked at her with amazement, feeling how waves of heat were going through her body. She couldn't explain how, but she was slowly feeling better. She hugged her daughter hard and cried into her shoulder. Regina just held her, letting her get it out. She didn't even know if she to this day had ever seen her mother cry, or if anyone else had for that matter.

"I'm sorry I hurt you over the years," Cora whispered sadly.

"It's okay," said Regina in a soft tone.

"No it is not, I know that now," Cora said with a heavy sigh, managing to gather herself somehow. Regina didn't answer to this, she just bent over and kissed her mother's forehead, Cora bent over to do the same, before she said, "What do you say to lunch at Granny's?"

"Sounds good to me, I'm starving," said Cora and smiled at her. Regina nodded and got out of bed, giving Cora some room to fresh herself up a little. Using magic to change clothes into a blue dress with colorful flowers on. She was to wear a matching headband and white heels to that. Regina smiled at her saying, "You look really beautiful, mother."

"Thank you, so shall we?" asked Cora, nodding towards the door. Regina nodded and together they left the apartment.

* * *

After having a rather good lunch with the Charming's, all four adults went over to the prison, mainly because Regina had decided to bring Emma something to eat. She was feeling in one of her better mood and se figured her babe might be hungry. The chatter amongst the four was going non-stop as they went the stairs, a discussion about who was the better rider amongst the four.

Regina didn't seem that surprised that Emma was half sleeping over her desk; Greg was luckily still in his cell. Regina looked over at her saying, "Emma!"

"Whaaat?" Emma said, aware of her love and blushed as she came to.

"And your excuse for sleeping at work was what?" said Regina, holding the lunch behind her back.

"I wasn't, I was reflecting," said Emma with a sigh.

"And what have you come to conclude?" Regina wanted to know, frowning at her.

"That I hate him, because now someone has to stand guard at all point, and Tamara is still missing from last night, and I am sure she has something to do with it, and I'm hungry as hell," Emma complained.

"That sure is a lot of once, sweetheart, I can only help you solve one of the issues," said Regina, handing over the paper bag she had brought with from the diner as Cora walked over to the man inside the cell. He looked at her with shocked eyes saying, "You are up and about so fast?"

"You need more to kill me, have you any idea who you are dealing with?" she hissed at him.

"You are the queen of hearts that is the only thing that makes sense as she is one of the only fairytale creatures with dark hair that can be your age, and she is the evil queen due to her age and beauty, I have no idea how two characters from different tales came to be related. She is Snow White and he must be Prince Charming, the blonde I can't place," he said, making their jaws drop.

"Well then you should know that if the tale is true I could have cut of your head, however I seldom did that, I do however have my name for another reason which should be your concern. Oh and my daughter can no shape shift and turn into an old lady like she does in the tale, I however can. And Snow over there is as deadly as I am," Cora said, smiling at him. A smile even how sweet made shivers of fear run through him and he backed away.

"Mother, play nice," said Regina in a sweet tone.

"Fairy well, I will, but if he harms anyone again he is mine," she said, turning away from him. Emma had in the meantime found what was in the bag Regina had handed over, a burger, fries, a milk shake and a pack of chips. Meaning her love was spoiling her or it would have been something healthier. She looked at Regina with shining eyes saying, "Have you any idea how much I love you right now."

"I do," said Regina, sitting down on her desk, her legs crossed. Her tongue slide over her lips, making them wet in a seductive way, as she added, "I do hope you remember this weekend it is your time to clean the house."

"Of course, I'll do it after work, but then you are so making taco's," said Emma as she started to eat the burger.

"What do we do about him?" asked Charming, looking at the rest.

"Guard him in shifts, Emma and I will start, you go and see if you can find someone that can take over at four and out and some during the night, I also want people to have a look out for Tamara," she said.

"Of course," he said and slowly headed out with his wife, most likely to the diner to set up a strategy meeting. Cora looked at her daughter and lover, asking, "Sure you are up for this dear, with the…."

"I can handle it, besides it is only to four," she said, meaning it by now it was only three hours left.

"I'll ask Ruby if she can help finding Tamara," said Cora, making Regina nod. It was then Emma came to think about something and asked, "If we are both here, who is watching Henry, I mean he was at home watching TV when I left, what if she goes for him."

Regina picked up the phone and dialed his cell number, soon hearing him say, "Hi mom!"

"Hi, my little prince, how are things at home?" she asked.

"Fantastic, would it be okay if I had some ice-cream?" he wanted to know.

"Not before dinner, listen Henry it is a matter of safety, not let anyone in before we come home and wait in your room, unless it is your dad, I'll be calling to have him come over. Do you understand?" she asked.

"I do, not open for anyone with dad and no ice-cream," he said disappointed.

"Good boy," Regina said, a smile gacing her lips. She of course knew he would steal some of the ice-cream.

"You want me to look out the window for dad right?" he said, his window was over the main entrance.

"I do," she answered, adding, "If anything happens call us, your dad or your grandparents, okay."

"Okay, see you soon," he said and hung up, as Regina called Neal to ask him to go and be with their son. He agreed asking if it was okay if maybe he brought his father as backup. Regina agreed and hung up as Cora left them. Regina looked at Emma still eating in a not well mannered way as she was thinking about how she could do her on the desk while Greg would not see, without using magic. Emma glanced at her with a smile, offering a French fry, which she took. Regina figured she could always slip something in a drink for Greg, because she was not up for waiting to have her love until she got home, that much was certain. And being a queen she would find a way to get what she wanted, she always did.

* * *

Thank you for reading, would love to hear your thoughts :o)


	23. Chapter 23

**_Rightful settlements _**

Tamara had run from the storage room where they had held Cora as a captive. She had not expected that they would be found or that they would capture Greg. By now she knew that she was in deep shit and that she could not go back to Neal. He would know by now that she had nothing to do with it. She was at the moment lurking outside the mayoral residence seeing how Emma was vacuuming while Regina was in her office doing paperwork. Neal had just left she knew. Maybe if they were at home she could free Greg from the prison.

She slowly headed that way and soon found herself sneaking up the stairs hearing a female voice say, "I'm going to the diner to get a strawberry shake, you want something to eat or drink?"

"A coffee and maybe something to nibble on," she heard Cora's voice.

"And here I thought you would only nibble on me," said the other female voice with a laugh before running out. So she was alone, perfect. That old hag would be an easy prey after the treatment she had gotten. Sneaking up the stairs and into the office as quietly she could, she could see Cora reading a book while keeping a half eye on Greg.

"Would it be too much to ask if I could get a glass of water?" he pleaded from his cell, as her phone rang. She held up her hand to silence him, as she answered saying, "Emma? Yes everything is going fine, Red is out to get something to eat and drink. If we want to come by for a late night drink? Sure, we can come over when our shift ends round nine, Leroy, sister Astrid and Ashley would be here by then. You better go or she won't be happy."

Cora turned to look at Greg only to see Tamara standing by his cell, and startled. The two women glared at each other, the older one not sure how to handle this considering she was still not in a shape to putting up a fight. Without them noticing she pushed the call button on her phone, calling Emma back up and put it on her desk. She turned to Tamara saying, "If I were you I would leave this town and never come back."

"And you are going to make me, oh please. You have no idea what you are up against, do you know how many of us that is working to get rid of magic," she said rolling her eyes.

"Clearly that is working so well for you in this town," said Cora rolling her dark eyes slightly.

"We almost succeeded in killing you and I wouldn't need much to finis that task," said Tamara coming closer to her. The older woman took a step back, clearly she was afraid.

"So how do you wish to be killed, strangled, throat slid, more electrocution, or maybe a stab through your hear," said Tamara, pulling up a dagger from her purse, twirling it between her fingers, directing it at her.

It was then Cora removed herself from where she stood and into Greg's cell, her hands around his neck, before she said, "If I were you I would let that dagger go."

Tamara could hear footsteps coming towards them and somehow managed to make a run for it. Cora pressed harder on his neck making him sink to the ground before she moved out of the cell as Red, Leroy and Charming came running inside. Red looked at Cora and the man in the cell, before she said, "Are you okay, Emma called, what happened, did you kill him?"

"I hope so and no I am not," she said, walking to hug her woman hard, tears flowing from her eyes. Red didn't speak just glared at the man in the cell she could see his chest moving up and down slow. She let her woman go, and walked over to unlock the cell, sitting down next to him hissing, "Your biggest mistake was to harm my woman." She held her hand over his nose and lips, and as he slowly passed he was sure he could see an angry wolf looking down on him.

Red looked over at Cora as if she wished to ask if she was okay. The old lady nodded, but Red suspected she would never be fully okay until Tamara was dead also. However finding her might prove to be difficult, and right now it would seem to best to get Cora to Regina's for that after shift drink. After all the otherwise strong woman was standing there shivering like a leaf. She got off Greg and out of the cell, putting her arms around her, holding her for a moment, before excusing them.

"I'll never get what she sees in that old witch," said Leroy to Charming.

"No idea really," said Charming with a shrug, adding, "So what do we do with the body?"

"Bury it I guess, or at least remove it from the office before Emma gets here Monday morning," the other man said, Charming sighed as he got on his phone to call around for more people to move the body, and then set up a search to find Tamara. He swore he would not rest until he had found her due to the safety of his family. The middle-aged man sighed, not quite used to actually defending Cora or fighting by her side yet, still as Emma and Henry seemed to care for the old hag he had no other choice than to do so either.

* * *

"Apple cider?" Regina asked her mother after hearing about what had just occurred. Henry was luckily in bed already or at least in his room when they got there. Cora shook her head saying, "I do think I need something stronger, dear."

"I'm sorry, mother it is all I do have and as you know any store that sells alcohol is closed now," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"I may have something, hand on," said Emma and quickly ran upstairs before she came back down with a bottle of brown rum. Regina frowned at her and Emma said, "Haven't touched in what seems like forever, saved it for a rainy day."

She poured Cora a glass which she swallowed pretty fast and put the glass gently on the table. She was about to drink as a guy if she had to, but she was still a lady. Her daughter or anybody else didn't say anything to this, truth to be told she didn't know what to say. Emma was looking over both at her lover and her mother, broken down and wounded due to these two persons. She couldn't even think of how dangerous it could be fore Regina considering the baby that rested inside her, their little girl, and not to mention her mother that by now was mortal and could get killed. Both would be catastrophic. Looking at the four adults standing there in silence, she without thinking said, "Anyone up for a movie or a game of card?"

"Have you lost it?" Regina asked, looking at her with narrow eyes.

"I just thought maybe it would get our minds off everything," said the blond with a casual shrug.

"I wouldn't mind a movie," Cora muttered, anything that would cause her to think less was more than welcome.

"If you got drinks and snacks I'm in," said Red, with a nod, giving her queen a vague smile.

"Alright, you win," said Regina with a heavy sigh, slowly moving towards the kitchen to get both drinks and snacks to everyone likes. To be honest she was all for Emma's idea as long as she could curl up in the crock of her arm.

* * *

On another side of Storybrook Neal was about to go into the apartment he had rested with Tamara when he heard her say, "Neal, can we talk?"

He turned, looking at her with eyes as cold as ice saying, "What is there really to talk about, you've been trying to kill my family and still are. You have played me all along."

"This is not a land of magic and it should not be here," she objected.

Was she really being serious, he could feel his anger grow. His eyes were going from eyes cold to lightning as he said, "You are wrong, it is you and Greg that doesn't belong here. Emma…the rest has done nothing wrong, at least not here."

"Nothing wrong, nothing wrong, she killed Greg's father and lord knows how many else, she should be in lockup," Tamara hissed under her breath.

"You have no proof of that without a body, whereas Cora has marks enough to proof what you did to her. Who do you think anyone will believe a vengeful woman or a poor old lady?" he asked her.

"So you are just going to live here with murderers and warlocks and lord knows what else?" she asked him.

"I am as my son is here, and I should take you in or maybe I should kill you?" he said, seeming to play with the thought.

"You wouldn't dare, you don't want my blood on your hands," she snarled at him.

"Or maybe I should lock you up and hand you over to the wolves at the next full moon, should be in a week or two and I am sure they would have nothing against it," he said, smiling.

"She…Cora is a werewolf," Tamara said, figuring it would make sense she was that strong if she were to be. She swallowed hard; she knew now for sure that no matter what happened she couldn't expect mercy from anyone.

"One of them yes and she would gladly eat your sorry ass for breakfast," he said.

"Have you any idea how sick these people are?" she asked, as another male voice sounded behind her saying, "Oh, dearie, dearie, dear, what do we have here?"

"A killer a traitor, I wish her dead, but…" Neal said with a sigh, looking at his father.

"Leave that to me, my boy, leave that to me," Rumple said, in a voice that made fear shoot through her body. She had a feeling she would not get out of it alive, and when Neal left her she wished nothing than to plead for her life, but knowing it wouldn't help, she surrendered to her fate.

* * *

Emma startled, feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket. She wiggled a bit to get it out, careful not to wake Regina that was curled up close sleeping. She had fallen asleep halfway through the second movie. Emma would carry her upstairs later. She clicked to see Neal's number and name come up, reading, "Tamara came to talk, dad took her, she won't bother you anymore."

The blonde took a sigh of relief, and managed to prick Cora's shoulder for her to read the text. She sighed as well, kissing the top of Ruby's head, knowing she owed old Rumple for this one. She was about to text him regarding the matter, when she got a text from him saying, "The deed is done, my lady, and this one is on the house, you should be able to sleep peaceful tonight."

She curled up closer with Ruby, knowing that feeling safe would still take a while, but at least she was on her way there with the young wolf by her side.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always much appreciated :o)


	24. Chapter 24

**_Christmas Shopping _**

Regina groaned as she got out of her bed. Her back was truly hurting and her baby was kicking against her bladder yet again. She seemed to think that it was a very nice game to play; her mother on the other hand did not. She half walked, half wagged to the bathroom just in time, feeling a sigh of relief as she sat down on the toilet, not a moment too late.

She finished up and washed her hands before going back to the bedroom to get dressed. Looking at herself in one of the many mirrors she could now clearly see her change. Over the past four month her belly had truly gotten bigger and boy had she and Emma been at each others throats during the first trimester. She was luckily not feeling sick anymore, if you didn't count in her constant back pain. Emma was however kind enough to rub her back every night and sometimes otherwise if they were not too busy.

She groaned yet again due to her growing belly it made it hard for her to use her old outfit and now she had to use clothes she didn't like, she went of a pair of black pants still and a red top. She was just about to leave the room when her phone rang. Judging by the sound enchanted by owl city. She knew Emma used the song Gimme hope Joanna for her, she used to tease her by singing gimme hope Regina, gimme hope Regina, hope before the morning come. The older woman didn't mind this old too much though. She ran over taking it, saying, "Miss. Swan?"

"No good morning?" Emma asked in a very cheerful tone.

"Little one is playing with my bladder yet again and my back is giving me grieves," Regina answered with a sigh.

"My poor Queen," said Emma in a very soft tone.

"Was Henry like that with you?" Regina wanted to know.

"Pretty much yeah, so are you ready to do the Christmas shopping later, I mean are you up for it?" Emma's voice sounded insecure now. After all they had planned to do it for weeks, but they had never succeeded in actually doing it.

"I am, although we should probably get something for Neal also," said Regina, he would after all be celebrating Christmas with them this year.

"We should, minding me will your mother be celebrating with Red and her grandmother or us?" Emma asked her.

"I was thinking about asking if Granny would join in at our house or would you mind that an awful lot?" Regina asked her.

"No, not at all, the more the merrier," said Emma with a slight giggle.

"Very well, I should better get dressed and met you at Granny's in a couple of hours?" Regina said, a smile gracing her red lips. She couldn't help but feeling a bit excited.

"You will, I love you so very much," said Emma. Regina could feel her dancing along somewhere downtown with happiness.

"Easy, Swan," said Regina with a slight laugh, before hanging up. A gentle hand stroked over her belly as she said, "Your mother is way too cheerful sometimes."

* * *

"Are you sure we need all this?" Red asked Cora, carrying what seemed to be looking like a tower of boxed. Christmas presents for the family of course, as they were walking through the streets of Storybrooke.

"Yes, actually we need more as I am missing something for Rumple and the Charming's," said the old lady with a sigh. She wanted to give him something special for killing Tamara four months back. She had talked to her old lover a couple of days later and she knew for a fact that he had stringed her up and tortured her for days. Or actually he hadn't done it, he had arranged for it to happen magically. She had felt so grateful that she had given him a little sugar for the trouble. They had left it at though, just a little something for sealing a deal she had told Red, the other woman had not made a fuzz of it, she knew there were old feelings mixed with what her woman had gone through, but she also knew Cora would not go further than that kiss. They had made love for the first time since the attack that very night, the younger woman had let the old one been in charge. Not that she would ever mind.

She had also learned that that night their lovemaking had to be the reason as to why she now was pregnant. She like Regina had no idea how it worked, just that it had, and she had kept it as a secret for her love, afraid to lose it. Now she however was over the critical stage and she knew she most likely would keep it and so she was working up the courage to tell Cora, and as they were walking around shopping she figured that would be her Christmas present for her.

"Red, are you listening?" she heard Cora's voice, it brought her back to reality.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" asked Red, looking out from behind the load of boxes she was carrying.

"Have you gotten something for your grandmother?" Cora asked, looking at her, wondering what she was thinking about as she hadn't been listening. She usually was though, only lately she had seemed a bit withdrawn. The older woman just hoped she was okay.

"Yes, a scarf, a book and a new wool jacket," said Red, she was on a limited budget, not making all that much, and having it go around.

"Do you wish to get her something more, maybe something together," Cora wondered, walking a bit slower.

"I think that maybe…"Red started when she tripped over something, causing her to loose balance and fall, dropping everything. She grumbled as a worried Cora asked, "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Some scratches other than that I am fine, I'm sure," said Red with a heavy sigh, about to reach for her presents, when an idea came to her. After all she was on her knees in front of Cora, it might not have been the way she planned to do this. In fact she had planned to make her dinner when they got home and then… She shook her head before looking up at the older woman, standing there looking down at her with worried hazel eyes, snow falling into her dark hair, her hand held out as if she wished to help her back up. Red smiled at her taking it, and without thinking said, "I know this is sudden, but still I love you and we are not getting younger, I want to spend the rest of my days with you, Cora will you marry me?"

Cora's jaw dropped as she looking at the younger woman was she serious. She figured she would have to be or she wouldn't have asked, she was right though they weren't getting any younger or at least she wasn't. Her eyes met with the ones of her love, she had never planned to marry again after her husband, then again she had never actually planned to fall in love in the first place or feel the way she felt right now, so without much thought she said, "Yes, I do wish to do that."

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I was so scared you would say no," said Red excited as she got up and hugged her tightly. Cora of course hugged her back as she whispered, "Of course I wouldn't, I love you too."

"I need to text Emma the good news," said Red, finding her phone in her pocket, writing, "I asked Cora to marry me and she said YES, I repeat she said YES, I'm so happy J"

Once she had don't that she quickly went through her purse to find the ring she had bought for her, it might now be expensive, but at least it was classy and it should fit the queen of hearts. It was of what Cora assumed to be white gold, holding a heart shaped ruby. She smiled pleased, giving her Ruby Red a soft kiss saying, "It is perfect, just perfect."

"I'm glad you like it, we should probably continue though if we want to get done in this century, oh hang on Emma want a picture of the rind she said, as the blonde had just texted her back. Cora smiled, holding up her hand, she usually would have minded Ruby texting about pictures with her, but not this time, this time she was more than happy to do so. Ruby took a photo and sent it along, before she with Cora's help picked up the presents and continued down the busy shopping street. Only this time Cora helped carrying half and Ruby's heart seemed to have grown a size from pure happiness.

* * *

Emma waited for her love outside the dinner. Once she got there she didn't seem to be on her highest spirit, but Emma gave her one of her big warm hugs, along with her kiss and so it made the brunette feel just a bit better. Her arm slipped around Regina's waist as she asked, "Do you want a hot chocolate to go before we start?"

"I would like that very much, have you been waiting her long?" Regina asked, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Five minutes or so," said Emma, it wasn't quite true, she had been there for fifteen, but she would not tell her love that and make her feel bad about it. After all the last thing she needed during Christmas shopping was a hurt Regina.

"I'm sorry I was running late, I needed to tend to a quick matter on my way here," said Regina.

"So you bought a present for me on the way," Emma looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Of course not, I would have nowhere to hide it. I was checking on Henry's gift," said the brunette rolling her eyes slightly.

"Ahhh you sure about it, that he is read for the responsibility?" Emma asked her.

"He's been nagging he is, and better giving him a damn horse and sell if he is not I will see it," said Regina in dismay as they heard Granny ask, "What will it be?"

"Two hot chocolate to go," said Emma and smiled at the old lady, before turning to her love saying, "You are such a softie for giving in to his wishes."

"He's our son he deserves it," said Regina and smiled at her. Emma gave her a peck on the cheek for it as she said, "That does remind me, Red texted me earlier about something that might be of interest."

"Which is what?" said Regina, taking the cups and paying for the hot chocolate. Emma followed her towards the door saying, "Red has proposed to your mother and she said yes, so I guess that would make her your stepmother."

"So it would seem, well I am happy for them as she is good for my mother," said Regina with a nod.

Emma nodded knowing her queen to congratulate her mother later on then to criticize her for it. Besides as long as Cora was happy and madly in love she was not a treat to anyone. Emma slipped her arm around Regina's waist and lean on her as they walked in the direction of Mr. Gold's shop.

* * *

Another one of Storybrooke's residents that was looking for a present was young Henry. He had been saving up his money for months to give his mothers a present. Now he had put all his money on Snow's account so he could by what he wished to give them.

"Are you really sure about this Henry?" Snow asked her grandson.

"Oh come on, grandma, they never get any alone time, they deserve this weekend away to get pampered, I even threw in a spa day and a musical I think they might like," he said, looking at his grandparents.

"And you would stay where, home alone, Regina would never approve of that," said Snow, raising a brow.

"Dad will pick me up at school Thursday, I will stay with him Thursday to Saturday, then granny C will get me Saturday morning and then Sunday I planned to stay here," he said.

"He really has thought of everything, and I do have to agree they do deserve alone time," said Charming.

"I suppose that is right now with the new baby coming and all, there won't be much of that," said Snow with a heavy sigh.

"Done and booked," said Henry and printed out what he needed of documents to give to his mother's, before he asked, "Gran, can you drive me downtown I need a last gift for gramps and Belle."

"Sure thing," said Charming and smiled at him. Henry beamed back and grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. Charming looked at his wife that rolled her eyes at him, he just shrugged and walked out the door.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	25. Chapter 25

**_Christmas Morning at the Mills _**

"Moms, moms wake up!" Henry yelled, banging on the bedroom door as it was closed. It had never been closed on Christmas morning before, not even the year before when Emma had lived in town. Now however…

"Moooms!" he called again, banging harder.

"Your son is calling," said Regina with a groan, pulling a pillow over her head. She wanted to sleep in. After all there was a reason as to why the door was closed, the couple had endured in some late night activities the night before and had not been done until around 4AM.

"He's yours before sunrise," Emma spoke back, rolling of Regina so she could get up. The brunette groaned as she reached for a robe and pulled it on, before tiredly opening the door. She looked at her son, standing there in blue pajamas with purple squared pattern, an exact replica of what she herself was wearing. His eyes were shining with eagerness as they always did every Christmas morning, one of the many things she loved about him. She gave him a raised brow saying, "How may we help you?"

"It's Christmas and you promised to make hot chocolate and waffles with cream and strawberry jam," he said, looking at her. Their Christmas ritual Emma had soon learned.

"Alright, give me a moment to freshen up and I will be right down," she said, and smiled at him.

"No more sleeping," the eleven year old said, looking at his mother. Her eyes seemed tired still, and her hair was a mess, still she didn't seem bothered by being woken this early.

"I won't, I promise," she said, ruffling through his hair, before he ran downstairs, most likely to feel every present underneath the tree. Regina grumbled as she walked into her bathroom, splashing some cold water in her face and combed her hair. A quick appliance of her makeup after brushing her teeth was also in order. She smiled pleased before she made her way downstairs, finding Henry as suspected by the tree. She smiled at him, when she saw his disappointed eyes looking at the pile of present, saying, "I'm not getting a dog or a horse am I?"

"Henry, I told you before, I don't think it is a good idea, when you are ready you will," she said.

"Not fair I've been helping out in the stables a lot of the past months and I am a skilled rider, and you know it!" he argued.

"Maybe for your birthday okay," she said, sighing, walking towards the kitchen. He was on her tail, not leaving the matter be saying, "My birthday is not until May, and had it been to gramps I would have had a horse already."

"Well you are not living with your grandfather full time now is you. You are our son and if we say you are not ready for a horse…" she sighed saying, "How about if you get the main responsibility of Thunder in the mean time?"

"No, I want my own horse, this Christmas sucks," he said, running up the stairs, as she yelled after him, "Henry, get back here!"

"Arguing this early, promising," he heard her mother's voice behind her. Regina almost dropped the bowl with the batter as she said, "You seriously got to stop showing up like that. You scared the crap out of me."

"I'm sorry dear, but Red really needed to use the bathroom," said Cora, Red holding onto her to move as she did nodded, and hurried up the stairs.

"And you don't have a bathroom because…." Said Regina, pulling out a waffle iron from one of her closets.

"Toilet is clogged due to never mind that, we are in line to get it fixed first day after Christmas," said Cora with a groan.

"I never even figured you able to live without one," said Regina with a slight laugh, pouring some of the batter in the iron before closing one.

"You would be amazed by what I could do if I had to," the elderly lady said as she stole one of the hearts from Regina's newly made waffle. Regina gave her a stop it look, which Cora ignored going for the fridge. She rumored around finding some orange juice and poured herself a glass, as Red came back in saying, "Make one for me?"

"Sure," said Cora, filling another glass, and pouring orange juice in it before handing it over to her fiancée which took it. Red took a sip before saying, "Heavenly, although not as heavenly as you."

A smile graced over Regina's red lips seeing her mother blush by this comment. She found it cute; even though the age gap made her feel their relationship a bit crept out. She gave the younger woman a frown when she snapped some waffles from the counter and started to eat.

"Anybody home?" she heard Neal yell from the hallway and called back, "In here."

He soon came into the kitchen saying, "Merry Christmas everyone, Henry and Emma is not up yet?"

"Henry is upset because there isn't a dog or a horse under the tree," said Regina with a sigh, saying, "Can anyone continue on the waffle making, I really do need to use the bathroom again."

"I got it," said Red and stepped in, so the other brunette could hurry up the stairs. As soon as she had flushed Emma came in saying, "Merry Christmas, my Queen."

"And to you, Princess," said Regina, falling into a loving embrace. Emma held her as close as she could, carefully stroking her lower back, asking, "Did I hear Neal downstairs?"

"That you did, he, mother and Red are in the kitchen making waffles and talking," said Regina and smiled.

"I got a text from mom, she Granny and dad should be here soon as well. So why is Henry upset?" she asked as she had heard his door slam shut a bit earlier.

"Because there is no dog or horse under the tree," the brunette answered her head hiding in Emma's neck. The blonde didn't reply this this, just pushed some of her dark strands away and kissed her neck. In a soft voice she asked, "How are you feeling, I didn't wear you out last night did I?"

"No, I really needed it, I mean to feel desired when I feel like a fat cow most of the time," Regina whispered.

"I don't see you that way, to me you are now and will always be the most beautiful woman that ever walked the earth," said Emma in a soft tone, kissing the top of her head.

"Oh stop it you are making me blush," said Regina, she didn't mind it at all though.

Emma was about to add something to that, when she heard a sound downstairs and said, "What is that?"

"Sounds like salsa music," said Regina confused.

"What the hell is going on down there," said Emma, breaking free from the embrace, to walk towards the door. Regina grabbed her hand as the two ladies made their way down the stairs, only to find Cora and Red dancing to and old CD in the living room. Neal had taken over waffle duty and Rumpelstiltskin, Belle and Granny that by now had arrived was watching the dancing ladies. Emma leaned her head against Regina's shoulder, hugging her from behind, her hands resting on her growing belly. She didn't ask for the reason to the two woman dancing, truth to be told there was none other than that Red wanted to dance with her woman. Belle turned to her man and whispered, "Brings back memories?"

"Yes, it does, but those days are gone, now I am more than content with you," said he and gave her a peck on the cheek. Making her blush. Granny smiled at them all, when they heard Charming's voice from the hallway saying, "Ho, ho, ho, merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, dad," Emma called back, going over to hug her parents. Regina and the others did the same. He then looked at Regina saying, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," she said and smiled at him.

"Waffles?" Snow asked, sensing the smell, coming from the kitchen.

"Yes a Christmas tradition in this house," she nodded, before calling up the stairs, "Henry, get down here, breakfast and presents!"

As they walked towards the living room, they could hear him slumping down the stairs, making Regina turn to Emma and say, "I can see you are having a bad influence on him."

"Leave the kid alone, it is Christmas," she said, giving her a peck on the cheek, before walking into the kitchen to help Neal serve the food. Once they were all sitting around here and there in her living room, all with waffles and hot chocolate or coffee, Regina looked over at Snow, saying, "Why don't you go and find the first present that needs to open."

"Sure," she said, and walked over to the tree, and picked up a soft one, it was for Henry, a new sweater. He would of course say thank you even if he wasn't too thrilled. Then there would be some books and a new necklace for Belle, clothes for Snow and Charming, a new jacket, a homemade quilt, and a framed picture of Cora and Red for Granny. Red had used the past months on the quilt, and all though it could have been much better, the old lady just the same. Next up was a heavy packet from Regina to Emma. She looked at her love saying, "What on earth did you get me?"

"Open it and you will see," said Regina teasingly.

The blonde of course did in a hast only to find new sword, embedded with three ruby hearts on each side. Emma felt it in her hand, figuring it was perfect and said, "Thank you, I love it."

"You are more than welcome," said Regina, giving her a soft kiss.

"So who is next?" said Cora, looking at the still massive collection of presents.

"I have one," said Regina, reaching over at the table next to her, before going over to David James and Snow with an envelope. She smiled saying, "It is from Cora, Rumpelstiltskin and Belle, some from Red and Henry, but mostly from Emma and I."

"You all chipped in on something," said Snow surprised.

"It was easiest that way, and we figured you would need it," said Regina, the others just nodded.

Snow looked at her husband; he seemed as surprised and confused that she did. They looked at the rest that was smiling at them. One thing was that this mixed group of people was united as one messed up family and that they were getting along. They argued less than they used to and all was getting was seeming so intoned, old battle axes was being left behind and fences were being made. David James nodded for his wife to open the envelope and she slowly did, pulling out the papers inside, before she gasped and said, "They bought us a house, you bought us a house!"

"Not only did we buy it, dear, we fixed it up on the inside and outside, furnished it, and personalized it," said Cora, and smiled at her.

"What does it look like?" said her husband and Snow handed him a paper, as she asked, "But why?"

"Because you have lived in that small apartment for too long, and even if you two have the money, we have more and better taste in decorating. That and we wanted to give you something you could use for a long time. I know it is not a castle, but…" Regina explained.

"One of the rooms, we made it so it looks like being inside your old castle, we even added a nursery like the one mom used to have," said Henry excitedly.

"We have Gepetto make a new bed for you, with the family insignia, and there will also be fruit trees in the garden with apples and pears, they are growing fast with magical help," said Red.

"And of course we have provided plenty of bookshelves with enough books for a lifetime," said Belle.

"Not to mention a room with weapons for different uses and there are family photos, I even added one of your mother and father, a painting that is," said Regina.

"I filled up your cabinets with all you should need and I painted quotes on the walls in some of the rooms, and also I made sure you had a better wardrobe," said Emma proudly.

"In fact it is all ready for you to move in," said Rumpelstiltskin.

"Oh my God," Snow couldn't find her words, but the tears streaming down her cheek were of joy. She had never before been so happy and there would be hugs and thank you's for everyone around.

"Me next, I have one for you," said Red to Cora, handing her a little bag.

"Lingerie?" Cora said with a frown. Regina made a face of disgust of an image she got in her head by that comment. Surly they two could give each other that in private. At least she would do that with Emma later. Cora opened the little paper bag and looked inside, before it dropped to the floor with a mellow thump, and a squeal escaped her lips as she looked at Red with wide eyes.

"Mother, what is going on?" Asked Regina worried.

"You okay granny C?" asked Henry.

"What was in the bag," Snow wanted to know.

"Does it mean…are you saying that…" Cora's voice was shivering, as she looked at her wife to be, ignoring the rest.

Red nodded, making Cora hug her tight, kissing her, whispering, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Would everyone please tell us what is going on?" Granny asked rather confused, looking at the two women. Everyone else was looking equally confused. Henry on the other hand went for the paper bag looking inside. A baby body, a rattle and a bear with a pink bow. He smiled at them, before turning to his parents saying, "They are going to have a magical baby as well."

"Are you serious?" said Emma shocked, she looked over at Regina, her jaw had dropped, her eyes widened and for a change she had lost the will to speak from the news. Charming was frowning, a soft smile spreading over Snow's lips, same with Belle, Granny shook her head and Neal was frowning. Rumple simply looked at his old lover and asked, "Is this true?"

"It is and we are," Red confirmed, getting another kiss from her woman. And then there was a huge round of congratulations and hugs all around. Regina was to be the last one doing this and she simply said, "I am really happy for you mother."

"You will always be the one I love the most," Cora whispered, hugging her tight, after all Regina was her first born and that made her very special.

"I know, enough of this sappiness, does anyone else have a present to hand out," said Regina to change the subject, more than anything else. Or perhaps it was for her to not let the tears of happiness she felt welling up inside her start to fall.

"I do, I got something cool for you and Emma," said Henry, really proudly. Snow and Charming knowing just what smiled warmly at their grandson.

"Okay, let's have it," said Emma, going over to let her hand slip around Regina's waist as she was standing next to Cora and Red. Henry nodded excitedly. He handed over and envelope similar to the ones Regina had given the Charming's. His mothers exchanged looks before Emma said, "Henry, I do seriously hope you didn't buy us another house, because we are perfectly happy here."

"Not to mention if you did I would wonder how you could afford it," Regina added. Emma nodded as he impatiently said, "Just open it."

She nodded it, and dragged out some papers and gasped as Cora had moments before. This she had not thought her son would do in a million years. She browsed through the papers, letting Emma see, before the blonde asked, saying, "Kid, how the heck did you come up with this."

"Evil queen, red apples, New York is the big apple it made more sense sending you there. And as mom has always been stuck here I figured it was about time you took her somewhere nice, and you're kind of slow, so I figured I would help," said Henry, wondering if he was in a lot of trouble for it.

"Well at least you cannot argue with reasoning," said Rumple with a shrug.

"Did you help him out with this?" Regina looked over at Charming and Snow.

"We did let him borrow our computer only," said Snow honestly.

"You don't like it?" Henry's voice sounded insecure now. He just wanted to give them something nice after all.

"Regina, would you stop giving your boy a hard time, and say thank you," she heard Cora say.

"We do, we love it, right," Said Emma, looking at her wife-to-be.

"Oh yes, I think this was the most wonderful gift you could have given us, thank you Henry," said Regina and hugged her son tight. Emma did the same of course, before Regina added, "You are not staying home alone, just so you know."

"Of course not, I planned so that I will stay with him Thursday to Saturday, then granny C will get me Saturday morning and then Sunday I planned to stay with grandma and grandpa," he said, the adults nodded to confirm.

"You're just amazing, you know that kid," said Emma and hugged him again. Regina gave him a dignified nod, something to tell him he had done real good. He beamed at his mothers saying, "You are more than welcome."

"I have…I mean we have something for you," said Cora, looking at Rumple, she walked over and handed him a fairly long present. He carefully removed the paper and found a box; opening it he saw a new walking stick. Taking a closer look he saw that it was made from the trees that used to go near his house in Fairytale land. The handle was designed to look like a wolf's head, going over in a book and with hearts around, it was made in pure gold. He looked at her speechless, and Belle said, "That is amazing, how did you manage to have it done?"

"A little help from Geppetto and magic, it just wasn't right he didn't have one," said Cora, and smiled at him.

"Thank you…thank you," he in the end managed to get out.

"You are more than welcome," she turned and made a present appear in her and threw it over at Neal. He captured it and said, "You really didn't have to get me anything."

"Oh I do know, but we are family now," she said with a shrug.

"Be polite, my boy," said Rumpelstiltskin, smiling at him. Neal nodded and opened it, finding a very old book inside it. His lip shivered as he said, "How…how did you get this?"

"Let us just say I have my ways," she said and smiled at him.

"What is it, dad?" asked Henry, looking at his father's eyes as his hand stroked over the book.

"It is one of the first books father read to me when I was a child," he said, smiling at Rumple.

"Wait the wood for this stick and the book it was all in Fairytale land when the curse was cast, it should all have been destroyed," said Rumple, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"Most was, but I went back after the curse lifted, I figured when we met I could return your belongings," said Cora with a heavy sigh.

"I'll be damned, Cora the ice witch, the queen of hearts, the one cutting out her own went back to retrieve what was ours to give back. So you cared about another human being after all," Neal spoke.

"Don't flatter yourself," Cora said in a cold tone, before her attention got turned fully to Red, holding her lovingly for a second, before they continued on opening presents. Once they were done and everyone seemed satisfied, Henry was going through his presents; he didn't seem all excited though. There was clothes, some new movies, cartoons, books, all the things he liked to play with. His mothers of course noticed and Regina called him over saying, "Are you not happy with your gifts, Henry?"

"I am…I am," he said, trying to face a smile, seeing Cora in the corner of his eye trying on an outdoors jacket she had gotten from Rumple and Belle. It wasn't very ladylike still it suited her.

"You are usually more excited than this," said Regina in a soft and motherly tone.

"I just…" he looked down.

"Really wanted a horse or a dog," Emma finished.

"Yeah, you know I would take care of it," he said, still looking down.

"We know," said Regina, Emma gave her a half smile and nodded.

"Then I don't understand," he said, looking at his mothers.

"I'm sorry Henry, but a horse is too big to get under the tree, and it would crap all over my living room," said Regina with a half-smile.

"Your horse is at the stables, mom, Belle and da…Rumple has bought you a saddle, and a blanket. David and Snow has gotten you bridles and another saddle so you can exchange and Red and Granny has gotten you riding boots and an outfit you can wear, it is up in your room," said Regina.

"Do you want to see your horse?" Emma asked, smiling.

"Yes please," he said and looked at her with shining eyes. Emma took out her cell and showed him a picture of a young stallion. He was brown all over except a white star on his forehead. Henry looked at them saying, "He is really mine."

"He sure is," said Regina and smiled at him.

"This is the best Christmas ever, thanks guys, I'm going to call him Maximus," he said excited, making Regina shake her head.

"But you got to keep in mind this gift comes with conditions," said Regina in a serious tone.

"I'll do anything," he said. He for sure would if he could keep his horse.

"You have to do your chores, your homework, and no dropping of your grades or you will be riding less on that horse," said Regina in a serious tone, Emma nodded to confirm.

"I promise I will do it all, oh thank you, thank you, thank you," he said, hugging them both.

Rumple was looking at his grandson, oh so happy, he really was something he figured. Then his eyes went to his old flame, she seemed happy as well. He sighed heavily, before he walked over to her saying, "I have something for you, but I should give it to you in private."

"Of course," she said, getting a wondering look from Red, but the old lady gave her a we will be fine look. Then she lead him upstairs to one of the guest rooms, before she said, "You have my attention."

"This may hurt, but I need you to know the truth," he said. He took her hands in his own, holding on tight then leaned in to kiss her, hard, not intending to let her go until he was done, he made treads of magic look them together, transferring his memory to her. Cora closed her eyes allowing her to go back in time to when they first met, seeing how he hurt her and he swore she would never get away with it. She would bear a child and that would be his no matter the cause, he would make sure of that. She would never put her heart back in or love her either. He would make sure to whisper in her ear when she slept whenever she had doubt and considered to put her heart back. In the end she would forget and became heartless, cruel and powerful. She would hurt her young one, taking away her love, full of hate because in her mind, she fat back remembered she had to make that sacrifice herself. She would not let her daughter fail her. And so he showed her how he had taken her under his wings and taught her as his own, using Regina against her as payback for breaking his heart. Him whispering he would never let Regina go until she was dead. The price she would have to pay for his broken heart. The images changed to much later on as he had made his own trap losing his son, he would grow to feel stronger for Regina, he even loved her, he thought he was going insane seeing Cora in her, regretting his actions, wanted to make it up, making sure she without knowing had someone on her side. Cora coming back, how he wished they could be, knowing they couldn't. And then at last the future holding Red and Cora with a baby.

As they broke free, Cora panted heavily, looking at him, knowing she should have been angry about it. Then again in her heart she might already have known all along. She hugged him tight whispering, "I'm sorry, I should have gone with you and she is yours in every sense of the word."

"I won't harm you again, dearie, or your family," he said.

"Maybe you and Belle could have a child as well?" she suggested, slowly walking towards the door.

"If she wishes one I would approve, even though I feel too old to raise one," he admitted.

"You are not, I'll soon be doing it and I'm sure it will go fine," she said confident as they got out of the room, and started to make their way down the stairs.

"Why aren't you confident?" he said, giving her a warm smile.

"Did you ever know me to be otherwise?" she said, giving him one back.

He shook his head, making his way to the living room, hearing Neal say, "There you are, I was starting to wonder if you got it on for old time's sake."

"Hardly," said Cora, rolling her dark eyes, before going back to hug her love whispering, "I will tell you about it later."

The younger woman nodded, she knew it was not in her place to ask anything of her love. She would as she so fine put it tell her later. On another couch Regina found it appropriate to make out just a little with Emma. The blonde backed away blushing, whispering, "We have to continue later."

"Tonight I am afraid as we need to take Henry to the stable for the horse, and then we are having dinner at your parents," Regina answered.

Emma groaned, but Regina simply whispered, "I can assure you it will be worth the wait."

Looking over at the people in her living room it occurred to her that she didn't mind having any of them there at all, by now they were working as a family. A bit dysfunctional at times, still she loved them all in a variety of ways. She knew she wouldn't change it or how she felt about them. Emma got up to duel with her new sword against her father that gotten a new one from Snow. Regina shook her head, mouthing something about now sword fights in the house, that a vase later was broken due to it, she didn't care much about. After all what did a stupid vase mean when it came to your loved ones having fun, besides she was the one that had given Emma her sword. She had not expected for her not to use it.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I would love to hear your thoughts :o)


	26. Chapter 26

**_Not all fun and games _**

It was a chilly day in January that Henry and Marie were up by the stables. It was after school and he was taking Maximus out on his daily ride, she was helping him getting him ready. She stroked his muzzle and gave him an apple saying, "Good horse."

The horse neighed and made a happy sound. Marie giggled happily, asking, "Can you teach me how to ride some day?"

"I can, are you going home?" he asked her, after all it was not long by bike.

"Yeah, got homework," she answered, rolling her blue eyes.

"Oh okay, I'll call you later then," he said and smiled at her. She nodded and got on her bike to go home. He got on his horse and was about to take a ride in the forest when he heard a car pull up outside the stable and Regina's sharp voice say, "And just where do you think you are going?"

"Exercise Max, I thought that was obvious," he said, rolling his eyes as he turned to look at her.

"Have you done your homework?" she demanded to know.

"I was going to do them when I got home," he said, which was true.

"Have you at all been doing your homework lately," she said.

"You know I have, why?" he said, there had to be a catch if she had driven all this way to check on his homework. She normally did that at home, until recently that was as she had been occupied with Emma, her mother or the pregnancy. Why would she suddenly skip her work to come and check if he was doing his homework, something wasn't adding up.

"Because I just received a call from your teacher, that you over the past few months have dropped several grades. Care to explain why?" she said, her hands crossed over her chest now. She did not look happy.

"If that is a fact why did she only call you now?" he said, cursing inside that his grandmother had called his mother about it.

"Don't change the subject, you promised to do your chores and your homework if you got to keep Maximus, but lately I have noticed you are home later than you should and you for sure haven't been doing your chores, and now this…" she said, looking at him for an explanation.

"Please don't take him or limit my riding time, Max has nothing to do with it," he said with a heavy sigh, slowly getting of the horse.

"This shouldn't happen to have something to do with you and Marie spending more time together after the flea market?" Regina asked, thinking he could be in love with her. After all guys tend to be stupid when in love. Heck girls was to, even she could get pretty nuts when it came to Emma.

"No, we're just the best of friends, this started a while back as I was in the process of buying Christmas presents. Or I wanted to anyways. I did have some from when I saved from my allowance and what I got from dad and the grandparents, only I needed more. So I decided to ask grandpa if I could work in his shop to earn some. I'm working there a couple of hours every Saturday, mostly cleaning and such, and sometimes on Sunday's if he needs extra help with other things. I however wanted some more and went to ask Geppetto to ask if I could help him out, and so I am there every Tuesday and Wednesday. You wouldn't noticed as I said I was more on the stables working to prove I could have a horse, I only come here when I am done with my other jobs, although I told Geppetto that I would only be there one day a week so I have more time with Max and he's okay with that, at least while I go to school, I can help out more when I have vacation," he finished.

"Why didn't you simply ask if you could work for Emma or myself, surly either would have found something you could do," said Regina, her voice sounded less angry now.

"Because then you would have asked why I needed extra money and I wanted you gift to be a surprise, and I can always use some extra money, I want to buy something for my baby sister when she comes and for Red and granny C's baby," he said and smiled at her.

"Oh Henry," she said and hugged him tight, before adding, "I know you want to work, but school is important also so I need you to put more time aside for it, okay?"

"I will, so may I go and take a ride?" he asked very politely.

"You may, but as I said before your horse came with an agreement. Now that you have broken it this will be your last ride for some time. I want your grades to improve and your chores to be done, then we can talk more about your riding Mac, is that clear," she said.

He made a face of dismay, but still nodded. Slowly he got up on his horse and rode off. Regina sighed heavily as she got back in her car. So many memories was connected to the stables, too many. Joy mixed with sorry, and sometimes she felt so torn by being there. Now however it was like the memory of her Daniel lived on in both Emma and Henry. She had work to do if she was going to take time off in about a week. At least that was when Henry had scheduled their trip to New York. She pushed lightly on the gas driving away from the stables, away from the memories for now.

* * *

Emma was taking a day off for a change, and at the moment she was at home cleaning the house. She put Henry's things back into his room, before she started to vacuum the living room. Once done with that and dusting she started on the laundry, when she heard a voice say, "There is something I never thought I would see, you doing housework."

"Well we split it, this week it was my time," she said and smiled at Neal, adding, "I really need to talk to Henry about him doing his chores."

"Sure your darling wife-to-be haven't already done that?" he asked with a frown.

"Not sure, haven't talked to her much lately," Emma said with a shrug.

"How is that even possible when you live in the same house?" said Neal confused.

"Because we work different hour and she brings her work home, being a Mayor has a lot of responsibility," she said.

"And being Sheriff is what just a walk in the park?" he said with a frown.

"Oh shut it, what do you want anyways?" she asked him a bit annoyed.

"I was wondering if you have any rules or so I should follow when Henry is staying with me next weekend?" he wanted to know.

"He has to do his homework, eat his vegetables, and bed no later than ten," said Emma, going to put up her first wash of laundry. He followed saying, "So how are you feeling about getting another baby?"

"I'm cool with it, I mean I wasn't there for Henry, so it will be nice to watch the child grow up," she answered, putting up Regina's high branded underwear next to her worn out ones.

"You would think she could afford to buy you new underwear," he said with a frown.

"She does, I decline," said Emma with a smile. Regina had made the offer more than once.

"I can imagine that to be true, anyways you are not afraid she might die from complications due to birth, I mean she is not young anymore. How old is she?" he asked her.

"Forty four and I guess I never thought about it, considering she has made it through so much as it is," she answered with a shrug.

"Which is why you perhaps shouldn't have let her go through with this in the first place," said Neal, looking at his ex.

"Well unlike me she is not doing this alone, we are in it together," Emma said, glaring at him.

"I know that, Emma, but still…Even if her body is still young, she is not," Neal pointed out.

"Don't you think I know that, Neal, don't you think I worry about her every day, I'm going to be her wife for crying out loud," Emma was raising her voice now.

Neal didn't know what to say and so he didn't. Clearly she had this under control, not only her household but her wife to be and their son. It would seem like everyone in this town was having or starting families to replace the pain of their past, but him. He looked at her, standing there, panting with anger, almost like a wild stalling. Like one of them horses Regina used to ride and would again when she was not so pregnant. She for sure had broken Emma in good he knew. His ex was crazy about her. He was about to speak when Emma's phone rang. Gimme hope Johanna, the blonde took it and answered saying, "My Queen is all good? If I knew Henry's grades was dropping. Of course not, Neal did you know?"

"No if I did I would have talked to you about it," he said, a bit surprised.

"He didn't. He got two jobs you say, well that is good I do suppose, he's a saver I know. No almost done, just another wash, then I will start on dinner. I have, I have and…I have. No he will not, he was just about to leave. Yes…we did have a fight, nothing to worry about. I love you too, be careful and do call if you need me to come or anything else. God I love you so much," Emma said and hung up.

Neal just shook his head, broken in and whipped, no doubt about it. Not in a bad way though. He turned around and headed for the main door, clearly he was not wanted for dinner this time.

* * *

In another residence in Storybrooke Cora was with gentle hands and fingers rubbing Red's tender back. Red groaned a bit before saying, "It's full moon tonight, are you going out?"

"Are you?" Cora wanted to know.

"I fear I am not up for it, I will simply stay here in bed, waiting. I don't mind if you go thought," said Red honestly.

"I may go out for a little while to let my inner monster free, but I will not be away from you long I promise," Cora said, bending down to kiss Red's shoulder ever so gently.

"Don't worry, my dark queen, I will most likely fall asleep in any case," said Red with a heavy sigh.

"I want to lay down in roses, because tonight I sleep on a bed of nails, I wanna be just as close, as the Holy ghost is and lay you down in a bed of roses," Cora sang softly as her fingers stroked over Red's tender backside.

"Oh Cora," Red whispered, she didn't say anything more to this. Just as she sometimes sang out to Cora sang to her as well. Red would never mind as Cora, spite her age had a quite beautiful singing voice. She was right though as Red would soon be asleep under her gente touches and singing voices.

* * *

It was later that night when Regina, Henry, and Emma was watching a movie, that he paused it and ran towards the door. Emma got an alarmed look on face as she followed. It would take Regina sometime longer to get up from the couch, due to her belly. She groaned as she found her lover and son on steps to the front door and she asked, "What is going on?"

"Shhh, listen," said Henry, hearing what seemed to be wolf howls in the distance, only they were not. It was more like singing.

"Tonight I won't be alone, you know that don't mean I'm not lonely. I've got nothing to prove, for it's you that I'd die to get back, I want to lay you down in a bed of roses," Emma sang softly along with the howls.

"For the night I sleep in a bed of nail," Henry joined in.

"I wanna be just as close, as the Holy ghost is and lay you down in a bed of roses," Regina finished as the howls slowly died.

"What does that mean?" said Henry as the howls started again, this time it was the song Angeleyes.

"That mother is in love and is letting Red know I assume, poor thing has to be too ill to go out with her," said Regina with a sigh.

"You gotto admit it is sweet," said Emma, kissing her cheek.

"I never said otherwise, let us go inside it is getting chilly," said Regina shivering lightly. Emma nodded and dragged them both inside.

* * *

It was early the next morning that Neal approached Cora at the diner; she was having her breakfast as usual. She motioned for him to sit down and he said, "I couldn't help hearing you howl last night. You have quite a voice even for a wolf."

"Thank you," she said wondering where he was going with this.

"I took the liberty to record it and I added guitar, listen," he said, pushing over an old Discman.

"What is this?" asked Cora confused.

"Put on the earphones and press play like you did with the iPod," Neal explained. She nodded and did so, listening to herself howling next to the guitar. It actually wasn't half bad at all. She pushed stop and asked, "Why did you do this?"

"So she can listen to you always of course, take it as a favor," he said and smiled at the old lady.

"When did you learn to play guitar?" she asked him.

"After Emma and I parted ways back in the days, I needed a way to get my emotions out," he said with a shrug.

"Does she know you play?" Cora wanted to know.

"Not likely," he said, not seeing why she should need to know. Cora just nodded as Red came over and asked, "So anything for you, Neal."

"Me, no, I was just on my way, I have to get to work," he excused himself.

"You work, where?" said Red surprised that he had gotten a job somewhere.

"Auto-repair shop," he said, even if they didn't have many jobs he still got paid. The two women nodded and with that he was on his way. Red looked at Cora asking, "So how was your breakfast?"

"Fine, Neal gave me this CD, I think you should have it, for the nights I am not home," said Cora, pushing over the Discman so Red could hear. She listened and said, "Nice, the thief and the wolf."

"I guess so, in any case I should go as well, you're coming by my place later?" said Cora.

"You bet, have a great day at work," she said and gave Cora a kiss, getting some whistles from her customers.

Cora rolled her eyes and walked out of there, she was on her way to the library when she bumped into Charming and said, "Morning."

"Good morning to you too, on your way to work?" he questioned.

"As always, and you?" she asked him back.

"Same, although not many big jobs for a small time sheriff," he said with a small smile.

"That I can easily believe," said Cora, smiling back at him.

"However there were a lot of weird calls about a singing wolf last night. I didn't believe it a first, until I heard it myself," said Charming.

Cora blushed as he said, "You had a nice voice howling, how are you singing wise?"

"That Charming, you will never find out," said Cora in a teasing way.

"Hmm, just be a bit low key on the howling," said Charming with a frown.

"I will, so you are okay with having Henry next Sunday right or would you prefer Saturday?" Cora asked, she knew the agreements were already made, but she wanted to check to be on the safe side.

"I'm fine with that, to be honest I was going to suggest that you dropped him off at the stables and I would pick up there, I know he goes for a ride there Sunday morning," said Charming.

"Sound fine by me, but you will remember to be there a little ahead right?" Cora said, afraid something would happen to her grandson.

"I will, don't worry, he's going to be fine, Snow and I planned to take him for an outing after the riding lesson," said Charming, at least if the weather was nice. Cora nodded and walked towards her library.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, I would love to hear your thoughts :o)


	27. Chapter 27

**_Weekend getaway _**

"You can say a lot of things about our son, but he has good taste," said Emma as she put down the suitcase and her purse in the hotel room a little over one week later.

"Are you sure we should do this, what if something happens to Henry?" said Regina, putting her purse on one of the chairs in the room. It was the first time in her life she had ever left Henry, if you didn't count of the few hours he was in school. The last time she had thought he was safe with someone else, he had run away. She was terrified something would happen to him again.

"Regina, sweetheart, he will be fine, you can call him at any point or his babysitters," said Emma in a calm tone.

The brunette sighed, feeling how the baby was moving inside her, restless as she was. She sat down on the double bed, figuring she would give the babysitters a chance and try to relax. Emma sat down next to her, and turned her head, raising her head to kiss her. The brunette returned the kiss, parting Emma's lips with her tongue and slid inside to mingle, a moan escaped her, and the thought of their son seemed so very distant.

* * *

Regina woke up early the next morning by the fact that she really had to pee. Their lovechild was against pressing against her bladder and it was urgent. She groaned as she slowly got up from bed, still sore after the endless lovemaking from the night before.

She hurried to the bathroom and did her business before flushing and washing her hand. She returned to see Emma still sleeping; she was face down in one of the pillows, wearing nothing but a sleeping top and a pair of panties, blue with the logo of superman to Regina's knowledge. She was even snoring somewhat, not that that was anything new. The brunette didn't mind all too much though, she found it endearing.

As she was thirsty she walked over to the minibar and found a bottle of icy cold water. She for a change drank it straight from the bottle. As she put it aside, empty, she found she wanted to take a shower, and so she went back into the bathroom. She let her sleeping pajamas top and bra slip to the floor, before removing her pants and panties. She had somehow managed to sleep in on in the early morning. She sighed as she got into the small shower, just big enough for her with her big belly and turned the hot water on. Closing her eyes as she got consumed by it, letting it rinse her entirely. Not having bothered to bring any shampoo or soap, she used the one of the hotel, shampooing her hair, once, twice, before cleaning her body. It was only when she was about to turn the water of she got aware of Emma sitting on the toilet. Getting out she said, "You couldn't wait huh?"

"Not really no," the blonde blushed.

Regina sniggered, grabbing a towel and headed for the door, saying, "I will leave you too it."

As the door slammed shut behind her Emma rolled her eyes lightly thinking that that woman one day would be her death. She finished up, before going to take a shower herself.

* * *

When she came out she saw Regina was dressed in a sweatpants and a top, ready for the massage they would get at the hotel spa in not long. The blonde walked over to give her a kiss, asking, "Was I too rough with you last night?"

"No, hardly," Regina said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"I'll just get dressed, and then we can leave," said Emma and smiled at her. The brunette nodded as she beamed back at her. She did as she said, got dressed and walked with her down to the spa, letting herself fall into the pleasure of a man's hand as he rubbed her tender backside. Regina frowned to this, but she knew that she for certain would get to take Emma over again later on. She could hardly wait, but for now she let herself drive into the pleasure of this strangers hands on her back. The blonde on the table next to her getting aroused from her soft moans, Regina probably didn't even realize she did it. Emma swallowed trying to overcome the urges she felt from getting up from the table and jump on her lover. Later…she figured…later.

* * *

It was early Saturday morning that Cora opened her eyes with a groan, when she heard Red saying, "Sweetheart, you really need to get up."

"I know," said Cora, pushing her cover aside and got up. She knew that Neal would come by with Henry any second now, and she needed to have breakfast ready before that. The old lady took a quick shower and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, blue with a picture of a horse on the front. Red would never get where she had even gotten an outfit like that. She however didn't mind as it made her curves show off more. She couldn't resist giving Cora a slight slap on the behind in passing. The older woman raised her brows as she hurried to her small kitchen to make pancakes, scrambled eggs and toast for her grandson. It had taken her some time, but in the end she had gotten the hang of cooking. In fact it had taken her some time to get used to the shower and water closet as well. She had found them horrifying at first, but now she found it was much more convenient that the ones she used to have in fairytale land, at least more so than going in the bushes.

Red was humming as she asked, "Are you sure about taking Henry camping, and living in the wild for twenty four hours?"

"I read about it on the inter…web, it doesn't seem all that hard," said Cora, she had looked up what you usually did with boys Henry's age.

"Internet, sweetheart," Red corrected with a slight laugh.

"Yes that, in any case I am sure I can manage," she said with a confident smile.

"Alright, if it is any comfort I haven't done it a whole lot either, at least not with tent," said Red, giving her a peck on the cheek, just as the doorbell rang. She went to open and found Henry and Neal outside. She let them in asking if Neal would be joining them for breakfast, he said he could if it was not trouble and walked with her to the kitchen area of the apartment. Henry gave Cora a big hug, starting to tell her about what a great time he had had with his dad the last couple of days. On Thursday night Neal had invited his father to spend the night with them, and they had played poker where Henry had won a lot from his grandfather. Cora had a feeling he had let Henry win. After that they had watched a movie, batman something and eaten popcorn. Neal had made sure he was in bed at time as he needed to go to school. On Friday night he had taken the time to teach his son some grips on his guitar and some about fixing a car engine, just in case his mothers were ever having car trouble. They had made homemade pizza and watched some more movies and talked. Of course Neal confirmed he during this time had done his homework.

"It was awesome, the movies and the guitar, dad is going to teach me how to drive when I get older," said Henry excited.

"Slow down young man, I would run that by your mothers if I were you," said Cora calmly. Red just smiled by his enthusiasm.

"Of course, so what do you have planned for us to do?" Henry asked curiously.

"We are going camping in the forest," said Cora, making both Henry's and Neal's jaws drop.

"You are seriously going to sleep outside?" said Henry shocked.

"I have done so before, I just thought it would be a fun thing to do," said Cora and offered him a pancake. He took it, reaching in his pocket for his phone. He needed to tell his mothers this. Dialing the numbers he heard Regina's tired voice say, "Hey Henry."

"Hi mom, guess what?" he said, still excited.

"Your father has gotten you a dog?" she questioned. To be fair she had only fallen asleep four hours earlier, she and Emma had made love the night before and ended up talking for the rest of the night.

"No, I wish, but grandma and Red are going to take me camping, we are going to sleep in a tent and everything," he said.

"Sorry what?" said Regina, he heard Emma ask what the matter was in the background, upon Regina answering that they would be camping and Emma seeming as stunned as she was.

"She says she has slept out before, and dad taught me how to fix a car," he said.

"Very good, I am glad you are having fun," Regina's voice turned softer now.

"I am, are you?" he wanted to know.

"Oh we are, we even got you some souvenirs," she said, as they had managed to shop a bit for him.

"Awesome, when will you be back tomorrow?" he asked, he hated to admit that he missed them.

"Between eight and nine and you better be in bed by then," said Regina in a firm tone.

"I love you too, mom, say hi to Emma from me," he said.

"We love you more than anything, bye," it came from both, before they hung up. He smiled putting the phone in his pocket as he continued to eat. The three adults just raised their brows and followed his example.

* * *

It was the very same night that Emma and Regina sat snuggled up in bed watching the TV, after a very long discussion they had ended up on the movie ever after. They were now enjoying their last evening away from home when there was a sound from Regina's cell phone. A text from Henry it would seem. She grabbed it, scared something had happened on their trip.

She however was delighted to see he had sent her some pictures. First of Cora holding out a fish she must have fished herself. She was smiling ever so proudly. A giggle escaped Regina looking at the next entitled granny C and Red trying to make a tent. The two ladies seemed not to be doing a great job at it. Clearly her mother was doing stuff without magic this time, which was made even clearer by the next picture called, making a fire. There was Cora on hands and knees, dirty with some matches in her hand, trying to get the fire going, which couldn't have last for long as the next picture the rain was pouring down and all three was in the tent smiling with flashlights, some fried pieces of the day's catch, some vegetables and potatoes. On the ground were bags of chips, chocolate and cookies. Homemade by the looks of it. Regina showed them to Emma that said, "Looks like they are having fun, I could never picture your mother as outdoorsy."

"Neither did I, but clearly she is, and I doubt she even mind," said Regina, giving Emma a peck on the cheek.

"So are you saying you wish to go on a family camping trip?" Emma asked her.

"I wouldn't mind it, gosh I'm beat," said the brunette yawning to underline that.

"You can rest if you wish," said Emma in a soft tone.

"Hmmm," she said, putting her cell aside after writing a message back to their son, adding a picture of Emma giving her a peck on the cheek, while she was smiling brightly. She had taken it the day before. She leaned closer to Emma that's eyes was on the move and was soon sound asleep. The blonde didn't mind, although she would continue to watch the movie until it ended.

* * *

It was early morning, or to be more precise it was around nine when Cora, Red and Henry arrived at the stables. His mothers had denied him to ride his horse over a week, but as he had improved somewhat when it came to his chores at least Regina had told him he could take out his horse for about an hour Sunday morning. The young boy was so excited to see his horse again. He would show him to his grandmother and Red, letting Cora feed him with a carrot. Being at the stables sure brought back her memories to when her daughter was young and so very eager to ride. Henry was just like her.

"Maybe we should wait at least until Snow and David gets here," there was a sense of worry in the elderly lady's voice.

"Granny I will be fine, I've been riding alone many times before, nothing ever happens," he assured her.

"I don't know, what if you fell off him or something," she said, she didn't know why but she had a really bad feeling about this.

"I won't, I will even call when I get back to the stables and grandma and gramps comes to get me if it makes you feel better," he said, smiling at her.

"It does, just be careful," she said, sounding almost like a worried mother, fearing for her son's life as he goes off to war.

"I will," he said, and gave her a hug, then Red before getting up on Maximus. The horse neighed as Henry looked at them saying, "Thank you for the best camping trip ever."

"You are welcome, Henry," said Red and Cora nodded. He smiled at them again, blowing away some kisses their way as he rode towards the forest. Cora shook her head as she transported herself and Red back home. She knew her beloved needed some rest.

* * *

David James knew something was up when he came to the stables with Snow about an hour later. Like Cora he could feel something wasn't right, mostly because Henry's horse was standing outside the stables with bridles and saddle on, while he was nowhere to be found. The called out, and searched high and low, but there was no sighting of him anywhere.

The middle-aged man sighed as he called Cora asking when they left and where he was then. She told him, now she knew something was wrong, she knew she never should have left, she knew Henry was in trouble somewhere. David James said that he and Snow would search in the forest and if she could go to his house just in case he had gotten home. She agreed and went there, of course he wouldn't be there either and so she went to the stables. Snow and David James came back just as she arrived, no good news.

He took a deep breath saying, "So who is going to tell his mothers their son is missing?"

"I will, I saw him last," said Cora, taking the phone from David and dialing the number of her little girl.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
